Ask SEVENTEEN!
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.[svt fanfic]. Behind the Scene.[END]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN!**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Hari ini seluruh member dikumpulkan di dorm karena pengurangan biaya produksi untuk sewa tempat dialihkan untuk konsumsi mereka yang memiliki member banyak.

Bahkan mereka nggak tahu dikumpulin buat apaan? karena keseringan dapet mission jadi mereka udah biasa menghadapi apapun nanti.

Scoups masuk duluan di setting sebagai General leader nya.

 **Scoups** : Ini kita disuruh ngapain lagi ini, kalau ini acara lebih buruk dari yang didamparin kemarin kita akan pulang.

 **Host (Au)** : pulang kemana? ini kan dorm kalian?

 **Scoups** : Saha maneh? /takutnya setan tiba-tiba muncul soalnya/

 **Host :** ini bukan tivi bandung kan? oke saya yang akan menjelaskan. lagi-lagi kita kekurangan dana untuk bisa panggil host beneran jadi saya aja yah..

 ** **Scoups** :** iya deh terserah, ini acara apa? mana member yang lainnya?

Muncullah Jeonghan.

 **Jeonghan :** Hai, aku angelnya Seventeen, Jeonghan imnida

 ** **Scoups** :** mana anak yang lainnya?

 **Host :** baiklah Scoups -ssi peraturannya adalah kalian bisa menanyakan apa saja kepada orang yang datang setelahmu, sekarang ada yang ingin ditanyakan sama Jeonghan?

*mereka tatap-tatapan*

 ** **Scoups** :** Jeonghan-a, diantara pengikutmu -aegi &pabbo- mana yang paling kau sukai?.

 **Jeonghan :** Yang ditanya dan jawab selalu milikku.. misal baby-ku, babo-ku dan lainnya..

 **Joshua :** Hai, aku datang jadi orang ketiga.. /dadah-dadah ke kamera/.

 ** **Scoups** :** Nggak dimana-mana dia selalu jadi orang ketiga aja. *merujuk pada hubungannya dan Jeonghan yang selalu ditengahi Joshua*

 **Jeonghan :** Menurutmu aku cantik apa ganteng? /mata kedip-kedip/

 ** **Scoups** :** Tuh kan /mulai sewot/

 **Joshua :** Dua-duanya..

Jun dateng.

 **Joshua :** Menurut Fengshui china, apakah jodohku dekat? /lirik Jeonghan/

 **Jun :** Jodohnya Hyung sih deket banget sekarang.

 **Joshua :** Segitu deketnya ya?

 **Jun :** iya tapi saingan hyung juga nggak kalah deketnya /Lirik Seungchol/

Hoshi masuk sambil Moonwalk dari lantai 1 ke dorm mereka yang di lantai 3 nggak pake lift. dan dia banjir kenangan*?*, keringet maksudnya.

 **Hoshi :** Huh capek.

 **Jun :** Kalo member pada jadi cewek siapa yang bakal lu kecengin di Seventeen?

 **Hoshi** : Woozi.

 **Jun** : Kenapa?

 **Hoshi :** karena dia nggak pernah pacaran, siapa tahu bisa gue kibulin.

 ** **Scoups** :** Sebelum lu kibulin lu udah di smack down duluan.

Wonwoo masuk dan entah kenapa ada aura hitam yang menyelimutinya.

 **Hoshi :** Pilih Di gelandotin Mingyu atau di kasih Aegyonya Seungkwan?

 **Wonwoo :** Nggak dua-duanya.

Woozi dateng sambil liatin member satu-satu perasaannya nggak enak kayak tadi dia diomongin yang enggak-enggak gitu. Dibelakangnya Dokyeom udah mengekor.

 **Woozi :** acara apa ini? bukan dunia l*in kan?

 **Wonwoo :** Kalau dikasih kesempatan siapa yang hari ini pingin kamu pukul Mingyu atau Hoshi?

 **Woozi :** Karena Mingyu hari ini belum ngapa-ngapain, jadi nya Hoshi.

 **Wonwoo :** kenapa?

 **Woozi :** Nggak tahu lagi pengen aja.

 **Hoshi :** *tarik nafas dalam-dalam, siapa tahu itu hembusan nafas terakhirnya*

 **Woozi :** Gantengan mana Seungkwan apa Hoshi menurutmu?

 **Dokyeom :** Yah gue lah kemana-mana, mereka berdua mah apa atuh. cuma the ugly things.

Seungkwan diluar langsung keselek biji salak padahal dia makan dia nggak makan salak *?*

Mingyu masuk sambil dadah-dadah, biasa orang ganteng suka tebar pesona.

 **Dokyeom :** Dipukulin Woozi-hyung apa dimarahin Wonwoo-hyung?

 **Mingyu** : Dipukulin Woozi-hyung sih udah biasa.. Kalau dimarahin Wonwoo aku tidak bisa.

 **Hoshi :** kalo gitu pukulin Mingyu aja, Woozi-ya dia yang pengen tuh. dia kan maso.

 **Woozi :** aku pinginnya kamu sih.

Member lain langsung ciee~ cieee in.

 **Mingyu** : Milih masakan China apa masakan Korea?

 **The8 :** Pilih masakan mama.

 **Mingyu** : dengan kata lain masakan China, kan emak lu di China.

 **The8 :** Tapi disini kan aku juga punya emak /liatin Minghyu-eh salah- Jeonghan/ jadi aku pilih dua-duanya.

Giliran sang Diva Boo masuk dan entah kenapa dia sogok yang bagian sound untuk puterin lagu After School-Flashback dan pas bagian Reina yang nada tinggi sambil dinyanyiin langsung/liat dance relay/.

 **The8 :** Seungkwan-ah, Kalau kamu disuruh milih salah satu untuk dance cover milih After School apa Orange Caramel? lengkap dengan konsep mereka?

 **Seungkwan :** After School. Dari muka aja udah kelihatan kalau muka sepertiku ini termasuk muka-muka sexy, bukan muka imut./sambil monyong-monyongin bibir/

Giliran Vernon yang masuk.

 **Seungkwan :** Vernon-ie, Diantara para member siapa yang bahasa inggeriseu nya paling best quality?

 **Vernon :** Boo Seungkwan.

 **Seungkwan :** uri Vernon-ie memang paling joego lah. now kamu call dino supaya ada di here yah.

Sebenarnya Vernon agak pengen nabok juga, itu inggeriseu nya udah level diatas rip english lah. tapi Diva nggak pernah salah.

 **Vernon :** Dino-ya kenapa kamu jadi maknae disini?

 **Dino :** Hyung, ngomong nggak dipikir aku lempar ke atas patung liberti lho..

 **Vernon :** Iya maaf, gitu aja ngambek. Dino-ya kalau ada hyung yang ingin kamu komplain sekarang siapa.

 **Dino** : /Takut-takut/

 **Hoshi :** Nggak akan tanya alasannya, cuma sebut nama aja.

 ** **Scoups** : ** udah jawab aja nggak papa

 **Dino :** bukannya kalau tanpa alasan hanya terlihat seperti aku akan membenci tanpa alasan.

Semua langsung angguk-angguk dan melihat sang host yag asik jajan cilok.

 **Jeonghan :** Woi, malah jajan.. ini udah member terakhir terus ini lanjutannya gimana?

 **Host :** Oke, untuk yang antar member kita cut sampai disini dulu, kita tunggu pertanyaan lainnya dari para fans.

Tbc...

 **.**

 **Untuk chap kedepannya, para pembaca di persilahkan bertanya sesuatu pada member dengan cara ketik : ask[spasi]nama member[spasi] pertanyaan. kirim ke kolom review.**

 **peraturannya sederhana boleh tanya apa saja, tapi jangan dengan jawaban yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. terus juga dilarang ribet misal nanya gimana perasaannya kalau di suruh masak sambil joget sambil kayang sambil update status mantan secara bersamaan, jawabannya kan udah pasti ribet.**

 **ditunggu ya,**

 **yang dihitung pertanyaannya. asal belum ditanyakan pasti akan ditampilkan.**

 **review juseyo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN!**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Karena mendapat respon yang positif dan kita cukup dapat lumayan pertanyaan, jadi saya berterima kasih banyak. minta maaf sebelumnya siapa tahu kalau ada jawaban yang offense itu nggak maksud ya. atau jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan.

Yosh kita mulai saja,

 **Scoups** : wahh banyak ya pertanyaannya, kira-kira ada yang nanya ke aku nggak yah*excited*.

 **Seungkwan :** aku juga penasaran ada yang nanya aneh-aneh nggak ya. moga mereka nggak nanya harga bawang, bukannya aku nggak tahu. soalnya suka naik turun *joget Up &Down*

 **Joshua :** *langsung Rukiyah Seungkwan supaya nggak kumat*

 **Host (Au)** : udah-udah ayo langsung dibaca aja yah pertanyaannya!

.

 **1\. By : Jung Eun Ri714**

 **To Woozi**

 **Lebih suka di bilang Kecil, Bocah, atau Boncel sama Hoshi? Dan Kenapa?  
#Plakkk **

**Woozi :** *mendelik ke Hoshi* Pertanyaan macam apa ini? jadi kamu suka manggil aku dengan sebutan-sebutan itu?

 **Hoshi :** Enggak gitu, itu kan cuma pertanyaan bukan berarti aku bilang seperti itu.

 **Dino :** Bohong hyung, kemarin dia pas ngobrol bareng aku bilangnya kalau Woozi-hyung itu boncel lah, kecil lah, masih bocah ingusan lah, pantesnya jadi anak Tk lah, hyung dikata-katain gitu.

 **Woozi :** oohh jadi gitu *senyum serem*

 **Hoshi :** Dino-ya... *kasih kode supaya tidak dilanjutkan demi keselamatannya*

 **Scoups** : Harus beli kembang setelah ini, siapa yang tahu setelah acara ini berakhir kita akan ke acara pemakaman.

 **Host :** jadi ini jawabannya gimana?

 **Woozi :** nggak ada jawaban, karena aku nggak suka dipanggil gitu. *asah pisau*

 **2\. By : nhy17Boonon**

 **To Vernon**

 **Pilih seungkwan atau chan -atau aku-? pilih slah satu!.**

 **Vernon :** eh kok harus memilih salah satu sih?

 **Dokyeom :** hayo loh jawab gih.

Seungkwan langsung keluarin jurus aegyonya, Vernon noleh kanan kiri karena dia duduknya diapit dua orang itu.

 **Jeonghan :** jadi pilih sapa non, jawab aja. kira-kira yang paling baik sama kamu minggu-minggu ini siapa?

 **Dino :** hyung kamu cuma punya adik aku lho disini... kalau hyung kau bisa milih-milih.

 **Seungkwan :** Vernon-ie kalau nggak pilih Boo Seungkwan entar kalau bobok nggak bakal dikelonin lagi lho.. kamu bobok sendirian kalau dihatuin flying dutch man gimana?

Karena Vernon takut sama tuh hantu ijo bukan karena apa-apa itu jenggotnya nggak nahan udah kaya p*ppy.

 **Vernon :** Boo Seungkwan. bukan berarti aku nggak suka Dino, tapi aku lebih sering bareng sama Seungkwan.

 **Dino :** *melotot menunggu saat pembalasan nanti*

 **3\. By : Karina**

 **To Mingyu**

 **'kalo sama wonwoo cuma berdua biasanya ngapain aja?' :'v aku lagi haus akan meanieee.**

 **Dokyeom :** dia haus katanya **,**

 **Dino :** Haus apa hyung?

 **17** : *pecicilin Mingyu*

 **Jeonghan :** buruan jawab kalian ngapain ajah, aku jadi ikut penasaran...

 **Wonwoo :** *main boneka jelangkung dan nggak perduli pertanyaan*

 **Mingyu** : nggak enak kalau dijelasin disini, takutnya ada anak kecil dibawah umur numpang lewat dan denger.

 **Scoups :** emang lu ngelakuin apa aja sih.. lu juga bukannya masih anak ingusan baru keluar kemaren.

 **Mingyu** : Yah adalah, namanya mojok berdua. pada nggak pernah muda kali ya pake ditanyain.

 **17 :** *liatin Woonwo nyari kejelasan*

 **Wonwoo :** *tetep nggak perduli soalnya nggak ada yang nanyain ke dia*

 **Scoups :** kamu nggak bawa dia mojok di tempat angker dan gelap kan? kok pulang-pulang dia jadi gitu *liat wonwoo udah pake menyan*

 **Mingyu** : masa gara-gara itu?

 **Jeonghan :** makanya kalau malming tuh ke tempat yang romantis bukan berduaan di tempat gelap..

 **4\. By : rena anaknya babeh**

 **To Joshua**

 **Kenapa joshua dan seungcheol nggak bersatu?  
bosen liat kalian berdua ngerebutin jeonghan. kan aku terlahir dari gabungan kalian berdua.**

 **Jeonghan :** *shock liat pertanyaan*

 **Woozi :** udah jawab aja, jangankan yang nanya kita aja bingung sama hubungan mereka.

 **Joshua & Scoups :** *saling liat-liatan abis itu buang muka*

 **Jun :** Katanya dia terlahir dari gabungan kalian berdua? kalian duet?

 **Wonwoo :** *getok pala Jun pake boneka jelangkungnya*

 **Jeonghan :** terus akunya mau dikemanain? *gak terima*

 **Host :** ini kan pertanyaan untuk bang josh yang tidak berkepentingan mohon shaddap sebentar ya.

 **Seungkwan :** eh iya baru sadar akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi deket karena sama-sama jadi korban PHP nya emak yah.

 **Dino :** emang harus gitu kali mereka jadi temen seperjuangan yang sama-sama korban PHP.

 **Joshua :** *tertohok setiap denger kata PHP, dia sensitif sama kata itu* ini fitnah aku nggak pernah berduaan sama dia.

 **Scoups :** iya, kita nggak sering jalan bareng kok. cuma sesekali aja.

 **Jeonghan :** jadi dibelakang aku kalian seperti itu.../lari ala sinetron tapi langsung kejedot pintu lupa nggak dibuka dulu/

 **Scoups :** Tidak ini bohong anie/Jeonghanie disingkat/.

 **Jeonghan :** tidak kamu yang berbohong padaku rhoma...

jadi film jadul dadakan.

 **17 :** *jengah*

 **Joshua :** kalau kalian jadi ani dan rhoma, aku jadi apa? gitar tuanya?

 **17 :** *makin jengah ngelihat josh*

 **5\. by : ayanesakura chan**

 **To : Mingyu**

 **Milih dikentutin Wonwoo apa dicium Myungho?**

 **Mingyu :** perasaan pertanyaan buat aku kok pada nggak enak ya, sebenarnya dendam apa sih mereka? serem amat sih hidup aku, bisa kasih pilihan yang lebih enak nggak?

 **The8 :** *monyong-monyongin bibir denger pertanyaan itu*

 **Wonwoo :** hayo pilih yang mana? kentutku enak kok kemarin rasa hantu jeruk purut. *siap-siap pasang foto mingyu di boneka yang dari tadi dipegang*

 **Mingyu :** anu itu... sebenarnya aku sih asal ama Wonu-hyung apa juga boleh deh. aku terima dia apa adanya.

 **Woozi :** ini wonwoo kesurupan apa sih? serem cvk..

 **Wonwoo :** *ganti foto mingyu jadi Woozi*

 **Woozi :** oke next **.**

 **To Jeonghan**

 **Pilih Joshua, Seungcheol atau Pangeran Harry? lol**

 **Jeonghan :** Eh, sama-sama pilihan sulit ini. kalau aku bisa putusin dari awal aku udah nge-canon-in.

 **Joshua :** *berasa kena PHP lagi*

 **Scoups :** *siap-siap mau jadi rhoma lagi*

 **Vernon :** eh muncul nama pangeran Harry? itu apanya hyung?

 **Jeonghan :** nggak tahu, betewe kayaknya tajir tuh. kalau dia orang kaya mah ayok aja. aku kan punya anak banyak kalau sama pangeran kan kalian bisa hidup enak anak-anakku sekalian/usap ingus pake daster*?*/

 **Dino :** mak insap mak, jangan tertipu dengan gelar pangeran, siapa tahu kerjaan sebenarnya tukang kredit panci.

 **Host :** Jadi...

 **Jeonghan :** aku sih terserah anak-anak mau pilih siapa.

 **6\. By : Miku Onekawa**

 **To Hoshi**

 **kenapa cuma woozi doang yg dikatain cantik?.**

 **Hoshi :** yah karena dimataku yang cantik cuma Woozi seorang.

 **Woozi :** *blush*

 **Mingyu** : huuu gombal huu~..*timpukin hoshi*

 **Hoshi :** biarin aja, sirik lo..

 **To Woozi**

 **kenapa lu punya dimple imut diujung bibir? *oke abaikan*.**

 **Woozi :** yah dari sononya udah di ujung bibir. kalau di pipi ntar dikira Afgan.

 **The8 :** Siapa afgan itu?

 **Woozi :** dia pernah foto sama Red velvet sama Henry sunbae dulu.

 **Hoshi :** Gantengan mana dia apa aku?

 **Woozi :** gantengan aa' afgan kemana-mana lah.

 **Host :** kok jadi ngomongin afgan sih?

Hoshi buru-buru cari data lengkap afgan serta alamatnya mau ditamuin sambil bawa martabak, nggak bakal diracunin kok soalnya dia mau diajarin ilmunya bisa bikin Woozi puji dia, member lain aja jarang dipuji.

 **To Jun**

 **milih jadi vampir atau jadi milik aku? *plis abaikan lagi*.**

 **Jun :** vampir mana nih? yang berubah jadi kelalawar atau yang loncat-loncat nggak bergerak pas dikasih kertas mantra?. kalau pilih kamu ntar bebeb minghao yang tanggung jawab siapa?

 **Dokyeom :** emang kenapa dia musti di tanggung jawabin *?*

 **Jun :** serah gue dong. bebeb, bebeb gue. *sewot*

 **To SCoups**

 **kenapa tampang lu mirip Krisseu ex Exo? kan gw jadi susah mup on *seriusan deh***

 **SCoups :** Ehhh... beneran mirip nih /ambil kaca spion mobil/

 **17 :** *lihatin dari mana miripnya*

 **SCoups :** yah mau gimana lagi, orang ganteng emang selalu bikin gagal mup on.

 **Joshua :** it's move on.. not mup on. pake v. /ajarin seungcol ngomong v sampe bener/

 **Vernon :** eh ciee ternyata beneran ada ya Jicheol.

 **7\. By : Naega Hoshi**

 **To**

 **pilih digampar jeonghan atau disayang Joshua?**

 **Scoups :** kenapa sih kok banyak yang nge-kopelin aku sama Joshua, yah bukannya aku nolak cuma nggak enak aja gitu. nggak enak ama anie.

 **Joshua :** our relationship is very complicated.. nggak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata,

 **Scoups :** aku pilih dua-duanya deh.

 **Jeonghan :** sudah cukup. kalau besok kalian tidak menemukanku itu berarti aku lagi numpang di wc manager sambil war.

 **Dokyeom :** kirain bakal bunuh diri

 **Jeonghan :** enak aja, orang jjajangmyun masih enak kok mau bunuh diri.

.o0o.

 **Host :** untuk kali ini, sampai segini dulu pertanyaannya yang masuk. lanjutannya tergantung pertanyaan dan mood para member.

 **Wonwoo :** nggak ada yang nanya ke aku

 **Dokyeom :** nggak ada yang nanya ke aku [2]

 **The8 :** nggak ada yang nanya ke aku [3]

 **Seungkwan :** apa lagi aku, nggak ada yang nanya ke aku [4]

 **Dino :** nggak ada yang nanya ke aku [5]

 **squad nggak ditanya :** *pundung ikutan wonwoo ngeluarin aura hitam*.

 **Hoshi :** waduh, host buruan tutup acara. sebelum mereka bentuk aliran hard core.

 **Mingyu :** hyung jangan serem gitu ntar gak ada yang nanya..

 **Wonwoo :** orang yang fans nya banyak tahu apa soal aku hah..

 **Host :** oke terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk melihat/ membaca fic ini. kita akan bertemu di lain kesempatan... bye.. annyeong.

.

Tbc

.

 **Untuk chap selanjutnya juga, para pembaca di persilahkan bertanya sesuatu pada member dengan cara ketik : ask[spasi]nama member[spasi] pertanyaan. kirim ke kolom review.**

 **peraturannya sederhana boleh tanya apa saja, tapi jangan dengan jawaban yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. terus juga dilarang ribet misal nanya gimana perasaannya kalau di suruh masak sambil joget sambil kayang sambil update status mantan secara bersamaan, jawabannya kan udah pasti ribet.**

 **ditunggu ya,**

 **Review juseyo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN!**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Karena mendapat respon yang positif dan cukup dapat lumayan pertanyaan, jadi saya berterima kasih banyak. minta maaf sebelumnya siapa tahu kalau ada jawaban yang offense itu nggak maksud ya. atau jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan.

 **Host :** ya, dengan ini saya lanjutkan acara ini, mohon maaf nanti jika para member berkelakuan di luar batas wajar karena reaksi berlebihan.

 **Seungkwan :** pastinya bukan aku, soalnya aku kan paling pendiem diantara kita semua-emhemhh muhoahfaio

 **Host :** *bekep Seungkwan*

Yosh kita mulai saja,

.

 **1\. By : dododoyoondoyoon**

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **pilih di pukul Vernon pake kapak apa pake cinta/? :"V**

 **Dokyeom :** akhirnya ada yang nanya juga... its my time to shine..

 **Hoshi :** tinggal jawab aja jangan pake kayang segala.

 **Dokyeom :** terserah dika dong..

 **Vernon :** kok nama aku dibawa-bawa sih?

 **Dokyeom :** gimana kalo kapak cinta kita berdua.

 **17 :** *muntah*

 **Dokyeom :** dek enon sama abang aja, jangan sama orang itu, kalo soal lucu abang juga bisa, soal suara apalagi lebih cetar membahana suara abang.

 **Hoshi :** jangan percaya dia ditaburi wijen.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **cara ngediemin Hoshi ntu begimana?**

 **Woozi :** oh itu sih gampang, Hoshi itu diamnya kalo lagi dimarahin, makanya aku marahin dia tiap hari. tapi kalo udah kumpul sama trio sengklek nya udah mulai rusuh lagi.

 **Dokyeom :** aku nggak ngajak lho ya. aku cuma ikutan aja.

 **Woozi :** apa bedanya

 **Hoshi :** iya kalo member diem aku juga diem kok, masih lebih baik ketimbang dia *nunjuk Seungkwan yang udah ngerumpi di pojokan bareng mak-mak komplek sebelah*

 **Host :** ehbuset, ini yang masukin ahjumma-ahjumma tukang gosip kesini siapa?

 **Vernon :** bukan aku.

 **Host :** maaf ya ibuk-ibuk ya mending pulang aja ya, ntar ketinggalan uttarannya, nanti jadi nggak tahu tapasha ngelakuin apa aja ke ichca *tung tataktungtara*

Akhirnya ahjuma komplek sebelah udah berhasil dipulangkan.

 **2\. By : Whirlwinds Meanie**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **kenapa mau sama Mingyu? Kenapa ga pacaran sama scoups atau Jisoo.?**

 **Wonwoo :** ada yang nanyain *muka sumringah langsung buang jelangkungnya*

 **Jeonghan :** yakin mau jawab soal ini?

 **Wonwoo :** *lemes lagi liat pertanyaan* males juga sih, bikin Mingyu kesenengan aja. yaudahlah nggak pa-pa.

 **Mingyu :** *nunggu dengan sabar*

 **Wonwoo :** yah aku juga terima dia apa adanya, bisa minta apa lagi aku dia sempurna punya body model, ganteng yah walaupun masih gantengan aku, bisa masak juga. idaman para mertua lah.

 **Jun :** sampe kesana ya mikirnya.

 **Mingyu :** kenapa nggak pilih Scoups hyung sama joshua-hyung yang lebih dewasa ketimbang aku?

 **Wonwoo :** kalau aku lebih nyaman sama kamu terus milih sama kamu aja, kenapa?.

 **Mingyu :** *sujud syukur mau tumpengan sekalian*

 **Dokyeom :** enak ya jadi mantu idaman.

 **Ask Seungkwan.**

 **kalau dilihat Seungkwan itu hyperactive, bisa ga kalau sehari saja diam?.**

 **17 :** ...

 **Scoups :** kok nggak ada yang jawab sih?

 **Johsua :** bukannya Seungkwan tadi masih ngerumpi disini?

 **Host :** astagfirullah haladzim,,, kayaknya dia ikut keusir sama mak-mak tadi. habis kalo dia kumpul sama ahjumma-ahjumma nggak bisa dibedain sih.

5 menit kemudian

 **Seungkwan :** apa sih lagi seru-serunya nonton Veer juga. *kena infeksi tontonan emak-emak*

 **Hoshi :** nggak ada yang nanya bingung. udah ada yang nanya nih.

 **Seungkwan :** emang kenapa kalau aku nggak bisa diem?.

 **Dokyeom :** dia ini bukan cuma hyperactive kelakuannya aja itu kalo ngomong seperti 20 tahun non-stop.

 **Ask Scoups**

 **saudara kembarnya aliando ya? Kenapa kalian mirip seukalieee**

 **Scoups :** ini siapa lagi, aku nggak kenal sama dia. gimana jadi saudara kembar orang kita lahirnya aja beda masih mudaan dia.

 **Hoshi :** katanya nggak kenal, kok tahu sampai segitunya.

 **Scoups :** oh iya lupa.

 **3\. by ayanesakura chan**

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Pilih Vernon yang dalam kondisi kere apa Leonardo di Caprio yg kaya raya? hahaha**

 **Host :** *narik tali kutang Seungkwan sebelum dia pergi lagi balik ke habitatnya*

 **Seungkwan :** ampun dah iya-iya aku jawab

 **Vernon :** kenapa aku dikasih ke orang kayak barang, dipilih doang dibeli kagak

 **The8 :** *puk puk Vernon*

 **Seungkwan :** tenang aja, aku nggak ada minat sama om om walaupun kaya, ntar simpenannya banyak mendingan ama Vernon yang kere kan dia nggak punya apa-apa selain aku.

 **Mingyu :** huu~ yang ini juga suka gombal huuu~

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Bukannya apa2 yah kok aku lebih ngeship SeokSoon daripada yg anu. Menurutmu aku kudu eottokeh?**

 **Dokyeom :** wah bang dika juga jawabnya kudu eothokkae, kapal (ship) kecil gitu sering ketabrak kapal gede. harus rela berbagi ama yang lain.

 **Woozi :** yang dimaksud 'yang anu' itu siapa? kok aku merasa ya?

 **Dokyeom :** tanyain ke anaknya sendiri aja deh.

 **Hoshi :** kalau aku sama kamu bersatu kita bisa sengklek bareng, aku juga butuh orang serius yang bisa ngimbangin aku, pawang lah istilahnya.

 **Woozi :** siyalan aku dianggep pawang.

 **Dokyeom :** aku juga bisa kalo serius aja.

 **Hoshi :** serius 5 menit koplaknya 5 jam.

 **Host :** wah jadi serius, next pertanyaan..

 **4\. by hanbinunna**

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **woy deka kok gua baper ya setiap denger suara lu ngingetin gua ke mantan couple rp :'v dia juga rp deka (gamon gua /plak)**

 **Dokyeom :** waduh jangan sering baper nggak baik buat pikirin. kalo bisa hubungin.. kamu hubungin aja kalo nggak bisa liat aa' dika di layar kaca aja yah.

 **Mingyu :** bapernya dia gara-gara kamu, mungkin kamu diilangin aja biar dia nggak baper

 **Dokyeom :** ntar kalo kamu kangen ama aku gimana. aku ini kan ngangenin.

 **5\. by**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **kenapa muka anda mirip sama irwansyah mantannya acha? Kenapa ga mirip bokir sekalian?**

S **coups :** ini siapa lagi ini... yaampun bisa berhenti nggak. wajah ganteng emang universal ada dimana mana. irwansyah siapa lagi ini ... bokir bukannya yang suka jualan sate itu ya.

 **Host :** eh kalo menurutku juga agak mirip bang irwan mukanya.

S **coups :** kayaknya ini nggak akan berhenti sampai aku mirip sama andhika bogoshipo ben ini.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **kenapa muka abang mirip yunho TVXQ?**

 **Wonwoo :** karena kita berdua sama-sama ganteng jadinya mirip.

 **Host :** iya aja dah, orang ganteng bebas,

 **6\. by BaconieSonjay**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **kenapa sih kamu itu selalu suram mukanya? kalau suram terus nanti mingyu nya pindah ke lain hati loh?**

 **Wonwoo :** nggak aku nggak suram aku biasa aja *gulung tempat ritualnya* emang Mingyu bisa pindah ke lain hati.

 **Mingyu :** *geleng-geleng*

 **The8 :** kalau mau ggak pa-pa hati ku kosong kok, masih ada tempat ntar ijin dulu sama cacing hati.

Kadang-kadang Minghao memang agak pinter.

 **Mingyu :** maksudnya menempati hati bukan berarti jejer disono.

 **7\. by Jung Eun Ri714**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Kenapa kamu suka banget di gendong sama Aming maksudnya Mingyu di punggung? Kenapa gak minta Hoshi yang gendong kamu?**

 **Tolong dijawab! :3**

 **Woozi :** yaiyalah supaya aku tahu pemandangan orang-orang tinggi bagaimana, biasanya Mingyu kalau melihat aku cuma ubun-ubunnya doang, gantian dong.

 **Mingyu :** kenapa nggak Hoshi-hyung aja?

 **Hoshi :** ketimbang gendong doang, aku juga bisa.

 **Woozi :** Digendong Hoshi mah sama juga bohong. Tinggi Hoshi sama aku jinjit dikit itu sama aja.

 **Hoshi :** kalau gendong depan gimana ?

 **Woozi :** ...

 **8\. by Liony Liem**

 **Ask** **Wonwoo**

 **Wonu,kok km sama mingyu suka tatapan sih? Kapan natap akunya? *dibakar massa***

 **Wonwoo :** iya pengen aja kenapa? natap kamu orang kamu aja nggak kelihatan.

 **17 :** *lihatin Wonwoothugversion*

Ternyata yang ngomong boneka chukky yang dibawanya.

 **Wonwoo :** chuk kamu jangan begitu, nggak baik ngatain fans apalagi fakta begitu.

 **Host :** kehidupan fangirl mah sedih kalau diceritain *ratapin foto bias*

 **Ask The8**

 **Apa rahasianya biar hubungan km sama Kang Jun langgeng? Kang Jun suka genit gak?**

 **The8 :** Akhirnya yang nanya ada juga... *muka bling-bling* eh betewe Kang Jun itu siapa ya? saudaranya kang In ? eh tapi Kang in itu siapa? aku juga siapa ? aku dimana?

 **17 :** *pastiin dia nggak ketuker sama Lay-eksoh*

 **Jun :** bebeb kok gitu sih.

 **The8 :** oh yang itu, yang sukanya godain cewek-cewek sexy setiap kali jalan bareng sama aku terus aku dikacangin.

 **Jun :** aku nggak godain mereka, aku cuma beramah tamah saja.

 **The8 :** terus kenapa yang diramah tamahin cuma yang bohay-bohay aja. jadi kamu lebih suka yang bohay kayak Seungkwan daripada orang kerempenng kayak aku.

 **Jun :** tapi aku nggak-

 **The8 :** sudahpulangkan saja aku pada ayah atau ibuku...

 **17 :** huooo~ huooo~

 **Jun :** siapa yang bikin pertanyaan kayak gini *buru-buru nyari alamat di gugelmaps mau didatengin*

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Om Josh,bagi tips buat jadi jomblo bahagia dong? *siapinbukucatetan***

 **Joshua :** Ah jadi jomblo with Happines itu gampang. aku ceritain ya...

 **Host :** wah panjang nggak nih? bisa jadi khotbah jumat dadakan nih..

 **Scoups :** jangan diganggu, kalo ini khotbah ngapain cewek ada disini?

 **Host :** oh iya lupa, ayo pergi yuk katanya cewek nggak boleh ada disini *seret Seungkwan*

 **Joshua :** kalau mau jadi jomblo bahagia, tikung aja pacar temen kamu *senyum elegant*

 **Host :** wah kalau itu bukan jomblo bahagia lagi, itu jomblo berbahaya.. anarkis.

 **Jeonghan :** dia nanya tips, bukan pengalaman kamu,

 **Jun & Mingyu : ***buru-buru lindungin bebebnya sebelum kena tikung*

 **9\. by rena anaknya babeh**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **pilih joshua atau jisoo?**

 **Scoups :** beda ya, Jisoo sama Joshua? gimana bedainnya?

 **Jeonghan :** ya beda lah, kalau Jisoo itu diem-diem ternyata Sengklek, kalau Joshua itu alim banget.

 **Scoups :** menurut aku sama aja, sama-sama baiknya kok.

 **10\. By : NrhCheolSoo**

 **Ask *?***

 **pilih nikah sama aku atau tunangan dengan dino?**

 **Dino :** eh kok ada aku juga, aku kan masih dibawah umur ntar malah diusir sama KUA nya

 **Dokyeom :** ini nanyanya ke siapa nih?

 **Jun :** boleh aku aja yang jawab nggak?

 **The8 :** tuh kan udah mulai. aku tuh nggak kuat kalau diginiin terus.

 **Host :** makasih sarannya udah aku pakai thanks ya.. mumumu

 **11\. by sevengirl mansae**

 **Ask**

 **pilih joshua yang pasif atau joshua yang agresif?#kedip"**

 **:** aku suka dia just the way he is aja deh, dia gitu aja udah baik kok.

 **Jeonghan :** aku lebih suka Joshua yang agresif.

 **Joshua :** kamu kan nggak ditanyain..

 **Jeonghan :** biarin aja, aku terus dilupain dari kemarin. aku war pun nggak dicariin.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **kenapa woozi yang kecil, imut, manis,cantik,mungil dan kurang tinggi kok kamu punya sifat galak melebihi yeoja sih? kenapa? KENAPA? lagi pms ya?**

 **Woozi :** aku dikatain apa dipuji sih?

 **Dokyeom :** itu sih ngatain hyung, masa nggak nyadar.

 **Woozi :** soalnyasi Hosh juga sering bilang gitu, jadi aku nggak tahu itu pujian apa hinaan.

 **Hoshi :** itu cuma pertanyaan, woy dika lu jangan ngompor ngomporin lu yah.

 **Woozi :** emang aku galak, aku nggak pernah galak kok sama semuanya ya kan?

 **17 :** *pada pura-pura sibuk dan ngalihin perhatian*

 **Woozi :** aku nggak kayak cewek dan aku nggak PMS.. *asah gergaji*

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **kenapa mau nikah sama aku? lalu kapan dinikahinnya?**

 **Wonwoo :** nikah? gimana ya... itu masih lama aku belum kepikiran...

 **Jeonghan :** kalau Mingyu yang ngajak **.**

 **Wonwoo :** emmhh,,, ayok besok juga bisa,

 **17 :** *muter mata jengah*

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **pilih nikah sama mingyu yang punya selingkuhan banyak atau sama scoups yang punya isteri banyak ?**

 **Jeonghan :** kalau aku dihadapkan pada pertanyaan seperti ini entah kenapa aku seperti tokoh sinetron di ikan terbang sih?. hidup aku banyak cobaan.

 **Dino :** tabah mak.

 **Seungkwan :** bentar lagi ada judul yang baru nya... jadi emak yang main ntar.?

 **17 :** ...

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **bisa nggak kamu melepas wonwoo untuk aku?-_-**

 **Mingyu :** bisa nggak nyari yang lain selain Wonwoo hyung ntar baru aku lepas buat kamu.

 **Ask Host**

 **kenapa akhir" ini yang nge-ship cheolsoo makin banyak? kenapa?**

 **Host :** waduh kenapa aku juga nih?

 **Jeonghan :** jawabannya bikin aku nggak puas, aku minggat nih ke wc menejer.

 **Host :** kok-, kurang tahu ya. mungkin lama-kelamaan orang-orang bisa ngerasain jiwa caring yang dibawa Joshua yang diem-diem perhatian sama yang lain. senyumannya juga adem...

 **Jeonghan :** gitu doing mah aku juga bisa...

 **Ask 17**

 ***siapapun yang mau jawab  
kenapa kalian seventeen?**

 **Dino :** biar aku aja yang jawab, aku lebih pro dibandingkan kalian semua.

 **Dokyeom :** gue aja males jawabnya.

 **Dino :** kenapa kita seventeen? ya kalo kita jiketi48 juga kurang member. kita 17 aja ngarangnya nggak karu-karuan, walaupun member cuma 13.

 **17 :** *lihatin Dino* *ternyata dia W*TA*

 **12\. by GameSMl**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **kapan nikahin aku bang?**

 **Mingyu :** kenapa banyak banget yang minta dinikahin Wonwoo-hyung?

 **Wonwoo :** kayaknya pertanyaannya sama kayak yang tadi, jawabannya pun sama..

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **kapan jadi putih lo tem?**

 **Mingyu :** wah nggak enak nih, aku nggak item ini cuma putih tua tau,

 **Ask Scoups**

 **beh tanggung jawab bikin anak perawan kelojotan/? Lu!**

 **Scoups :** emang aku ngapain aja, perasaan orang ganteng banget itu banyak salahnya ya..

 **13\. by chelle**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **wonu, pilih mingyu atau burger?**

 **Wonwoo :** wah ini pertanyaan paling nggak bisa aku jawab... tapi aku sudah memutuskan akan konsisten. jadi jawabannya adalah Mingyu yang bawain Burger.

 **Dino :** wahh cara licik ya..

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **dk, kapan lepas jabatan jomblo?**

 **Dokyeom :** tergantung, kalo ada yang mau sama aa' hayuk aja.. tapi kalo abang udah nggak jomblo kasihan fans abang dong. jadi merasa nggak bisa memiliki.

 **Hoshi :** fans lu juga siapa?

 **Dokyeom :** yeey sirik,,, sirik berarti tanda pingin memiliki.

 **Hoshi :** kemarin kayaknya sirik tanda tak mampu ya?

 **Joshua :** sirik itu percaya selain tuhan

 **Dokyeom & Hoshi :** *liat ke Josh abis itu pura-pura nggak denger /inget OFD/ *

.o0o.

 **Host :** untuk kali ini, sampai segini dulu pertanyaannya yang masuk. lanjutannya tergantung mood mereka yang udah mulai nggak karuan lagi. see you next episode or chapter? and don't forget to ask or just review again... *lambai-lambai dasternya Jeonghan*

.

Tbc

.

 **Untuk chap selanjutnya juga, para pembaca di persilahkan bertanya sesuatu pada member dengan cara ketik : ask[spasi]nama member[spasi] pertanyaan. kirim ke kolom review.**

 **peraturannya sederhana boleh tanya apa saja, tapi jangan dengan jawaban yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. terus juga dilarang ribet misal nanya gimana perasaannya kalau di suruh masak sambil joget sambil kayang sambil update status mantan secara bersamaan, jawabannya kan udah pasti ribet.**

 **Review juseyo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN!**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Karena mendapat respon yang positif dan cukup dapat lumayan pertanyaan, jadi saya berterima kasih banyak. minta maaf sebelumnya siapa tahu kalau ada jawaban yang offense itu nggak maksud ya. atau jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan.

Kemarin sempet ada error, dan review tidak bisa dibuka... sempet kepikiran kalau nggak cepet dibenahi nggak bakal bisa apdet cepet, tapi yah sekarang sudah bisa dan agak ngebut juga ngetiknya. maaf jika ada salah-salah kata..

.

.

.

 **Host :** ya, dengan ini saya lanjutkan acara ini, mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau ada yang nggak srek di hati harap lapor pada author saja.

 **Dokyeom :** pertanyaan kali ini agak membabi-buta ya?

 **Host :** iya, sampai ada waktu tambahannya? kan nambah biaya produksi /lirik dompet/

 **Vernon :** tenang aja, ntar lagi juga ada yang masuk ke dompetnya kok..

 **Jeonghan :** pokoknya jatah belanja kudu ada..

Yosh kita mulai saja,

.

 **1\. By : Misharu Rin**

 **Ask Dino**

 **Kalo kamu bukan maknae, kamu mau siapa yang jadi maknae? (Vernon, Seungkwan, The8 pengecualian) Kasih alasannya!**

 **Dino :** akhirnya ada yang perhatian ke aku *nangis haru*.

 **Scoups :** menurutku jadi maknae itu enak sih, nggak khawatir kantong jebol buat nraktir..

 **Seungkwan :** dilarang curhat ya, ini bukan sesi Mama Lodeh

 **Dino :** emm, kalau selain mereka... Woozi-hyung.

 **Hoshi :** kenapa? aku juga cocok kok jadi maknae..

 **Dino :** *bisik ke kamera* sebenarnya aku ada dendam khusus sama dia, kan kalau dia jadi Makane bisa aku suruh-suruh dan marahin sesuka moodnya..

 **Woozi :** bilang apa Din?

 **Dino :** ah enggak kok, aku cuma bilang sama semua kalau hyung cocok jadi maknae soalnya kan imut-imut gitu... *senyum terpaksa*

 **2\. By : Zahra492**

 **Ask Joshua**

 **pilih top!cheol atau top!ju?**

 **Jeonghan :** pertanyaan macam apa ini,,, Demi Hutaaaann *gebrak meja*

 **Mingyu :** yang ditanya Josh-hyung lho..

 **Johsua :** astagfirullahaladzim.. ini apa? itu merek oli ya.. perasaan di toko adanya topwan..

 **Scoups :** sejak kapan nama belakang gue dijadiin merek oli? *ikutan pe'a*

 **3\. by wonderella**

 **Ask Jun**

 **lu lebih milih wonu ato dieit? sama sama kecil kan mereka :v**

 **Jun :** kalo soal kecil Woozi lebih kecil-aduuhh

 **Woozi :** *nyambit*

 **Jun :** iya, tapi ini karena cinta akang sama eneng nggak bisa di identifikasi*?* oleh bentuk tubuh jadi pilih eneng Minghao..

 **Dokyeom :** identifikasi? kayak korban di tkp aja..

 **The8 :** *malu-malu biawak* ah akang bisa aja *jorokin Jun sampe kejedot tembok*

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **won, kenapa lu bisa rebut hati gue? kenapa kenapa kenapaa? :'v**

 **Wonwoo :** wah bang wonu tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi diakibatkan kegantengan bang wonu bisa menimbulkan efek tiga hari tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.. bila gejala berlanjut harap hubungi nomor mekdi terdekat.

 **Hoshi :** modus minta dibawaiin burger

 **4\. by Rina271**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **kenapa maniss kali sih bang ? Love you bang :* *ditabokjeonghan***

 **Scoups :** makasihh. banyak yang bilang gitu kok.. loph u tu lah...

 **Jeonghan :** *natap nggak suka*

 **5\. by adore 96**

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Kamu keliatan ngejauh dari Woozi diacara yang-bikin-nyusahin, pasti kalo gak sama Dino sama trio gag. Sama Woozi nya kapan? Pas akhir2 doang! Huuu!**

 **Hoshi :** yahh kalo kita barengan terus berapa banyak fangirl yang nggak fokus sama acaranya..

 **Woozi :** kenapa kalau aku nggak sama dia?

 **Hoshi :** yah kan nggak baik kalo diumbar-umbar kemesraan itu, lebih baik diem-diem mojok gitu aja kan?

 **Scoups :** awasin jangan sampe mereka mojok berdua..

 **6\. by rena anaknya babeh**

 **Ask The8**

 **kenapa kamu imut banget? kaya gulali.**

 **Jun :** kenapa kalo bebeb imut? kamu naksir?

 **Hoshi :** sabar pak, dia cuma nanya doang..

 **The8 :** aku selain imut bisa ganteng juga kok.. ya kan kak host?

 **Host :** iya... *ngiler lihat foto teaser The8*

 **Ask Dino**

 **maknae kenapa kamu suka seungkwan?**

 **Dino :** karena dia yang bikin seventeen selalu rame dan nggak pernah diem... tanpa dia hidup sepi

 **Seungkwan :** saat kau tak ada... atau kau tak disini... terpenjara sepi.. kunikmati sendiri~.. *lagu Ajeng-saat kau tak disini*

 **Mingyu :** Ajeng please..

 **7\. by NhrCheolSoo**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **kenapa kamu bisa tampan banget sih? mirip mantan aku! baper again.**

 **Scoups :** yakin mantan kamu ganteng, apa nggak gantengan aku kemana-mana?

 **Ask Joshua**

 **kemarin aku liat kamu pergi berdua sama seungcheol ke hotel? kalian mau ngapain?* smirk**

 **Jeonghan :** Hoteeellll ?*clingak-clinguk* meja mana meja?, mau gebrak ini.

 **The8 :** nggak tahu mak, mejanya udah di pake buat main domino *tunjuk trio sengklek*

 **Joshua :** salah lihat kali, perasaan kemarin kita ke namsan tower deh...

 **Scoups :** iya lihat aja ada gemboknya..

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **hai... jeonghan itu manly ya? kok aku baru tau seh?**

 **Jeonghan :** hah,,, kemana aja kamu... apa perlu aku bukain..

 **Joshua :** istigfar han,,, kamu mau apa?

 **Jeonghan :** apa sih? aku cuma mau bukain foto-foto pas aku masih kecil kok.. emang kenapa?

 **Joshua :** kirain buka yang lain, habis kamu ambigu sihh

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **kenapa mau sama woozi? kan kamu lagi pdkt sama DK?**

 **Hoshi :** wah kok aku kayak player gini ya... aku ini cuma baik sama siapa aja. siapa sih yang nggak mau sama Woozi orang onyeoch begitu.. emang aku kelihatan pdkt-an sama dia ih... enak aja..

 **Dokyeom :** ati-ati kemarin ada yang bilang gitu, terus akhirnya minta di kawinin..

 **Ask Jun**

 **jun kenapa nggak jadi vampire lagi?**

 **vampire tampan maksudnya?**

 **Jun :** vampir tampan? aku nggak jadi vampir aja udah tampan kok. nanti aja kalo ada kesempatan pake kostum lagi...

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **wonu~ya kenapa suara kamu sexy banget? bikin aku mau...**

 **Mingyu :** mau apa woi... kok kamu ... sama kayak aku sih../Tos/

 **Wonwoo :** emang mau apa?

 **Mingyu :** ya adalah hyung... hyung aja nggak sadar kalau suaranya sekseh mendesah minta di-

 **Joshua :** *buru-buru bekep Mingyu sebelum dia meracuni yang lain*

 **Ask Woozi**

 **wooziku yang manis dan cantik, bisa nggak kamu niup balon pake hidung?**

 **Woozi :** fansku yang alay, kok pertanyaanmu minta divacok ya? bisa nggak kamu berenang di kobokan nasi pecel?

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **dokyeom~nie kenapa kamu bikin aku sakit hati lagi? hiks T-T**

 **Vernon :** wah hyung apain anak orang sampe patah hati gitu ? gawat lho kalau nggak di transplantasi nanti,,

 **Seungkwan :** enon, ini beda sama gagal jantung ya?

 **Dokyeom :** aku ngapain? perasaan aku nggak pernah ngelukain hati orang? palingan bikin jatuh cinta sering...

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **mingyu kamu kan udah punya wonwoo kenapa masih pdkt sama the8 sih? wonwoonya buat aku ya?**

 **Host :** *puterin lagu senangnya dalam hati~~*

 **Mingyu :** apaan nih aku nggak gitu mana pernah aku modusin minghao, kalau dia mau sih nggak papa. tapi yang pasti aku nggak mau ngelepasin Wonwoo.. kalo berani langkahin mayat si Jun dulu..

 **Jun :** woi,,, kok jadi owe sih? kalo berani sendiri sana.. jangan jadi PHO dong.. /perusak hubungan orang/ persaingan tidak sehat ini.

 **Ask The8**

 **ooh gulaliku yang manis. kenapa kamu cute banget?**

 **The8 :** pertanyaannya sama, jadi aku juga nggak tahu udah dari lahir gini.

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **kenapa kamu masuk seventeen? kenapa nggak masuk aja ke After School aja?**

 **Jeonghan :** iya mendingan dia ada disana aja, dia lebih apal itu gerakan dibanding koreo punya sendiri. dari pada masuk sepentin masuk aja ke 'pulang sekolah'.

 **Woozi :** jangan ntar dia jadi saingan Raina-sunbae soal tembemnya..

 **Dokyeom :** kalo abang saranin mending kamu masuk sistar aja..

 **Vernon :** iya biar bisa lihat kebohaian*?* dia lebih lagi, saingan sama Hyorin-sunbae *tos sama Dika*

 **Dokyeom :** setuju *tos sama Vernon*

 **Dokyeom & Vernon : ***ngecess bayangin Seungkwan joget 'Shake it'*

 **Scoups :** non, aku juga nyaranin ke kamu... jangan sering main sama dika ntar otakmu keracunan yang enggak-enggak.. jadi sudah tidak bersih lagi...

 **Seungkwan :** heh yang ditanya tuh i bisa shadap nggak? i mau ngomong ini.. kenapa cuma i saja yang dijadiin bahan ngecess di here.. enon nanti malem nggak boleh sleep sama i ya?

 **Ask Vernon**

 **vernon~nie maukah kamu menikah dengan host acara ini?**

 **Host :** pertanyaan ini... sungguh asdfghjklospofospfj/speechless/

 **Seungkwan :** bentar, kenapa harus sama vernon?

 **Host :** nggak papa, kalo sama aku ntar bisa perbaiki keturunan, ntar anak kita gampang jadi artis. kan mukanya blasteran di sini mah asal mukanya blasteran gampang jadi artis. lagian kalo sama yang idung nggak ada gini kalo ciuman ntar nggak ganggu..

 **Seungkwan :** ini cuma pertanyaan dan bisa aja ditolak. lagian nggak nyadar umur itu udah mau mak-mak juga masih ngembat berondong aja.. dikira tante2 girang lho.

 **Host :** aaa-/tewas ditempat/

 **Ask Dino**

 **maknae multitalen-an kamu pilih dicintai aku atau di buang kesumur sama seungkwan? JAWAB!**

 **Dino :** dicintai sama semua orang, tapi nggak sama host

 **Host :** /sadar lagi/ woy aku nggak pedo..

 **Dino :** kok aku bacanya ada telenannya ya?

 **8\. by Game SMl**

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Deka, kepikiran mau buka restorang sama Mingyu kagak? Yang ngelola member seventeen gitu kalian jadi chef!**

 **Dokyeom :** boleh juga tuh saran bagus... mau nggak ming?

 **Mingyu :** kita jadi Chef, yang ngelola seventeen? dikelola kemana? dimakanin iya.. belum buka restonya udah abis duluan. kita tahu sendiri kalo soal makanan itu bagaikan perburuan alam liar.

 **Dino :** jangan deh ntar saingan sama resto emak aku. udahlah kita nyanyi aja.

 **Ask Jun**

 **bang sebenarnya kamu siapanya Heechul? Anak tersembunyi Heechul dengan Hankyung kah?**

 **Host :** huaaa banzaaiii ternyata nggak aku doang yang mikir begitu... iya jangan-jangan kamu anak rahasia mereka **.**

 **Jun :** apa sih? emang aku di lepehin apa? sj aja baru ada tahun 2005 aku 96 udah ada.

 **Host :** cihh fakta.

 **Jun :** tapi banyak yang bilang gitu sih aku lovechild-nya hanchul. tapi aku belum bertemu mereka ntar kalo ketemu aku mau minta uang jajan,.../berasa jadi anaknya beneran/

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **mak bagi bagi tips rawat rambut biar badai mak!**

 **Jeonghan :** sering-sering aja tiap malem jumat kliwon ambil kembang 7 rumah /nyolong punya tetangga/ terus rendem di air 7 kran /kran tetangga pastinya/ abis itu buat keramas pasti dijamin rambut kamu anti mainstream..

 **Wonwoo :** itu ritual ngerawat rambut apa ritual pasugihan sih?

 **Jeonghan :** itu ritual susuk pemikat...

 **Wonwoo :** wah mau tanding gak sama susukku?

 **Woozi :** mereka berdua ngomongin apa sih?

 **9\. by Herlin 790**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **won mama kamu jualan gula ya ?**

 **Kenapa kamu manis banget ? Dan apa kamu merestui hubungan ku dengan adik mu jeon bohyuk ? :v :v**

 **Wonwoo :** apa kamu bilang? Bohyuk?... *buru2 telepon adiknya* kamu kalo ada orang yang ngajakin kawin jangan mau ya?

 **... :** ngomong apa sih kak? aku lagi mandi nih.

 **Wonwoo :** pokoknya kamu nggak boleh pacaran sebelum kakak. kamu nggak boleh ngelangkahin kakak lho ya.

 **... :** lagian kakak ngapain tiba-tiba telpon terus ngelarang-ngelarang orang sih.

 **Wonwoo :** kamu mandi aja kok bawa telpon sih? jangan-jangan kamu nelpon pacar kamu?

 **Hoshi :** dasar Brocom/Brother-complex/.

 **10\. By : Meanionfire**

 **Ask Mingyu, Hoshi, Dokyeom kapan mau ngelamar wonwoo, woozi dan aku?**

 **Dokyeom :** tunggu, kamu yakin udah siap? kayaknya abang masih ada di svt, harus berbagi sama yang lainnya? yakin kamu kuat?

 **Hoshi :** gimana kalo bareng aja, biar yang dateng nggak bingung...

 **Mingyu :** tapi masalahnya yang diajak kawin mau enggak?

 **Woozi & Wonwoo :** pikirin kerjaan yang bener dulu, baru lamar anak orang..

 **Ask Dino**

 **kapan gede? sama noona yuk!**

 **Dino :** aku udah gede sih, tapi nggak ah aku takut sama noona-noona apalagi yang itu /ngelirik host/

 **Host :** dibilang aku bukan pedo.

 **Ask Joshua**

 **kapan taken?**

 **Joshua :** kapan-kapan nggak papa dong.

 **Host :** nungguin host nggak ngarepin bias dulu aja ya?

 **Joshua :**...sampe kapan itu?

 **Ask Woozi**

 **kapan mau bikinin ddalgona buat aku?**

 **Woozi :** kamu main-main aja ke dorm kita pasti aku bikinin... itu juga kalo tahu alamatnya /senyum evil/

 **Ask Vernon**

 **mending ngedengerin seungkwan ngerapp pake bahasa engrish apa dijadiin uke sama dino?**

 **Vernon :** mending Seungkwan lah... apa itu uke? aku nggak suka.. biarlah korban kuping ketimbang korban yang lain.

 **11\. by sevengirlmansae**

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **warna kulitnya putih ke abu-abuan ya?**

 **Mingyu :** putih aja, kenapa sih nggak rela banget kalo aku putih? putih abu-abu emangnya aku seragam anak sma?

 **Ask Dokyeom.**

 **mau nggak nikah sama aku?**

 **Dokyeom :** jawabannya sama kayak yang diatas tadi, aku udah bilang.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **kalo aku kasih burger satu restoran plus jadi pacar aku mau nggak?**

 **Mingyu :** hyung jangan termakan rayuan hyung... aku juga bisa kalo cuma beliin burger aja..

 **Wonwoo :** yaudah banyak-banyakan, yang banyak ntar aku pilih...

 **Ask Scoups**

 **bisa nggak kamu ngelepasin joshua buat aku? mau aku nikkahin soalnya.**

 **Scoups :** kalau joshuanya mau sih nggak pa-pa... tapi kamu tahu nggak kalau level tertinggi dari cinta adalah tetap mencintainya walau tidak bisa memilikinya..

 **Dokyeom :** cieee~ ngomongin diri sendiri cieee~

 **Hoshi :** ciee~ sama ciee.

 **Ask Joshua**

 **kenapa pilih seungcheol? kenapa nggak wonwoo atau mingyu? woozi juga boleh tuh. *dibakarhoshi***

 **Joshua :** milih apa nih? milih dia jadi ketua SVT? karena emang dia yang paling tua dimari.. dia udah kaya buyutnya disini.

 **Scoups :** ngomong tua kamu sendiri seumuran sama aku..

 **Joshua :** dan karena dia juga yang bisa mengerti member dengan sangat baik.

 **Seungkwan :** karena dia itu, scuptta ttu~~ coupstta ttu~~ stutututu joahaeyo~ /joget/

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **kenapa kamu suka mingyu?**

 **Jeonghan :** suka buat diapain nih, lumayan dia buat ada di dapur. dia anak yang multi talent bisa apa aja... masak, nyuci, bersih-bersih, benerin genteng, pawang ujan kemarin bahkan dia sempet jadi pawang monyet..

 **Mingyu :** wah mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur dengan tidak semestinya dilarang kak seto lho,

 **Wonwoo :** iya kan kasihan monyetnya..

 **Mingyu :** hyung, anak dibawah umur itu aku lho..

 **12\. by Jung Eun Ri714**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Kamu suka rambut Hoshi warna apa?**

 **Woozi :** sebenernya aku nggak masalah sih dia pake rambut apa nggak /?/ tapi aku lebih prefer dia rambutnya coklat atau hitam lebih kawaii.

 **Hoshi :** yuhuu kawaiii

 **Host [Au] :** peraya nggak percaya, ini aku tulis sebelum foto teaser si jidat lapangan itu muncul. dan beneran jadi coklat /langsung ngiler lihat foto hoshi./

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Misalnya Woozi ninggalin kamu. Kamu mau sama Bang Dika? atau lebih baik sendiri?**

 **Dokyeom :** udah ama bang dika aja, ama bang dika nggak sakit kok.

 **Woozi :** woy mau lu apain?

 **Dokyeom :** nggak disakitin perasaannya maksud aku.

 **Hoshi :** aku sendiri aja deh.

 **Dokyeom :** iya tapi dika tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian kok, tenang saja.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Misalnya di dunia ini tinggal bang Dika, Jehopnya BiTiEs sama Kuda. Kamu milih siapa?**

 **Woozi :** waduh ini kenapa harus sama kuda-kuda ini, katanya dika sama hoshi jadi aku nggak akan pilih dia sampai kapanpun, bikin canggung tau kalau aku ditinggal berdua sama dia..

 **Dokyeom :** emangnya kenapa? aku terlalu ganteng ya?

 **Hoshi :** tapi kalau berdua sama aku nggak canggung kan?

 **Dokyeom :** enggak dong..

 **Hoshi :** nggak ada yang nanya ke kamu..

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Kenapa banyak moment CoupsZi di One Fine day? Kenapa moment Seunghan jarang muncul?**

 **Scoups :** masa sih? kalau soal coupzi aku kurang tahu tapi kalo soal jeonghan dia kesibukan ngurusin anak-anaknya...

 **The8 :** kenapa kita di kurusin, kan belum tentu mereka mau kurus? apalagi aku..

 **Scoups :** kalo nggak ada yang jagain/lihat Jun/ udah aku buang nih anak, di urus bukan dikurusin Minghao sayang..

 **Ask Dino**

 **Dino-ya nugu aegi? xD :3**

 **Dino :** hah ini nih pemaksaan yang aku nggak suka

 **Jeonghan :** Dino nugu aegi? jawab atau mak nggak sisain jelantah buat klimisin rambut kamu

 **Dino :** ih emak mah suka gitu, ngancem nya sekalian buka aib ih.

 **Jeonghan :** nugu aegi?

 **Dino :** Jeonghan emak aegi.. maksanya nggak enak sih/ngedumel/

 **13\. by Kim Anita**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **won si mingyu kan hobinya tebar pesona, ga ama namja ataupun ke yeoja. ga jealous? klo kamu capek sama mingyu ke aku aja sini. aku ikhlas kkkkk**

 **Mingyu :** dilarang sabotase hubungan orang ya, aku tebar pesonanya ke Wonwoo aja, yang lain kan nggak maksud itu,,,

 **Wonwoo :** jujur aja nggak pa-apa.. lagian kalau aku capek banyak yang mau sama aku..

 **Mingyu :** jangan gitu hyung, masalahnya nggak ada yang mau sama aku kecuali hyung..

 **14\. by Eunji Park**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Kapan uji tinggi? Kapan uji aegyo? Kapan uji nikahin aku?**

 **Hoshi :** dia nggak nikah sama kamu, karena aku nggak akan biarin..

 **Host :** yang ditanya bang uji ya? abang jidat lebar diem aja..

 **Hoshi :** woii...

 **Woozi :** iya, dia tanyanya ke aku, kamu minggir dulu.. tapi ini pertanyaannya kok... aku segini aja udah banyak yang suka kok. lagian gampang kan ngenalin akunya

 **Hoshi :** iya dipeluk juga gampang.

 **Woozi :** soal nikah ntar an aja dah... aku belum kepikiran.

 **Mingyu :** ntar malah dikira pernikahan anak dibawah umur. jadi pernikahan dini.

 **Woozi :** /ambil gitar/

 **15\. by Dewi255**

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **kenapa diva Boo emesin kek bakpao ? xD**

 **Seungkwan :** karena aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menggemaskan... ya kan?

 **Ask Jun**

 **kenapa adek gua yg cowok bisa ngebiasin elu ? :'v**

 **Jun :** jadi ini pertanyannya ya harus ditanyain ke adiknya, aa' jun kan nggak tahu apa-apa... tapi salam buat adiknya ya..

 **Host :** /cobain racunin adek cowok aku/ oh iya lupa umurnya aja udah sepantaran ama si woozi...

 **Ask Vernon**

 **pilih jadi semenya seungkwan ato jadi ukenya seokmin ? -,-**

 **Vernon :** /liatin dika senyum aneh/ aku nggak suka dibawah... enak ama boo kita bisa gantian ya kan?

 **Joshua :** istigfar, kalian masih kecil sadar ingat umur... nggak baik ngelangkahin yang tua.

 **Seungkwan :** yah yang tua kelamaan, kita juga kepengen kan?

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **apa reaksi lu kalo tau mingyutem selingkuh di depan mata lu?**

 **Trs pilih mutusin dia ato berpaling ke jisoo ? :'v**

 **Wonwoo :** aku jadiin tumbal ritual tetep ganteng ku.. terus nggak aku putusin tapi tinggal selingkuh ke Jisoo aja, biar dia tahu rasanya itu ccekiiitt cekiiittt.

 **Hoshi** : bagus tuh.

 **16\. by Sonewbamin**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **jangan bosen2 sm hoshi ya? kucinta kalian~~**

 **Host & Woozi : **nggak akan, apalagi tampilan sekarang itu. matanya tambah kelihatan merem.

 **Woozi :** /mendelik ke host/

 **Host :** kirain nggak mau jawab, yah aku jawabin.

 **Woozi :** host kita jalan-jalan ke sungai han yuk, ntar aku jorokin kamu disana.

 **Ask Dino**

 **karena km blm ada yg tanya kan kasian, jd aku mau tanya sm km. kenapa km imut? /apadeh/**

 **Dino :** aku nggak cuma imut aku segalanya,..

 **Ask Scoups**

 **pilih doyoon apa jeonghan?**

 **Scoups :** /mengenang masa lalu/

 **Jeonghan :** pilih dia, aku kawin lari ama Jisoo lho.

 **Scoups :** tolong baim tuhan,, baim tidak bisa memutuskan...

 **Ask 17**

 **kenapa kalian ngga debut bareng doyoon,mingming, dongjin, samuel? gimana hubungan kalian sekarang? /baper/**

 **17 :**...

 **Woozi :** mungkin jalan kita sudah berbeda, jika memang ini ujungnya kau akan tetap dalam jiwa... /ijihun sarasvati/

 **Scoups :** /mojok, ikutan baper/

 **The8 :** karena aku datang paling terakhir, aku belum sempat akrab dan punya hubungan yang erat dengan mereka. tapi sebenarnya aku ingin kita bersama-sama.

 **Host :** kok jadi sedih sih suasananya, aa' dika komporin dong biar panas.

 **Hoshi :** dikanya lagi kalap di pojokan.

 **17\. by YJ97**

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **kamu koq mirip Junsu JYJ? apa ini hanya perasaanku ato halusinasi?**

 **Dokyeom :** itu udah pasti perasaanmu yang berhalusinasi.. mana ada orang nomer 13 di sini mirip sama Junsu-sunbae..

 **Seungkwan :** aa dika~~

 **Dokyeom :** iya dek ajeng, ada apa ya?

 **Seungkwan :** besok jalan-jalan bareng adek yuk.

 **Dokyeom :** boleh tapi itu pisau di belakang buat apa?

 **Seungkwan :** oh ini, ini buat motongin orang yang secara nggak langsung ngatain adek jelek...

 **Dokyeom :** iya ampun dek.. bercanda aa'nya.

 **18\. by seira minkyu**

 **Ask The8**

 **diantara member seventeen paling sayang sama siapa? :)**

 **The8 :** aku sayang sama semuanya, tapi kalau soal deket aku deket sama Dino sebenarnya dia baik kok nggak suka ngerjain beda sama yang lain..

 **Dino :** waktu itu aku dipaksa mak Jeonghan buat diiem ,,, sebenernya aku nggak tega.

 **Jun :** mangkanya dek hao jangan jauh-jauh dari aa' ntar dijahilin.

 **Ask Jun**

 **Jun muka kamu itu identik sama heechul, kamu anaknya hangeng-heechul ya?! berarti abang kamu evil maknaenya suju dong? (secara seantero dunia ff tau nya anaknya hanchul biasanya kan kyuhyun)**

 **Jun :** tuh kan ada lagi yang bilang aku anaknya mereka, sekarang adeknya Kyuhyun-sunbae... ntar kalau ketemu Kyuhyun-hyung aku sekalian bisa minta psp dia..

 **Ask Joshua**

 **pilih mana, jadi uke nya seungcheol atau semenya jeonghan? wkwk**

 **Joshua : ...**

 **Vernon :** udah hyung gantian emang paling enak, jawab aja nggak perlu malu ama kita-kita emang kita pada malu gitu sama hyung, enggak kan?

 **Joshua :** tapi aku ngerasa ada baiknya aku tidak menjawab,,,

 **Hoshi :** nggak dijawab juga semua udah pada tahu... hyung itu terlalu baik jadi sama siapa aja mau..

 **Joshua :** dari pada kalian yang mengartikan lebih baik aku jawab aja. dua-duanya juga boleh. tapi lebih banyak ke jeonghannya / yang terakhirnya bisik-bisik/

 **19\. by BaconieSonjay**

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Bang lo kan jomblo? Dan gue pun sama? Jadian yok bang? Biar lepas tuh tittle jones nya :v**

 **Dokyeom :** menanti hoshi terlalu lama.. sebenernya pengen tapi jadi joness itu enak sama ini hayok sama itu hayokk.. bisa tikung kanan tikung kiri.

 **Joshua :** kan enak kan jadi joness.

Akhirnya mereka berdua membentuk aliansi jones tukang tikung.

 **20\. by blehbleh**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **won, kenapa mau sama mingyu? mingyu kan dekil. item. kucel. muka muka ahjussi mesum gitu;(**

 **Mingyu :** weihh ngatainnya kok gitu sih?

 **Woozi :** emang bener sih. lu udah kek om-om yang mesum gitu.

 **Wonwoo :** dimataku dia terlihat seperti puppy yang selalu nurut sama aku.../elus rambut mingyu/

 **Mingyu :** emang nggak ada yang bisa ngertiin aku selain Wonu-hyung... loph loph lah

.o0o.

 **Host :** oh iya pemberitahuan. karena suasana dorm sudah tidak mendukung untuk saya tempati. itu udah ada benda-benda mencurigakan berkeliaran,,/tunjuk benda segitigaa/

 **Dino :** takut ya...

 **Host :** iya takut, takut aku khilaf terus aku sembunyiin. kalian perform nggak pake itu gimana?

 **Joshua :** yang ditakutin malah kamunya. /iket host biar nggak khilaf/

 **Host :** mulai chap atau ep depan kita pindah tempat... besok aja aku kasih tahu sekarang aku mau pulang.

 **Jeonghan :** iyah pulang sana, ntar kalo ketemu kang sayur di depan. bilangin suruh sisain daging ayam sama bawang merah ya..

 **Host :** kalo disuruh bayar ..?

 **Jeonghan :** duit kamu dulu... besok kamu minta sama bapaknya anak-anak..

.o0o.

 **Host :** untuk kali ini, sampai segini dulu pertanyaannya yang masuk. lanjutannya tergantung mood mereka lagi. see you next episode or chapter? and don't forget to ask or just review again...

.

Tbc

.

 **yeayyy mereka kombek demi apa aku jejeritan lihat minghao, hoshi, enon sama emak yang tambah gantengggg... hayati tidak kuat mak, semoga bisa publish sebelum tanggal mereka kombek..**

 **Untuk chap selanjutnya juga, para pembaca di persilahkan bertanya sesuatu pada member dengan cara ketik : ask[spasi]nama member[spasi] pertanyaan. kirim ke kolom review.**

 **untuk chap 5 atau 6 nanti ada kejutan khusus, jadi ask kan bukan hanya bertanya tapi juga berarti meminta, aku berpikiran untuk buat drama kecil-kecilan gitu ... jadi selain bertanya nanti selipkan keinginan drama atau kejadian apa ya? buat reviewer yang beruntung tepat di angka yang aku targetkan bisa di buatkan, atau yang temanya menarik untuk di buatkan.**

 **ff ini tidak akan melebihi 10 chapter, nanti saya sisihkan 2 chapter untuk mengisi permintaan dan sisanya pertanyaan. tetap bertanya seperti biasa, tapi selipin aja permintaannya. semua pertanyaan di jawab tapi hanya beberapa permintaan yang dikabulkan.. oke?**

 **ditunggu ya,**

 **Review juseyo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN!**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Karena mendapat respon yang positif dan cukup dapat lumayan pertanyaan, jadi saya berterima kasih banyak. minta maaf sebelumnya siapa tahu kalau ada jawaban yang offense itu nggak maksud ya. atau jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan.

Disebuah tempat yang cukup rame... ini yang akan jadi tempat baru mereka kali ini, dan disini sudah banyak orang berlalu lalang.

 **17 :** /clingak-clinguk/

 **Host :** ya, dengan ini saya lanjutkan acara ini,

 **Jeonghan :** ini dimana ini?

 **Host :** katanya mau syuting outdoor, sekarang kan udah di kabulkan.. masa liat aja nggak paham kita dimana ?

 **Vernon :** ini kan cuma di teras dorm.

 **Host :** tapi kan seenggaknya ini outdoor.

 **Dokyeom :** harusnya aku tidak terlalu excited, aku sampe ngepak koper lho. siapa tahu diajak ke bali gitu..

 **Host :** saya aja baru sekali ke balinya, itu juga wisata sekolah berapa tahun yag lalu itu.. udah lupa juga.

 **Seungkwan :** /keluar pake celana gemeznya./ jadi kita berjemur di bali nya?.

 **Woozi :** bali apaan? kita aja syuting di teras Dorm.

 **Seungkwan :** nggak jadi? aku udah dandan ala pantai gini, nggak jadi.. ihhh sebell. /ambil taplak meja tutupin pahanya/

 **Host :** lagian di jeju kan balinya korea udah banyak pantainya..

 **Seungkwan :** ya kan beda. yaudah sana mulai pertanyaannya.

 **Host :** iya besok aja ya, aku ajakin ke tempat seru, masih dipersiapkan tempatnya... oke, jigeum buteo Ask SVT sijakhapsida...

.o0o.

.

 **1\. by rena anaknya babeh**

 **Ask Dino**

 **Dino pilih jadi babunya wonu apa jadi ukenya mingyu?**

 **Dino :** aduhh,, aku bingung harus jawab yang mana,, soalnya dua-duanya nggak enak. lagian aku kan masih polos kok ditanyain begituan.

 **Jeonghan :** jangan dengerin nak, mak nggak akan biarin itu terjadi.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **kalo sama wonu panggilan special nya apa? sayang? bebeb?**

 **Mingyu :** aku bukan orang alay kok tenang aja nggak kayak dia /tunjuk Jun/ panggil hyung itu udah paling kesayangan.

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **setiap liat muka lu kenapa gue bulshing ya? kenapa tuh?**

 **Dokyeom :** mungkin itu gejala Dika-fever.. pertama memang gejalanya seperti itu, dan maaf nggak ada obatnya...

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **pilih vernon atau joshua?* sebenernya nggak rela bawa" joshua.**

 **Seungkwan :** lha, kalo nggak rela ngapa dibawa-bawa,,, karena vernon kemarin milih aku gantian dong aku milih Josh hyung..

 **Vernon :** ajeng air susu dibalas air tuba nih...

 **Seungkwan :** udah tahu lah jawabannya, nggak usah dijelasin seluruh dunia juga tahu...

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **emak pilih yang mana Joshua apa Scoups? kalo kelamaan PHP-in nanti mereka bakal jadi official *evillaugh**

 **Jeonghan :** kalo mereka official, aku mau jadi single parent aja.. biarin aja aku bakal jadi janda 10 anak.

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **lu kenapa harus di kopelin sama si bantet Woozi seh? kenapa nggak sama hostnya gitu?**

 **Host :** yang bikin pertanyaan ini,,, i loph u so muchhh /cipok basah/. ayo hoshi kita bersatu gitu, Hoshi dan Host ntar kopel kita namanya Hoshit kalo dipanjangin jadi Holysheet.

 **Hoshi :** nggak enak bener nama kopelnya, mending sama uji, sunhun kan bagus.

 **Woozi :** sebenernya gua nggak ada masalah sama ini pertanyaan, tapi itu kok ada bantetnya ya?.

 **2\. by sevengirlmansae**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Tips biar bisa bikin lagu yang keren gimana?**

 **Woozi :** sering-sering aja galau, biasanya inspirasi datang disaat bencana tiba.

 **Hoshi :** lagu 'akkinda' emang dari bencana juga?

 **Woozi :** iya aku udah kodein kamu tapi kamu kurang peka.. aku lupa kalau kamu itu nggak bisa sama kode-kodean.

 **Hoshi :** habis aku kan nggak pernah ikut pramuka **.** kalau lagu 'mansae'?

 **Woozi :** masih nggak nyadar juga, cowok mah suka gitu.. nggak pernah ngertiin aku /ngambek manja/

 **Hoshi :** kok jadi aku yang salah.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Wonu banyak yang minta lo kawinin tuh, lo mau pilih yang mana?*nunjukparafans**

 **Mingyu :** hyung aku juga seorang fans lho / bawa lighstik sama kipas bergambar melody nyolong punya dino./

 **Wonwoo :** jadi kamu fans nya siapa?

 **Mingyu :** im your fans, your biggest fan.. /lihat contekan di tangan/

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Rahasia bisa nikung gebetan orang gimana? soalnya gue mau nikung hubungan meanie.**

 **Joshua :** /senyum elegant berasa nemu pengikut baru/

 **Mingyu :** hyung jangan ngajarin anak orang jadi nggak bener, kena tikung itu sakit tapi nggak berdarah tahu nggak..

 **Wonwoo :** bukannya aku yang harusnya bilang gitu? kamu nggak ingat ini? /nunjukin foto Mingyu meluk Jeonghan di ISC yang disodorin josh/

 **Meanie :** /berantem adu mulut/

 **Host :** tinggalin mereka, yang mikir adu mulut cipokan, luar biasalah kalian..

 **Joshua :** tuh gampang kan?kamu cukup diam dan nunggu hubungan mereka renggang, disaat itulah kesempatan tikung bisa mencapai 85%...

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Gyu kok kulit lo item plus dekil seh apa rahasianya*bawa_buku_hutang***

 **Mingyu :** sering-sering main di kubangan lumpur, ini kenapa sih? aku ini sexy tahu ini namanya tan bukan item apalagi dekil.

 **Ask Host**

 **Kira-kira di Seventeen ada kriteria cowok idaman lu kagak? jawab yeht. sebutkan namanya juga. *hohoho***

 **Jeonghan** : gue penasaran orang kayak kamu gini ngerti nggak sama itu pertanyaan.

 **Host :** enak aja, paham betul aku sama itu.. aku ceritain ya...

 **Joshua :** lama nggak nih..

 **Host :** wah kena karma yang kemarin. di sepentin ada orang yang mirip banget sama apa ya istilahnya gebetan tapi cuma dalam tahap PMDK...

 **Hoshi :** apaan tuh..

 **Host :** Pendekatan mulu dapetnya kagak... tanggal lahirnya pun sama persis.. dia orangnya cool tapi nggak jaim paling ganteng kalo pegang gitar... udah tahu siapa kan?

 **Seungkwan** : bang haji rhoma irama.

 **Host** : ngomong nggak nyambung lagi aku jambak lhp. abang Joshua... yah masih gantengan abang josh sih cuma kan dia nggak kena poles bedak.

 **Seungkwan :** /buang bedaknya ngerasa disindir/

 **Host :** dia ultahnya 30 Des 95 dan dia adik kelas gue / kan ketahuan umur gua/ dan sekarang aku lampiasin aja ke bang josh. udah ah pokoknya yang idaman itu abang josh, oh iya sama Hosh.

 **Woozi :** kok jadi nambah? dia mirip siapa?

 **Host :** nggak mirip siapa-siapa. aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama dia... dia itu kan matanya kawaiii.

 **The8 :** wah awas aja ini kalo kakak host lebih banyak dapat pertanyaan dibanding kita...

 **Ask 17**

 **pilih upin ipin atau boiboi boy?**

 **Hoshi :** anime kah?

 **Host :** itu anime anak kembar nggak lulus-lulus TK. yang boiboi itu kok kayak anak di jalan itu yang bawa motor ya?

 **17 :** /liatin host aneh/

 **Host :** maklum aja, adikku termasuk alayindo, tv dirumah tontonannya itu mulu nggak bisa diganggu gugat, saking jengkelnya pengen gue jual di tokobag*s... adek gue.

 **Hoshi :** wahhh... kirain tipinya..

 **Host :** uji mau nggak gantiin adek aku, tanggal lahirnya beda dikit, dia 2sep96, bang uji kan 22sep96 ntar aku beliin permen deh

 **Woozi :** nggak ah ntar kamu kibulin mulu..

 **Hoshi :** aku sama Woozi lebih suka nonton anime japun sih, itu yag sailor moon. kurang tahu juga kalo yang itu.

 **Woozi :** iya kamu fokusnya ke rok pendek kok nggak bisa kelihatan dalemannya itu.

 **Host :** kemarin kayaknya Moonlight Angel deh.

 **Hoshi :** pokoknya ada moon moon nya.

 **3\. by Misharu Rin**

 **Ask Host**

 **Ask Host : "Kak Author, kamunya umur berapa sih? Abis tadi pas baca, adik cowoknya aja udh seumuran Wuji ._."**

 ***digeplak Authornya***

 **The8 :** tuh kan nanya ke kak host lagi.

 **Host :** wah jangan salahin saya dong, ini kan diluar ekspektasi saya.. kenapa host juga kena ask. pake nanya umur lagi kan nyesek...

 **Scoups :** sabar ya..

 **The8 :** sekali lagi ada yang nanyain soal host, bakal dapat piring cantik.

 **Mingyu :** kalo nanyanya banyak ke dia, ubah aja judulnya jadi nanya Ask Host ini...

 **Host :** hint aja, saya kpopers lama dulu masih jaman-jamannya suju... udah tahulah kayaknya. nanti aja episode terakhir aku reveal umurku.

 **4\. by NhrCheolSoo**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **babeh tanggung jawab lu, kemarin lu apain joshua? itu di lehernya ada bercak" gitu seh?**

 **Scoups :** masa sih? yang mana merahnya? sakit nggak.

 **Joshua :** nggak ada kok kayaknya.

 **Jeonghan :** tangannya, itu bisa nggak grepe-grepe yang lain nggak?

 **Joshua :** ini palingan digigit serangga..

 **Dokyeom :** seranggnya macem apa yang bisa bikin segede itu..

 **Scoups :** ehemmm next pertanyaan...

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Tem bisa ngga lu kasih abang jun buat gue? gue udah gagal nikung lu.**

 **Mingyu :** haha, kekuatan cinta kita memang tak akan kalah dengan tikungan kurang tajam kayak gitu. kalo mau Jun ambil aja.

 **The8 :** woi jangan gitu dong.. /ThugHaoVer/

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Wonu belajar ilmu hitam dimana? gue mau ikut belajar dong. Jadikan aku muridmu guru*sembah sujud**

 **Wonwoo :** siap hidup anti-mainstream dulu. banyak ritual yang kamu harus jalani, dan kebanyakan tengah malem. ntar kamu ke sekolahnya ngantuk jangan dulu ya...

 **Ask Woozi**

 **lu bisa nyanyi kan? coba sekarang lu nyanyi full album!**

 **Woozi :** albumnya siapa? albumnya bang haji?

 **Seungkwan :** wahh itu sampe lebaran besok juga belum kelar kalau albumnya bang haji...

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Om Josh kapan official sama babeh scoups? *haus akan cheolsoo***

 **Joshua :** kamu aja yang jawab, nggak enak akunya.

 **Scoups :** kamu aja...

 **Joshua :** kamu

 **Scoups :** kamu...

 **Jeonghan :** biar aku aja yang jawab. mereka nggak akan official selama masih ada aku, titik.

 **Ask The8**

 **Kalo lagi jalan sama jun biasanya ngapain aja?**

 **The8 :** biasanya sih, latihan sabar soalnya aa' nggak bisa diem.. kalo ada yang bening sedikit suka lupa yang dirumah.

 **Ask 17**

 **Diantara kalian ada yang bisa jodohin aku sama Jeon Bohyuk kagak? abangnya nggak dapet setidaknya adeknya gitu.**

 **udah nyerah nggak bisa nikung meanie!.TT**

 **Wonwoo :** bohyuuukkkkk...ini gawat/telpon lagi/

 **... :** kakak plis aku lagi sekolah ini.

 **Wonwoo :** bohong, kakak ini kan lagi nelpon telepon rumah. ngapain kamu sekolah bawa-bawa telepon rumah ?

 **... :** lagiankakak ngapain telepon rumah aku kan ada hp.

 **Wonwoo :** oh iya.. kakak ingetin lagi ya, kamu kalau ada yang iming-iming dibeliin burger tapi minta dijodohin sama kamu jangan mau ya. sekalipun itu member sepentin.

 **... :** aku kan bukan kakak yang gampang dibujuk pake burger.

 **Wonwoo :** oh iya lupa lagi..

 **Seungkwan :** mereka itu saudara macam apa sih, kok dari tadi nggak ada yang nyambung.

 **5\. by Rina271**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Pilih Jeonghan ato Joshua Hong ? *aku aja* #abaikan**

 **Scoups :** aku nggak mau milih lagi, kemarin kan udah. udah dibikin pusing. tapi aku akan jaga mereka semua..

 **Host :** thanks ya idenya masih masuk daftar list...

 **6\. by Zahra492**

 **Ask Jun**

 **Minghao kan jadi makin ganteng (sampai author" pada fangirling). Kan kamu cantik cem heechul, boleh dong minghao jadi seme kamu?X)))**

 **Host :** para author? berarti nggak cuma aku doang yang pangirling.. emang dia jadi makin ganteng sih.

 **Jun :** dia luarnya aja yang ganteng dalamnya masih cinnamon roll. jadi dia tetep eneng aku yang paling cute. kamu belum tahu keganasan Heechul-mak sih.

 **Wonwoo :** wah udah manggil emak aja nih.

 **Jeonghan :** kalau gitu kamu kupecat jadi anakku.

 **7\. by Eunji Park**

 **Bang Uji kok bisa ganteng? bang uji kok bisa imut? Bang uji kok bisa galak?**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Woozi :** terima kasih pujiannya, aku kan nggak terlalu tinggi jadi kalau jadi model itu agak kurang masuk mangkanya harus bisa yang lainnya. Tapi aku beneran nggak galak kok. Itu merekanya aja pada ngggak bener mulu…

 **Hoshi :** dia emang bisa segalanya kok. bahkan bisa bikin aku jatuh di lubang yang sama kalau sama dia.

 **Host :** /senyum aneh denger perkataan menjurus itu/

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **bang kapan putih? kapan masakin buat aku dan anak anak kita/?**

 **Mingyu :** pada nggak terima nih aku sexy.

 **Dokyeom :** lu udah punya anak?

 **Mingyu :** nggak itu bohong...

 **Dokyeom :** kemarin pas minta makan di pulau 7 [yeosot] ngakunya punya anak dua...

 **Mingyu :** itu gimik doang.. sekalian rencana sih.. boleh kan hyung?

 **Wonwoo :** ngomong sama aku?

 **8\. by BaconieSonjay**

 **Ask Dokyeom &Joshua **

**gimana kalau kita bikin couple seokmin sama joshua aja, eh tapi mana yang seme ? Mana yang uke yah?**

 **Dokyeom &Joshua : **/saling lihat-lihatan/

 **Vernon :** aku kasihan sama Josh-hyung yang musti deal with that horse...

 **Seungkwan :** ngomong apa non?

 **Dokyeom :** kalau kak josh mau sih aku nggak keberatan... /muka sok cantik/

 **Hoshi :** najis... muka lo ngeselin.

 **Host :** tebak aja, si dika nggak mau jadi uke.

 **Dokyeom :** ihh host pinter deh..

 **9\. by**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Enakan pas masukin jeonghan apa masukin jisoo?  
wkwkwkw #otakmesum #emang**

 **Scoups :** masukin?

 **Woozi :** mungkin masukin duit belanja ke dompet mungkin. pikiran positifff

 **Scoups :** pokoknya aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka, kalo dua-duanya hayok.

 **Host :** wahhh makasih dramanya... lengkap banget aku pikirin dulu ya, bisa apa nggak nya. tunggu aja. masuk ke daftar list.

 **10\. By nhy10Boonon**

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Seungkwanku sayang :v cinta Enon gak?kapan go public ?**

 **Seungkwan :** cinta dong, eh tapi go public apaan? go kan pergi public kan masyarakat? aku disuruh pergi dari masyarakat?

 **Vernon :** ajeng go pubilc itu maksudnya kamu bikin pengumuman ke khalayak umum..

 **Seungkwan :** oh gitu, kirain. kita kan masih muda ntar-ntar aja lah go publicnya.

 **Ask Vernon**

 **Vernon... Lu ganteng deh, Ajeng kapan dilamar :v ?**

 **Seungkwan :** enon mau lamar ajeng..?

 **Vernon :** eh ituu.. masih mikir-mikir ntar kalo mama Jwa nggak ngijinin gimana.

 **Joshua :** panggilnya udah mama nih?

 **Seungkwan :** nungguin kakak aku taken duluan aja deh..

 **11\. Liony Liem**

 **Ask Minghao**

 **Kamu di teaser ganteng parah,klo Kang Jun kalah saing gimana? Ukenya tetep kamu kan?**

 **The8 :** makasih, banyak yang bilang aku ganteng sekarang,

 **Host :** kamu emang ganteng kok dek.

 **Jun :** tetep masih gantengan aku, dan saya tetep on top lho ya..

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Bang Deka di OFD kumel kucel,kok di teaser jadi ganteng? Tapi ekspresinya kek ditinggal kawin lari ama pacarnya? Kenapa bangg.. Jawab! Jawab bang, jawab. Baaanggg jawaaab *digaplok***

 **Dokyeom :** sabar nak…oh di pulau aku jarang mandi emang, masa kamar mandinya ada kameranya... keenakan yang liat.

 **Scoups :** tapi pas kamu ganti celana udah kelihatan walau ditutupi kembang-kembang.. staffnya kan pada tahu.

 **Dokyeom :** itu semua gara-gara si ajeng, pasti dia disogok.

 **Seungkwan :** orang aku nggak sengaja.

 **Hoshi :** dia nanyain ekspressi kamu? kayak ditinggal pacar katanya

 **Dokyeom :** dasar kamu ini emang bener-bener nggak peka...

 **Hoshi :** lha kok salah aku lagi?

 **Ask 17**

 **Setelah liat bukti tersirat,coba tebak berapa umur host acara ini? *lirik author***

 **17 :**... /liatin host udah maen gundu ama anak tetangga/

 **Jeonghan :** dia umurnya aja yang banyak tapi kelakuannya persis anak sd alay.

 **Dino :** dari mukanya tua sih..

 **Host :** /dari jauh keselek kelereng/

 **Seungkwan :** dia pernah bilang ke aku pokoknya umurnya diatas kita semua..

 **Hoshi :** diatas kita kan banyak, kenapa nggak kamu tanyain pas perang dunia dua dia udah ada belum?

 **Host :** /lirik balik/

 **12\. by anaknyameanieyangpalingsekseh**

 **Ask Jun**

 **jun kamu kok genit seh? butuh perhatian ya? sini sama aku aja nanti aku beri perhatian.**

 **Jun :** jangan disini ya, nggak enak kedengeran dek Mingh-

 **The8 :** janjinya apa kemarin? nggak akan genit lagi kan?

 **Jun :** iya, aa' janji, tapi eneng jangan pulang ke kampung halaman yah? nggak enak sama mamah mertua.

 **Ask The8**

 **minghao ya kamu tampan sekali di teasernya. bikin iman aku**

 **Host :** ih sama... iman aku tergoda, dasar perusak list bias. nambah-nambahin tahu nggak.

 **The8 :** kenapa sama si iman?

 **Ask Woonwoo**

 **Eomma. aku denger dari sumber terpercaya katanya mingyu lagi proses pendekatan sama joshua ? itu beneran? * kibarkan bendera Minshua**

 **Wonwoo :** kok dia panggil aku eomma?

 **Host :** dilihat dong namanya...

 **Jeonghan :** kalian ini sejak kapan bikin anak. dan kenapa Mingyu harus pdkt ke Joshua?

 **Host :** ini pasti gara-gara bang josh belum taken kebanyakan sama yang laen..

 **Wonwoo :** kalo pertanyaannya ke Mingyu ngapain nanya ke aku. terserah dia mulai sekarang mau jungkir balik kek, salto kek, kayang kek.. /robek bendera/

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **pokoknya kamu harus nikahin aku kalo nggak...**

 **Jeonghan :** kalo nggak kenapa nih? anak aku banyak kamu ntar nggak kuat..

 **Joshua :** kuat apaan?

 **Jeonghan :** kuat gendongnya...

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Mingyu-appa aku anak mu dengan wonwoo lohhhh!* lirik_username  
appa kalo lagi mojok sama wonwoo eomma suka ngapain aja? jangan-jangan... *smirk**

 **Mingyu :** tadi kamu bilang aku sama josh hyung, tuh lihat wonu-hyung jadi ngambek dobel dah... ngedieminnya susah ini. kalo kamu anak kita bantuin dong,,, jangan dikomporin wonu-hyungnya.

 **Host :** ming kalo ngomong napas ming.

 **Mingyu :** jadi nggak jadi mojok berdua kan? terus aku ntar mojok sama siapa?

 **Ask Woozi**

 **woozi aku suka kamu!. i lup you pull. aku padamu lah *wink :***

 **Woozi :** ah, iya... tapi kamu bukan pens nya bang ip*l kan? itu kok sama slogannya,,, aku takut soalnya. kalau bukan ai lof yu full juga.

 **Hoshi :** ama sunyong aja kalo takut...

 **Host :** Berarti nanti dia bakal jadi korbannya bang Unyong...

 **The8 :** korban apaan?

 **Host :** ahh kayak nggak tahu aja /naik-turunin alis/

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Udahlah om josh kalo dirimu masi diPHP-in sama sekup and jeonghan mendingan dirimu dengan diriku saja? gimana? mau ya! ya ya ya**

 **Joshua :** terima kasih tawarannya, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok seperti ini. siapa tahu suatu saat keadaan bisa berbalik, saya termasuk orang yang sabar menunggu kok.

 **Ask Host**

 **situ line90 kah? 94? 93? atau 80? *digampar host**

 **The8 :** /mendelik nggak suka/

 **Host :** yang pasti saya nggak sampe line 80. soalnya saya diatasnya lagi/bercanda/

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Seungcheol ah aku nggak segansegan buat ngawinin kamu kalau kamu berani" buat nolak joshua ? *geret penghulu.**

 **Scoups :** aku nggak pernah nolak, malah aku terima dua-duanya kurang baik apa aku.

 **Jeonghan :** itu nggak baik, nggak mikirin perasaan kita sih.

 **Joshua :** /senyum elegant/

 **Host :** kok saya lebih takut sama orang yang kebanyakan senyum daripada yang banyak marah ya?

 **Hoshi :** iya orang yang sering senyum itu kalau marah serem tahu, jihoon aja yang jarang senyum kalo marah serem apa lagi Josh..

 **Woozi :** nyahutin boleh tapi nggak usah jelekin aku bisa nggak?

 **13\. by Jung Eun Ri714**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Kamu itu imut, manis, lucu dan gemesin. (ya kan hosh?)**

 **Hoshi :** oiya pasti dong.

 **Tapi kenapa kamu G.A.L.A.K banget sih? mirip kyk Agusnya BiTieS.?**

 **Host :** emang bang agus galak..? kalo mirip mukanya ja sih iya.

 **Hoshi :** iya mereka berdua sama-sama bisa bikin lagu, jangan-jangan beneran bapaknya dia, besok kalo ketemu pas di panggung sungkem ah.. biar dapat restu.

 **Host :** iya kombek kalian kan barengan..

 **Woozi :** terusin aja, itu kenapa yang ditanya aku, yang nyerocos malah kalian /dia antifansnya 'Holysheet'/

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Dulu kan kamu deket banget sama Doyoon. Kayak suami istri. Trus sekarang kamu deket sama Jeonghan eommonim. Di masa depan kamu milih siapa? Doyoon atau Jeonghan?**

 **Scoups :** tuhan, lagi-lagi datang pertanyaan seperti ini, apa salah hamba tuhan... kenapa cobaan datang terus-menerus.

 **17 :**... /baru tau kalau leadernya sengklek juga, nggak heran kalo anggotanya juga ikutan/

 **Scoups :** aku mau bicara serius ini, jangan ada yang ketawa lho.. Doyoon-ah terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari perjalanan hidupku, tapi aku tidak ingin kejadian kehilangan kamu terulang kembali, jadi aku akan menjaga dengan sepenuh jiwa apa yang aku miliki sekarang.. orang yang menemaniku hari ini, semoga kita bisa berjalan bersama kedepan./genggam tangan Jeonghan/

 **Dino :** akhirnya... /sujud syukur karena baru ada moment jeongcheol/

 **Hoshi :** /pingsan dikira amanat pembina upacara yang panjang./

 **Ask Dino**

 **Dino-ya. Diantara Seventeen member, yang mana lebih cocok jadi maknae? (harus jawab Woozi lu/?)**

 **Dino :** lah kemarin kan udah, aku jawabnya Uji-hyung, soalnya bisa di suruh seenanknya dan bisa dimarahin sesuka hati.

 **Woozi :** kemarin kok bilangnya aku imut, sekarang beda lagi...

 **Dino :** anu maksudnya... aaa tedaaaakkkk

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Hosh... Persamaan antara kalian berdua (Woozi sama elu) apa hosh?**

 **Hoshi :** kata Ryeowook-sunbae sih muka kita mirip, kalo orang mirip biasanya jodoh ya host?

 **Host :** iya mitosnya sih begitu.

 **Woozi :** kalo kesamaan kelakuan sih, kita paling pekerja keras, kita juga sering nonton anime bareng. bahkan kita sama-sama suka nasi..

 **Host :** nasih mah kebutuhan bukan kesukaan, lu lahir jaman sukarno sampe besok juga kita semua sama-sama makan nasi...

 **Woozi :** yang penting kan sama.. kok jadi kamu yang sewot..

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Kenapa suka sama Wonu? Kenapa nama couple kalian Meanie? Kenapa kamu mirip sama seseorang/?**

 **Mingyu :** pertanyaan apa ini? aku suka wonu yah emang suka nggak ada kata yang bisa menjelaskannya, namanya meanie yang namain kan kalian mana aku tahu... dinamain maikeljeksen juga kita nggak tahu. kalau aku mirip sesuatu kan disangka sy*hrini...

 **Host :** jawabannya panjang dan ngeselin ya...

 **Ask Dino**

 **Kenapa waktu di One Fine Day, kamu milih Seungkwan yang jadi member tertampan terakhir? kenapa gak Bang Dika? #DigebukMassa**

 **DIno :** lah saya lagi yang ditanya... itu kan dipilihin staff aku mah cuma setuju aja..

 **Hoshi :** andaikan nggak dipilihin staff?

 **Dino :** iya tetep sih.. habis dia nggak terima aku ada di posisi pertama...

 **Seungkwan :** aku nggak terimanya kenapa enon di nomor 5 jauh dibawah kamu...

 **Dokyeom :** yah nggak mungkin lah bang dika di akhir... berapa banyak yang minta dikawinin sama bang dika,... ada nggak yang minta dikawinin seugkwan..

 **Seungkwan :** songong lu bang...

 **Host :** kalau sama Seungkwan takut jadi Yuri/cari sendiri ini lawan kata yaoi./ jangankan sama Jeonghan, sama Seungkwan aja aku masih kalah cantikkk..

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Seungkwan-ah. Kenapa elu cengengnya minta ampun? Pas lu nangis, siapa yang peduli sama elu? Vernon? (atau pada ilfil tuh semua)**

 **Seungkwan :** aku nggak cengeng ya, itu hanya mengekspresikan perasaan... yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi... semua baik kok... biasanya sih yang perduli emang non sama bang josh, mereka selalu menghapus air mataku..

 **Joshua :** iya soalnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan perempuan menangis, nggak baik anak perawan suka nangis ntar cantiknya hilang...

 **Seungkwan :** ...

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Ji, kamu itu jinak/? gak sama Hoshi? atau semua elu galakin?**

 **Hoshi :** kalo pas nggak ada orang dia paling jinak dah, kalo banyak orang gini nggak akan mau ngakuin... dia itu sebenernya jinak-jinak merpati...

 **Woozi :** sebenarnya aku galakin mereka itu untuk kebaikan mereka, supaya mereka terbiasa akan dunia yang keras ini.

 **Host :** iya karena hidup nggak semulus paha mas agus...

 **Hoshi :** host dilarang ngomongin ayah mertua sembarangan ya...

 **14\. by Dewi255**

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Be mine yokk *-* gua lelah nungguin bang wonu yg kagak mau berpaling dari si gyutem -,-**

 **Dokyeom :** /joget infinite./ jadi abang cuma jadi pelarian ini, nggak sama yang itu,,, /liat mata sipit/ sama aja buat pelarian.. kan abang jadi syediihh...

 **Ask Trio Gag [Seungkwan, Dokyeom, Hoshi]**

 **kalian napa pada ucul semua sehh :3 pen bawa pulang atu jadinya, yg mao ajadah tapi '-'**

 **Host :** kebagusan nama, sengklek mah sengkleak aja namanya...

 **Hoshi :** yah kalo nggak lucu mah masa kita dinamain trio gag.. ntar gimana kalo kita jadi trio ubur-ubur...

 **Dokyeom :** kita nyanyi munaroh njir...

 **Seungkwan :** liat boleh, bawa pulang jangan... emang aku cowok apaan?

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Kasih tips biar matanya bisa kek abang dong *-***

 **Scoups :** wah emang dimata abang ada apanya nih?

 **Jeonghan :** ada pelanginya kali

 **Hoshi :** barang kali ada es cendolnya mungkin dia pengen...

 **Scoups :** /ketekin Hoshi/ ini mata bukan prj ngapa ada yang jualan...

 **Ask The8**

 **kamu suaranya lucu, boleh pinjem pita suaranya gak ? n,n**

 **The8 :** kalo dipinjem aku pake punya siapa? ntar nggak jadi suara manis dong...

 **Dokyeom :** gimana kalo kamu pinjem sementara pita suaranya top begete sunbae...biar kontras gitu..

 **Jun :** ini pita suara lho, bukan pita peresmian yang bisa dipinjem-pinjemin..

 **15\. by YJ97**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Bang ente kenapa sih kalo lagi ngover lagunye cewek ntu badan bisa luwes bangeeet sih? kan aye jadi iri bang.  
terus terus napa masih mau sama si mingyu kan mingyu sering nikung abang tuh, sini sama aye aja bang biar nanti hatinye aye yang jage biar ga sakit lagi ( lg usha nikung nih *smirk) hehehe...**

 **Wonwoo :** yah emang suka aja, biar iconnya nggak si bakwan aja... kamu juga bisa kalo terus usaha..

 **Dokyeom :** ada yang lagi usaha nikung diomongin langsung...

 **Mingyu :** jangan ada tikung menikung diantara kita, ini bukan sirkuit balap.

 **16\. by SeLay**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Kalau kamu cewek cocoknya masuk di girlgrup mana?**

 **Woozi :**... kurang tahu ya,

 **Hoshi :** ini sih harus orang lain yang menilai. kalau Seungkwan kan pantesnya masuk girlgrup dengan konsep seksi cem sistar kalau Woozi kan cimit-cimit gitu berarti dia harus masuk tueniwan..

 **Dokyeom :** cimit-cimit pala lu peyang, tueniwan kan badass.

 **Hoshi :** emang Woozi kurang badass?

 **Dokyeom :** lu tadi bilangnya cimit-cimit samsudin..

 **Woozi :** kenapa di setiap pertanyaan rasanya aku selalu dapat peran antagonis gini?

 **Wonwoo :** menurut aku sih masuk a-pink cocok dah warna suaranya kan sama ...

 **Hoshi :** tumben nyambung ini anak.. oke owe setuju.

 **Jun :** wah itu punya owe, yang olang china kan owe...

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Lu kan udah ganteng, pinter masak apa kekurangan lu?**

 **Mingyu :** makasihhh... sebenarnya aku nggak kurang apa-apa cuma disini semua member pada bisa apa aja jadi aku nggak kelihatan bakatku.

 **Jeonghan :** dia cuma kurang putih aja..

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Abang kan senyum terus, gitu apa nggak pernah sedih? Nangis gitu pernah nggak'?**

 **Joshua :** yah pernah lah, namanya juga manusia semua pasti pernah sedih, tapi kan tidak semua ditunjukkan terang-terangan...

 **Seungkwan :** /ngerasa tersindir/

 **Joshua :** ada pepatah yang bilang, orang yang senyumnya mencerahkan harimu ketahuilah bahwa dia senantiasa menangis saat dia sendiri..

 **Jeonghan :** /angguk-angguk setuju/

 **Scoups :** /elus-elus punggung./ kalau kamu sedih jangan dipendam sendiri, cerita saja sama kita kalau kamu senyum terus mana kita tahu kalau kamu sedih.

 **17\. by GameSMl**

 **Ask Hoshi & Woozi**

 **Walaupun cinta kalian tak terumbar, bisakah kode-kodean dikit? Biar klepek-klepek gitu akunya.**

 **Woozi :** ngodein hoshi dan dia ngerti, itu sama kayak nungguin sist*r keluarin album religi sama mama lodeh..

 **Hoshi :** yah jangan pake kode dong, udah tau otak aku nggak nyampai, kenapa nggak bilang langsung aja kalau sebenarnya kamu juga suka sama aku... ayo ke penghulu gitu..

 **Woozi :** aku nggak mau, itu kan terlalu gamblang. nanti lama kelamaan kamu bosan sama aku...

 **Hoshi :** kapan aku pernah bilang gitu? aku nggak mungkin bosan dengan kamu apalagi kalau kamu sesekali manja-manja gitu...

 **Woozi :** modus...

 **Host :** yahh kapal[ship] holysheet belum sempet berlayar udah karam duluan..

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Bang wonu, lu bukan jelmaan anaknya YeWook kan? Kan lu rada rada serem mirip Yesung tapi juga manis kaya Ryeowook.**

 **Wonwoo :** wah masa sih? aku baru nyadar kalau iya berarti sayang aku nggak mewarisi suara indah mereka berdua.. tapi aku nggak seaneh yesung-sunbae kan? seenggaknya aku nggak pelihara kura-kura dan kasih nama aneh..,,

jauh disana ddangkkoma bersin-bersin pilek kebanyakan maen di air.

 **Wonwoo :** tapi aku suka sama ryeowook-sunbae dia baik banget sama semua orang...

 **Ask Dokyeom & Joshua**

 **Boleh gabung sama geng jomblonya juga kagak? Mau belajar nikung orang ini.**

 **Dokyeom :** mau masuk aliansi kita musti joness dulu dan punya hasrat menikung yang tinggi.. seenggaknya kalo tikungannya gagal ntar masih bisa kita mainin di f1..

 **Vernon :** kok malah jadi pembalap ?

 **Joshua :** semua pembalap itu tukang tikung..

 **Dino :** beda konteks kali..

 **Ask 17**

 **Sukses buat comebacknya! Bisa kirim albummya gratis kagak?**

 **Scoups :** terima kasih dukungannya, dukung kita juga ya supaya bisa saingan sama grup-grup yang keren seperti bities sama viksss

 **Jeonghan :** wah kalo gratis anak-anak aku mau makan apa? duit dari program ini aja nggak cukup buat makan seminggu..

 **Woozi :** ada album yang gratis.. dengerin aja di tukang kaset biasanya diputerin gratis siang malem noh.

 **18\. by wonrepwonuke**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Kalau mingyu deket sama yg lain, pilih selingkuh sama joshua atau dokyeom?**

 **Joshua :** Wonu mau milih siapa? kalau sama bang josh ntar kita bisa balas dendam bareng... /tunjukin foto MingHan di ISAC/

 **Dokyeom :** ama dedek aja, kamu kan doyannya berondong kayak yang itu tuh...

 **Mingyu :** jangan terpengaruh mereka hyung, masa hyung nggak tahu itu foto udah kayak foto lulusan sma gitu, berdua sama emaknya.

 **Wonwoo :** gimana kalo kita main jelangkung bareng, entar nama yang ditulis pas ngucapin mantra aku pilih..

 **Woozi :** kalo ditulis pas jelangkungan bukannya lo yang pilih itu setannya yang pilih.

 **Dokyeom :** buat kamu aja deh Ming, ane nyari yang lain aja.

 **Joshua :** ehhh,,,, yaudah deh tidak jadi.

 **Wonwoo :** aku belum milih lho...

 **Dokyeom :** gak papa nggak usah kami masih sayang nyawa.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Wonwoo kan manis, menurut kamu manisan wonwoo atau gula?**

 **Mingyu :** dari semua gula, madu, manisan apalah itu namanya kalo dibandingin ama wonu-hyung, kalo dijilatin sih manis gula. iya soalnya rasa wonu-hyun itu agak asi-

 **Dino :** tidakkk,,,, entah kenapa aku tahu apa yang dia maksud..

 **Jeonghan :** kenapa harus ada kata 'jilat' dan 'rasa wonu'. itu ambigu kan...

 **Mingyu :** juseyo dalkomhan geu mat wonu-hyung...

.o0o.

 **Host :** ohiya pemberitahuan lagi. karena sudah selesai persiapannya. jadi besok kita bisa kesana.

 **Seungkwan :** beneran nggak diteras dorm lagi? awas kalo besok tempatnya nggak asik..

 **Host :** pokoknya kalian suka deh...

 **Hoshi :** beneran ya?

 **Host :** besok ada drama kecil-kecilan yang udah aku rencanain, kalau pendek bisa diteruskan pertanyaan... kalo kepanjangan yah terpaksa pertanyaannya tunda chap depannya lagi

 **Jeonghan :** nggak aneh-aneh kan ceritanya?

 **Host :** masa member se-ucul kalian ceritanya biasa sih?

.o0o.

 **Host :** untuk kali ini, sampai segini dulu pertanyaannya yang masuk. lanjutannya tergantung pertanyaan pemirsah sekalian. see you next episode or chapter? and don't forget to ask or just review again...

.

Tbc

.

i got my driving license yesterday, jadi updetnya ditunda harusnya sih kemarin. its oke ya? #DivaBoostyle

Untuk chap selanjutnya juga, para pembaca di persilahkan bertanya sesuatu pada member dengan cara ketik : ask[spasi]nama member[spasi] pertanyaan. kirim ke kolom review.

jadi ask kan bukan hanya bertanya tapi juga berarti meminta, aku berpikiran untuk buat drama kecil-kecilan gitu ... jadi selain bertanya nanti selipkan keinginan drama atau kejadian apa ya? buat reviewer yang beruntung tepat di angka yang aku targetkan bisa di buatkan, atau yang temanya menarik untuk di buatkan.

 **untuk chap 6 nanti ada kejutan khusus, the drama is begin...**

 **dan untuk drama part2 nya juga nanti ada lagi kalau responnya bagus.**

 **ff ini tidak akan melebihi 10 chapter, nanti saya sisihkan 2 chapter untuk mengisi permintaan dan sisanya pertanyaan. tetap bertanya seperti biasa, tapi selipin aja permintaannya. semua pertanyaan di jawab tapi hanya beberapa permintaan yang dikabulkan.. oke?**

ditunggu ya,

Review juseyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN!**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Karena mendapat respon yang positif dan cukup dapat lumayan banyak permintaanya, jadi saya berterima kasih banyak. minta maaf sebelumnya siapa tahu kalau ada yang permintaannya tidak bisa dikabulkan. maunya sih sampai ke reviewer ke tahun lahir aku tapi karena belum sampai yah saya mencoba mengumpulkan ide-ide yang tidak bertentangan dan ngumpulin jadi satu jadilah cerita ini.

Kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi, maaf yah. emang lagi cuma segini ide saya.

Disebuah tempat yang cukup rame... ini yang akan jadi tempat baru mereka, dan disini sudah banyak orang berlalu lalang.

 **17 :** /clingak-clinguk/

 **Host :** ya, dengan ini saya lanjutkan acara ini,

 **Jeonghan :** ini dimana lagi ini?

 **Host :** katanya mau syuting outdoor, sekarang kan udah di kabulkan.. masa liat aja nggak paham kita dimana ?

 **Vernon :** iya kenapa kita ada di balai kelurahan sekarang? mana rame begini.

 **Scoups :** kenapa cuma kita berempat? yang lainnya?

 **Joshua :** /dipegangin Scoups makanya nggak ikut ilang/

 **Host :** Sedang ada bazar dan wajar kalau semuanya berpencar, ke kesenengannya masing-masing.

 **Scoups :** Kalian semua tunggu disini, biar aku dan Jeonghan yang ngumpulin mereka. ingat jangan kemana-mana.

Ditempat kedai yang menangkap ikan dengan kertas. Dokyeom dan Hoshi udah ngejogrog disana.

 **Hoshi :** Wah, ada ikan mas kecil-kecil lucunya,,, persis Woozi ya?

 **Dokyeom :** apa nggak masih kecilan Woozi-hyung..

 **Hoshi :** hush, ati-ati kalo dia dateng kesini bisa bahaya.. habis kita.

Mereka nyari yang punya kedai kemana? dan mereka ngelihat ada om-om gangguin penjaga bohai desebelahnya.

 **Dokyeom :** bang, abang yang jaga disini ya?

 **Kang Ikan :** / buru-buru jaga standnya/

 **Hoshi :** Bang berapaan ikannya? jualnya per-kilo?

 **Kang ikan :** ikannya nggak dijual dek.

 **Hoshi :** lha terus ngapain dipajang disini kalo nggak dijual, kenapa abang nggak pulang aja?

 **Kang ikan :** mangkanya dek, sekolah dulu yang bener, nggak bisa baca peraturannya ya?

 **Hoshi :** / baca peraturan/

 **Dokyeom :** elu sih hyung, liat dulu napa. lagian ikan idup gini dikiloinnya gimana? /jitak Hoshi/

 **Hoshi :** oh buat dipancingin,, yaudah bang. berapa per pancingannya?

 **Kang ikan :** mabelas ribu.

 **Hoshi :** mahal amat sih, Dika tawarin dong.

 **Dokyeom :** enak aja, gue bukan emak lo. tawar sendiri napa?

 **Scoups :** woi, kalian berdua. Ditungguin syuting malah enak-enakan disini. balik sekarang!

 **Dokyeom :** eh hyung...

 **Scoups :** ngapain kalian dimari?

 **Hoshi :** mancing, hyung..

 **Scoups :** kalian mancing? mancing apaan? mancing keributan yanng buruan balik.. nggak balik aku suruh bersihin kamar mandi setahun penuh..

 **Dokyeom & Hoshi :** /mengekor di belakang Scoups/

Jeonghan menemukan Wonwoo ditempat yang sangat gelap sama gelapnya dengan aura dia sehari-hari. Nggak tahu ini tempat apaan.

 **Wonwoo :** wah bang ini nggak ada yang lebih lagi ini? buku yang kemaren kurang serem bang masa aku udah praktekin di dorm, yang kena malah si Minghao.. masa hantunya nggak suka ama aku?

 **Jeonghan :** oh jadi minghao pecah-pecahin barang kemarin itu ulah kamu toh..

 **Wonwoo :** eh hyung... anu... ini...

 **Jeonghan :** makanyanggak mungkin anak kesayangan emak bisa tiba-tiba marah-marah gitu ternyata kamu dalangnya... kumpul di aula sekarang,!

 **Wonwoo :** /ambil kantong kresek/

 **Jeonghan :** dan jangan bawa-bawa benda serem masuk kedalam dorm. semua barangmu sudah aku sita, sampai minggu ke depan. kalau kamu ketahuan bawa lagi aku tambahin jadi sebulan hukumannya.

 **Wonwoo :** tapi...

 **Jeonghan :** nggak ada tapi, sekarang balik ke aula utama.

Ditempat banyak orang pacaran.

 **Jun :** adek mau lagi gulalinya?

 **The8 :** kenapa kamu nggak makan juga? jangan-jangan duit kamu habis dan nggak bisa beli buat kamu?

 **Jun :** adek minghao, bagi aa' daripada kembang gula itu lebih manis juga senyum adek..

 **Scoups :** /mucul dari belakang dan di tengah-tengah mereka/ manisan mana sama senyum aku?

 **Jun & The8 :** huwaaaa setaaannnn

Wonwoo dalam perjalanan balik ketemu Mingyu yang bawa ice cream.

 **Mingyu :** hyung mau? kalau mau aku beliin tapi harus nyanyi ples joget icecreamcake dulu...

 **Wonwoo :** /balik ninggalin Mingyu/

 **Mingyu :** bercanda hyung, ini ice creamnya tapi harus mau pakai ini /pakaiin kuping kucing/

 **Wonwoo :** yaudah ayo balik. lain kali aku traktir..

 **Mingyu :** yosh, kata lain dari nge-date...

Scoups keliling dan nemuin Woozi dan Dino ditengah kerumunan anak-anak berasa jadi satu disana. Mereka main tembak-tembakan dan rebutan mau ngenain boneka dinosaurus atau boneka kelinci.

 **Woozi :** Bang kok mahal sih duapuluh rebu... cuma bisa tiga kali tembak.

 **Dino :** aku adanya duit sepuluh rebu, tadi lupa minta duit jajan.

 **Woozi :** gue tinggal lapanrebumaratus.

 **Dino & Woozi : **/nge-aegyoin abangnya biar boleh/

 **Abang :** /diabetes/

Setelah dibolehin masalah selanjutnya adalah, rebutan yang mau nembak.

 **Woozi :** kamu yang sekali aja.

 **Dino :** lebih banyak duit aku, berarti aku yang dua kali.

Karena kebanyakan bertengkar, pelurunya terbuang sia-sia dan kini tinggal satu. makin rame lagi mereka.

 **Scoups :** udah-udah ayo balik aja.. jangan berantem disini.

 **Dino :** tapi aku mau boneka dinosaurus itu... /mata sedih/

Akhirnya mereka berhasil ke tempat berkumpul, setelah dihitung-hitung lengkap sudah 13 biji. Dino udah dibeliin boneka sama bapaknya.

 **Scoups :** oke udah lengkap kita ini, sekarang hostnya yang mana?

 **Host :** kenapa? dari tadi aku disini sama dedek Vernon.

 **Scoups :** lah jadi siapa yang kurang?

 **17 :** /noleh ke acara rame-rame ibu-ibu senam pake lagu exid/

 **Joshua :** kok senamnya aneh begitu? bukan senam SKJ sekarang?

 **Jeonghan :** biasanya kan senam poco-poco kalo mak-mak begini.

 **Seungkwan :** tuju.. delapan... satu dua- kanan-kiri. ayo ibu-ibu mana semangatnya!

 **Hoshi :** seseorang tolong tarik dia sebelum ibu-ibu PKK itu diajarin joget gfriend, kalo asamuratnya kambuh gimana?

 **.o0o.**

 **Host :** oke yah, semua sudah anteng ya. kita mulai acaranya ya. tolong itu Mbakwan dipegangin erat-erat biar nggak ngeluyur nyampur ibu-ibu pkk lagi ya?.

 **Dino :** kak host, selama acara nanti boleh ke toilet?

 **Host :** Jangan, ntar aja kalau udah selesai acaranya ntar kakak anterin.

 **Scoups :** /getok host/

 **Host :** saya sudah persiapkan peran di kertas kecil ini, apapun yang ada disana kalian harus memerankannya. karena hari ini kita akan main drama biar nggak capek tanya jawab.

 **Jeonghan :** ntar, ini ceritanya apa dulu?

 **Host :** ada di script sisanya silahkan improve sendiri. pertama aku siapin kostum satu set lengkap dan lainnya ada rok sama perlengkapan lainnya. Sebenarnya judul nya ngarang sih. dan terkesan menipu. ini tuh bakal melatih kalian kalau mau main drama-yah walau aku nggak ngarepin kalian sama yang laen-,harus bisa improve dengan segala situasi yang ada. apapun itu oke.,,, pilih nomor masing-masing, nggak boleh sama.

 **Scoups :** pilih urut aja dari umur kita daripada berantem.

 **Host :** yosha, sesuai perkiraan... oke itu silahkan pilih baju yang udah ada nomor nya, ingat sesuai nomor ya.

Satu per satu mereka keluar dan memakai pakaian yang disiapkan.

 **Hoshi :** ini kain apaan sih? kok kotak-kotak gini.

 **Host :** oh itu sarung namanya, salah satu kain khas didaerah sini..

 **Mngyu :** baju gambar bagus ini juga ya?

 **Host :** itu batik, baju khas kita juga... ntar kalau kalian pas ke Jiketi mau fansign usahain pakai ini ya... biar menyatu dengan budaya gitu kesannya.

 **Scoups** : ini yang item di kepala ini apa?

 **Jun :** dan entah kenapa hyung cocok make itu.

Ada orang sisanya yang natap nggak suka sama kostumnya, sama-sama mengenalkan budaya disini tapi lebih maksa sih sebenarnya.

 **Jeonghan :** kenapa malah nanyain itu nggak pengen nanya keadaan kita?

 **Dino :** iya, host ini baju nggak kurang kecil lagi ini.

Sisanya memakai pakaian daster sama pakaian anak kecil. Wonwoo, The8, Woozi sama kayak pakaian Jeonghan cuma beda warna daster.

 **Seungkwan :** hyung jadi mirip sama ahjumma ada rol-rolan rambut gini.

 **Host :** udah ya, ini udah lengkap mari kita mulai ceritanya.

 **Scoups :** Kurang satu, Joshua mana?

 **Host :** dia keluar terakhir ntar, sekarang masih siap-siap.. biar surprise gitu.

 **.**

 **.o0o.**

 **Keluarga Rusun yang Rusuh**

 **.o0o.**

 **.**

Di kehidupan suatu rumah susun yang berjalan dengan damai. Di suatu lantai ada beberapa penghuni rusun ini.

Mari kita perkenalkan, yang pertama muka mirip irwansyah sama zaskia sangkar mereka keluarga dan jadi Rt disini. dengan seorang anak yang ucul warbyasah.

 **Scoups :** saya jadi pak erte nya?

 **Jeonghan :** saya ibu rtnya dong.

 **Dino :** mama, papah. Dino berangkat sekolah ya. doain supaya nggak ada yang gangguin dino di jalan.

 **Jeonghan :** uang jajannya?.

 **Dino :** masih ada kok ma.

 **Scoups :** untung banget ya kita dapet anak penurut dan pinter gitu..

 **Jeonghan :** iyalah niru mamanya dong. oh ya kalo di jalan ketemu host mau godain kamu, bacain aja ayat kursi. ntar juga ilang.

 **Dino :** kalo nggak ilang juga?

 **Jeonghan :** lempar kursi beneran aja. paling nggak dia nggak berkutik.

Keluarga ke dua, ada keluarga internasyioneul bapak emaknya dari china tapi muka anaknya nggak ada cina-cinanya, malah lebih ke barat-baratan.

 **The8 :** /nutup wajah malu karena pake baju ala china sepaha, dengan dua cepol dirambutnya/

 **Jun :** bini owe itu, liatnya jangan lama-lama... non bawain apron mama di belakang..

 **Vernon :** yes dad..

 **Jun :** udah baba bilang, panggil baba aja. jangan dat det dat det mulu. kamu nyumpahin baba mati..

 **Vernon :** but that's not...

Keluarga ketiga adalah keluarga anti mainstream dan nggak ada yang bisa diem. bisanya adu mulut mulu. nggak ada seharipun tanpa mereka lewati dengan keributan.

 **Hoshi :** nak, emak mu ada dimana? jam segini kok belum siapin sarapan, kamu nggak sekolah?

 **Seungkwan :** mak lagi main get rich bah. katanya abah aja yang masak. atau nggak duit jajan ajeng aja ditambahin.

 **Hoshi :** uang sakunya kan udah abah kasih minggu lalu. buat apaan aja?

 **Seungkwan :** ih abah, pulsa ajeng habis, lipstik juga abis terus baju ajeng masa itu-itu aja...

 **Hoshi :** yaudah nih-nih, sana pergi sekolah kalo perlu jangan balik.

 **Hoshi :** eh ajeng itu siapa? /lupa kalo anaknya cowok nggak butuh lipstik/

Keluarga terakhir yang menghuni rusun ini, pasangan penganten baru yang masih anget-angetnya beda sama keluarga-keluarga lama kayak diatas.

 **Wonwoo :** papi mau minum kopi?

 **Mingyu :** nggak perlu, pagi-pagi gini ngelihat wajah kamu aja udah seger kok...

 **Wonwoo :** yaudah berarti kamu nggak perlu sarapan juga.

 **Mingyu :** itu cuma gombalan doang, sekarang aku lapar kalau nggak ada makanan aku makan kamu lho..

Di suatu hari. berkumpullah itu bapak-bapak di pos satpam. lagi ngomongin apa ajalah itu biar nggak kalah sama istri-istri mereka yang sama-sama ngerumpi.

Lewat seorang anak muda dengan gaya anak kuliahan menghampiri bapak-bapak itu.

 **Dokyeom :** misi bapak-bapak mau nanya, disini ada rusun kosong nggak?

 **Scoups :** enak ya dia jadi biasa aja perannya, eh maksudnya iya kebetulan saya rt disini. buat sendiri kamarnya?

 **Dokyeom : i** ya, buat kakak saya.? disini aman kan?

 **Scoups :** aman lah dek.

 **Dokyeom :** takut ada yang gangguin kakak saya. kakak saya pindah juga karena itu.

setelah itu muncullah sesosok yang berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum, sesekali menyelipkan rambut panjangnya di belakang daun telinganya. cewek cantik itu pakai rok sedengkul dan rambut panjang sepinggang dan make-up yang perfect. beda sama istri-istri mereka yang dandan kalo mau keluar aja, biasanya malah pake daster yang udah bolong sana sini.

 **Bapak'' :** /ngilerr/

 **Dokyeom :** pak bisa liat biasa aja nggak?

 **Scoups :** masa kakaknya cantik begini adeknya mukanya kayak kuda begitu.. kamu bohong ya?

 **Dokyeom :** enggak pak.

 **Scoups :** siapa nama eneng..?

 **Joshua :** Jessica...

 **Jun :** cantik namanya kayak orangnya...

Setelah itu mereka berdua diantar pak erte untuk menempati rusun mereka, karena dekat dengan kuliahnya katanya. dan magang di sekolah dekat sini.

 **Hoshi :** baunya juga wangi beda sama istri abah bau balsem mulu, keseringan masuk angin banyak begadang dia.

 **Mingyu :** biasa aja masih cantikan juga bini aku.

 **Jun :** kamu masih penganten baru, belum tahu istrimu yang sebenernya... baru berapa bulan dek nikahnya?

 **Mingyu :** baru... 5 hari pak.

 **Hoshi :** yahhh pantesan,,, coba kamu lima belas tahun kayak aku... pasti dah itu semua keburukan muncul semua. segala tidur ngorok itu sudah biasa.

Dan ternyata Jessica ini magang di sekolahnya Dino dkk.

Di kelas 6 SD.

 **Dino :** eh betewe, jeng kok kamu sekolah bawa-bawa kotak make-up mak kamu sih?

 **Seungkwan :** biar caem, besok kalo mau mos di smp biar bisa gaet kakak osis.

 **Vernon :** lah kita aja ujian belom, udah mau mos aja..

 **Seungkwan :** namanya juga latihan, ujian aja ada try out nya.

 **Dino :** bisa kamu salurkan semangat kamu lebih ke sekolah nggak daripada nggaet itu kakak-kakak sok penting itu.

Ini pembicaraan kayak bukan anak sd dah.

 **Bu guru :** anak-anak, mulai hari ini kita akan dibantu kakak cantik ini untuk ngajarin kalian..

 **Joshua :** hai anak-anak,,, mohon bantuannya ya?

 **Vernon :** ma'am can i ask somethings to our new theacher...

 **Bu guru :** enon ini kan bukan kelas lagian ibu nggak ngerti.

 **Joshua :** Jessica Hong, you can call me miss jessica.. nice to meet you all my dear students.

 **Seungkwan :** waahhh orang bule juga ternyata mangkanya namanya jesssica... bu bisa joget Gee nggak bu? atau 'Oh!' gitu?

 **Dino :** dia bukan jessica yang itu..

 **Seungkwan :** lah yang mana dong.. yang ngasih sianida? yang ditinggal suaminya?

 **Vernon :** please, jangan suka ikutin gossip seungkwan please.

 **Seungkwan :** yes pliis..

Sementara itu perkumpulan ibu-ibu di jalan abis pulang dari pasar.

 **Jeonghan :** dari mana nih ibuk-ibuk?

 **The8 :** dari pasar habis beli ikan, bu rt sendiri mau kemana?

 **Jeonghan :** kebetulan ketemu disini, saya mau narik iuran kebersihan juga.

 **Wonwoo :** katanya tadi ada yang baru pindah bener bu ?

 **Woozi :** siapa orang baru..?

 **Jeonghan :** lho dari tadi jeng disono toh.. nggak kelihatan lho.

 **The8 :** katanya sih dia cantik gitu orangnya, ati-ati buk disini sering kejadian seperti ini mangkanya penghuni yang betah cuma kita aja..

 **Wonwoo :** sering ya? saya baru pindah juga sih?

 **Woozi :** paling yang gangguin ya suami-suami kita

 **Jeonghan :** kenapa nggak langsung ditanyain aja.

Sesampainya di rumah masing-masing, langsung introgasi.

Rusun 306

 **The8 :** baobei, tahu kalo kita ada tetangga baru?

 **Jun :** masa sih?

 **The8 :** yakin nggak tahu, cantik lho orangnya.. biasanya tahu duluan. jangan-jangan ada yang disembunyikan ya?

 **Jun :** nggak mungkin lah. di rusun ini bahkan di dunia ini nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan baobei-ku..

 **The8 :** awas aja kalo sampai baobei ketahuan godain atau deket tetangga baru, jangan tidur sama aku lagi... aku sama vernon balik ke beijing.

Di rusun no. 305

 **Woozi :** dari mana aja? jam segini baru pulang? keluyuran nyari janda kembang sebelah..

 **Hoshi :** apa sih? abah pulang bukannya dibuatin teh, malah dituduh. ini anak kita belum pulang ini kemana? cariin sana.

 **Woozi :** kenapa nggak kamu aja, kan kamu bapaknya.

 **Hoshi :** kan kita bikinnya berdua, kalo udah gini aja bagian aku.

 **Seungkwan :** samlekum... ajeng pulang.. tumben abah sama ibuk rukun begini? biasanya udah lempar-lemparan perabotan? udah abis barang pecah belahnya?

 **Woozi :** kenapa kamu telat pulang?

 **Seungkwan :** nyasar ke kantor samsat dulu tadi. terus dianterin enon pulang?

 **Hoshi :** kenapa kamu kalo nyasar terus kesana? dan kenapa kamu nggak inget sama rumahmu sendiri?

 **Seungkwan :** eh tadi ada guru baru cantik banget dan dia jadi tetangga baru kita katanya..

 **Hoshi :** beneran?

 **Woozi :** /liatin hoshi/

Di rusun no. 302 kediaman pak rt.

 **Jeonghan :** ada warga baru?

 **Scoups :** iya ada, dia mau nempatin no. 303 sebelah kita.

 **Jeonghan :** kenapa di sebelah kita? yang kosong kan masih banyak. tahu kalau penghuninya cewek cakep? biar gampang ngecenginnya.

 **Scoups :** yah dia maunya di sana, biar gampang kalau ada apa-apa tanya-tanya gitu. kenapa sih pikirannya buruk terus.

 **Jeonghan :** kata pak kosim/satpam/ tadi papi sama bapak-bapak sebelah malah godain dia, tanya-tanya no. hp.

 **Scoups :** yah papi jadi rt wajar dong, dia juga magang di sekolah anak kita. berarti dia juga guru anak kita. makin wajar lagi.

Pada suatu hari. Di rumah Seungkwan Dino maen mau belajar kelompok.

 **Seungkwan :** Ihh sebel, akhir-akhir ini enon udah nggak perhatiin aku lagi. dikit-dikit bu jess. padahal kan aku juga butuh perhatian..

 **Dino :** kamu sih, sok-sokan mau gebet kakak kelas..

 **Seungkwan :** yah biar dia ada semangat gitu buat perhatiin aku lebih.

 **Hoshi :** nak dino udah makan tadi kesini? kalau belum sarapan dulu sama kita..

 **Dino :** iya terima kasih om. saya nggak pa-pa

 **Seungkwan :** abahh.. aku aja nggak pernah ditawarin sarapan sama abah.. yang anaknya itu dino apa aku sih?

 **Woozi :** cepetan sarapan sono.. dino juga itu.

 **Seungkwan :** tumben emak bikin sarapan bah? nggak ada racunnya kan ini?

 **Woozi :** kalau ada racunnya kamu nggak bakal bisa segede ini sampe sekarang. habis ini mau kemana kalian?

 **DIno :** kita mau ke rumahnya bu jessica, belajar disana bareng-bareng.

 **Hoshi :** berdua doang.

 **Seungkwan :** ma enon juga.

Di depan rusun no. 303 udah ada banyak orang disana, nggak cumaa nak-anak bahkan bapaknya udah mucul sekalian.

 **Scoups :** kenapa kalian ada disini?

 **Hoshi :** nganterin anak aku biar nggak nyasar, dia kebiasaan nyasar.

 **Jun :** ini kan cuma beda pintu doang, nyasar gimana?

 **Scoups :** kamu?.

 **Jun :** mastiin vernon nggak keluyuran.

 **Scoups :** kamu nganterin siapa? anak aja nggak punya. bunga juga buat apa?

 **Mingyu :** ini... dari tukang bunga dititpin ke aku tadi pas dibawah. kebetulan hari ini dia ada perlu buru-buru, aku disuruh nganterin. lha pak rt sendiri ngapain dimari?

 **Scoups :** nyariin dino ternyata ada disini.

 **Hoshi :** katanya tadi udah pamit kok.

 **Scoups :** saya kan bapaknya, wajar dong kalo khawatir.

 **Joshua :** maaf ya, saya belum beli apa-apa baru pindah. adanya cuma teh.

 **Scoups :** kita disuguhin senyumannya aja udah nggak haus lagi kok.

3 Anak itu ngelihatin bapak-bapak mereka aneh.

 **Vernon :** itu kenapa bapak-bapak kita ikut kesini sih?

 **Dino :** aku nggak tahu...

 **Seungkwan :** dari tatapannya aja udah tahu, kalo bapak-bapak itu suka sama bu jess..

 **Vernon :** kok kamu biasa aja, itu ada abah kamu tuh..

 **Seungkwan :** /kibasin duit./ semua jalan lancar asalkan ada uang..

 **Dino :** wah serem ih, masa kamu seneng keluargamu berantakan gara-gara duit.

 **Seungkwan :** lo nggak liat keluarga kita udah berantakan tadi,, kamu makan pake apa tadi? baskom. itu soalnya piring dirumah udah abis. ibuk kalo ngamuk suka gitu.

 **Dino :** yah tapi kan.. itu juga salah kalian berdua masa nggak bisa diem bener emak lu yang lemparin lu ma abah lu.

Sementara itu diluar para emak-emak*?* memergoki suaminya pada ke rumah rusun baru itu dengan alasan nemenin anaknya.

 **Jeonghan :** sadar ada yang aneh nggak? udah pasti gini lagi.. setiap ada cewek*?* single yang tinggal disini selalu aja.

 **The8 :** iya, udah aku duga.

 **Woozi :** /pergi/

 **Jeonghan :** mau kemana?

 **Woozi :** beli perabotan dapur yang baru.

 **Jeonghan :** kita kan lagi bahas soal orang baru, kamu nggak perduli sama hoshi yang kepincut sama dia.

 **Woozi :** kali ini aku bakal beli perabotan yang dari marmer aja, biar kalo kena kepala langsung berefek,

 **Wonwoo :** waduh, nggak papa tuh? nggak masuk pasal perencanaan pembunuhan?

 **The8 :** oh itu udah biasa kalau dia mah. kalau kamu kenapa? kalian kan penganten baru? masa udah ditinggal gitu aja?

 **Wonwoo :** nggak tahu tadi liat dia juga masuk disana, lagian aku dirumah nggak ada kerjaan yah aku ikut aja deh.

Mereka memutuskan masuk ke rusun itu.

 **Joshua :** ada perlu apa ya, kok rame begini. lho adek? kamu disini juga?

 **Wonwoo :** ngapain kakak ada disini?

 **Jeonghan :** kalian adek kakak?.

 **Mingyu :** iya tadi saya mau tanyain kenapa ada kiriman bunga untuk wonwoo dari kamar ini? ternyata ini rumah kakak kamu.

 **Joshua :** iya aku mau kirim hadiah pernikahan kalian. aku cuma nulis alamat nggak tahu itu kalau disini juga.

 **Wonwoo :** oh...

 **Jeonghan :** terus papi ngapain disini?

 **Scoups :** anu mau maen ke tetangga baru sih tapi karena ada dino, yah aku jagain Dino aja..

 **Joenghan :** pulang.. orang kita sebelahan dino juga bisa main sendiri. alasan..

 **The8 :** baobei pulang..

 **Jun :** tadi aku diajakin mereka yah aku mau aja..

 **Woozi :** alasan apa sekarang?

 **Hoshi :** kemarin katanya suruh jagain anak kita..

 **Woozi :** kenapa dari tadi yang dilihatin bukan anak kita? Seungkwan, abah ngasih duit berapa?

 **Seungkwan :** sepuluhrebu.

 **Woozi :** ibuk kasih mapuluh, kamu ceritain yang sebenernya.

 **Seungkwan :** oke.

Sesampainya di rumah masing-masing

No. 307

 **Mingyu :** kakak kamu bukannya yang ada di LA itu, kayaknya cowok deh.

 **Wonwoo :** dia dulu namanya joshua sekarang udah ganti jadi jessica.

 **Mingyu :** jadi dia itu... untung nggak keterusan aku suka sama dia?

 **Wonwoo :** apa?

 **Mingyu :** nggak bukan apa-apa...

No. 306

 **The8 :** /ngepak koper/

 **Jun :** eh tunggu dulu, ini mau kemana ini?

 **The8 :** vernon nanti bilang sama nanny kalau kita mau tinggal disana mulai sekarang..

 **Vernon :** but mommy, aku nggak mau sama granny ntar aku disuruh ngunyahin kacang buat dia lagi..

 **The8 :** oke ke rumah aunty kalo gitu..

 **Vernon :** ihh aku nggak suka sama anaknya kayaknya dia ngejar-ngejar aku deh kan bahaya.

 **Jun :** tolong jangan pergi. aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan dia.

 **The8 :** bisa saja belum kan, lebih baik aku emang nggak ada.

 **Vernon :** jangan pergi kemana-mana mom disini aja, ntar aku nggak bisa nengok ajeng lagi.. dia kalo nggak ada aku udah nyasar kemana ituh anak.

 **The8 :** kenapa kamu peduli banget kalo sama dia.. ?

 **Vernon :** ehh,, itu..

Di rusun no. 305

 **Hoshi :** kamu beli perabotan baru ?

 **Woozi :** tadinya sih mau aku buat bertengkar sama kamu, tapi nggak jadi deh... buat isiin rumah baru aku ntar.

 **Seungkwan :** ibuk, maksudnya apa? mending kalian berantem lempar-lemparan apa gitu kek dari pada pisah rumah, aku ntar gimana? kalau aku broken home, suka minum, bergaul nggak jelas, hamil diluar nikah. aku nyalahin kalian lho.

 **Woozi :** seungkwan inget, kamu mana bisa hamil diluar nikah?

 **Seungkwan :** mana bisa tahu sebelum di coba buk..

 **Woozi :** pasti ini bapak kamu yang ngajarin begini nih... kamu ngajarin apa ke seungkwan kalo aku nggak ada?

 **Hoshi :** mangkanya kamu jangan pergi... nggak ada yang bisa diemin Seungkwan. diemnya cuma sama ibunya doang..

Kamar terakhir, rusun pak rt kamar nomor 302

 **Jeonghan :** lagi, kan setiap ada yang single dikit langsung aja dipertahiin. kenapa? pengen punya istri ke dua?

 **Dino :** mami, jangan salah paham... papi nggak mungkin gitu.

 **Jeonghan :** papi kamu nggak nyangkal kok kamu yang belain sih?

 **Dino :** papi itu setia sama mami,

 **Jeonghan :** papi jawab.. tuh berarti beneran mau istri baru...

 **Scoups :** yah kalo diijinin sih boleh aja..

.

.o0o.

.

Kkeut... Cut...end

 **Jeonghan :** itu tadi apa sih nggak banget... nggak bisa bikin cerita ya?

 **Host :** otak udah mampet, udah terlalu nulis panjang. mau nggak mau diterusin. bikin baru ntar kalo ada ide kalo kagak.

 **Woozi :** kenapa aku jadi sejahat itu.

 **Hoshi :** iya aku nggak segampang gitu tergoda.

 **Mingyu :** udah gitu, gue ceritanya aja penganten baru masa nggak ada keterangan lebih sih apa gitu dijelasin malemnya ngapain aja gitu.

 **Wonwoo :** yehh itu mah mau lo.

 **Joshua :** boleh lepas baju sama wig nya nggak? aku udah dandan aneh, cuma dapet berapa bagian.

 **Scoups :** bentar gini aja, sampai acara ini ditutup.

 **Jeonghan :** drama anehnya udah bang, kenapa masih godain dia terus..

 **The8 :** aku tidak akan mau main lagi.

 **Dino :** nggak layak tayang ini kayaknya.

 **Host :** yah saya kan cuma bisa ngerencanain,, kalo hasilnya tidak sebagus rencana yah maaf namanya juga manusia.

 **Seungkwan :** itu tadi bukan drama itu sitkom keluarga amburadul. lah gue kalo beneran jadi anaknya mereka berdua mending gue resing dah.

 **Vernon :** kamu masih enak **,** aku pasti anak angkat. masa nationality-nya aja beda.

 **Host :** yah ngepasin aja.

 **Dokyeom :** ada yang ingat aa' dika kemana? aa' dika nggak dapat peran. yeayy

.

.

.

Maaf yah, ini gagal tapi udah kadung nulis yah terpaksa di post, kalau nggak sreg bisa langsung next chap aja. habis ini campuran kemarin kan mau ngabulin reviewer yang tepat di thn lahir aku sebenernya tapi nggak mencapai target jadinya aku mix permintaan yang ada.

Kebanyakan pada minta josh untuk gangguin hubungannya SeungHan, terus Meanie dan Soonhoon punya anak. ada yang disuruh mengejar cinta bang josh, jadi dia dibuat keroyokan.

jadiin satu itulah hasilnya. pengen kubur diri sebenarnya, itu cerita apaaannn

entah kenapa waktu showcase, aku terlalu kreatif dan perhatiin kostum yang pakai baju pink itu uke line semua, yang biru sisanya, kecuali Wonwoo soalnya dia SeKe, apa aja bisa. hahh pikiranku kamu hebat sekali.

Kalau sampai svt nggak dapet no.1 di acara musik, aku susulin ke korea aku demo di depan stasiun tipi... kombek mereka kan keren, cuma kalah fans aja.

Okey,, you can say anything about this 'weird' story in this chap.. you can curse me or anything...

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN!**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Karena mendapat respon yang positif dan cukup dapat lumayan pertanyaan, jadi saya berterima kasih banyak. minta maaf sebelumnya siapa tahu kalau ada jawaban yang offense itu nggak maksud ya. atau jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan.

 **Host :** ya, dengan ini saya lanjutkan acara ini, saya meminta maaf sebelumnya siapa tahu kalau ada jawaban yang offense itu nggak maksud ya. atau jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan.

Yosh langsung kita mulai saja,

.

 **1\. By : Kwon Ji Young**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Ne Jihoon-eomma, apa Soonyoung-appa itu mesum? Apa lebih mesum dari si item gyu?**

 **Hoshi :** kapan kita ngelahirin anak? kemarin doang gua jadi bapaknya si ajeng.. ogah lagi gua jadi bapak. di mintain duit mulu.

 **Mingyu :** woiihhh, aku dibawa-bawa nih? aku nggak mesum aku ini orang penurut.

 **Woozi :** nggak tahu, mingyu itu mesum tingkat expert lah, tapi pertanyaannya nggak salah juga. kalau aku jawab kan jadi buka aib. yang jelas dilihat mukanya aja udah ketahuan.

 **Hoshi :** kenapa? muka lucu begini kok..

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Soonyoung-appa sikap Jihoon-eomma yang paling manis itu kek gimanaaaa? Dan kenapa appa bisa menyukai eomma?**

 **Hoshi :** aduh nggak enak nih jadi buka rahasia perusahaan kan, ntar kalo banyak yang suka jihun gimana? kan aku juga yang kerepotan.

 **Host :** iya uji makin ganteng sekarang

 **Hoshi :** tuh kan belum buka rahasia udah ada aja pengganggu. pokoknya dia perfect lah cocok banget kalau buat ngimbangin aku.

 **Host :** kenapa ini pada main rahasia-rahasiaan ini, sekalian aja semua pertanyaan dijawab rahasia..

 **Woozi :** boleh juga.

 **Host :** eh jangan deh.. iya kali ini privasi iya aku hargain.

 **Hoshi :** dikit aja ya, dia kalau paling manis tuh lagi marah-marahin member lain. lucu aja gitu mingyu yang segede gitu kalo udah diomelin jihun-hyung jadi nggak berkutik.

 **Mingyu :** nggak bener nih, masa lucunya pas marah-marah..

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Kok mau sih sama si item gyu? kenapa gk sama yg lain?**

 **Wonwoo :** yang lain juga siapa? udah aku jawab kayaknya kemarin? jadi nggak mau jawab lagi keenakan dia dipuji terus.

 **Mingyu :** padahal mau denger lagi.

 **Ask The8**

 **Kok kamu jadi ganteng sih?**

 **The8 :** makasihh, aku kan emang udah ganteng.

 **Ask Host**

 **Mba Host sama om Jojo aja ya, jangan sama Soonyoung-appa, kasian Jihoon-eomma nanti.**

 **Host :** lah aku emang apain si hoshi kok kasihan sama dia noel aja nggak lho.. disuruh ama bang jojo? ngapain ?

 **Joshua :** main gundu bareng mungkin.

 **Woozi :** aku juga dikasihanin lho. kenapa emang?

 **2\. By : rena anaknya babeh**

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Joshua-oppa kalo dirimu cewek mau pilih kencan sama member seventeen yang mana?**

 **Joshua :** sebenernya sih pilih Jeonghan, tapi ntar dikira sama-sama ceweknya. aku itu tipenya nggak nyari pacar tapi nyari pasangan yang langsung siap membina rumah tangga andaikan jadi cewek. tipe bapak rumah tangga.

 **Scoups :** eheemm /batuk kodean/

 **Ask Host**

 **Host-nim aku udah cinta banget sama wonu gimana nih?**

 **Host :** ditanyain ke saya, saya kudu jawab eotokkeh? takut saya dicekal pas pulang nanti kalau aku jawab 'kawinin aja'

 **Mingyu :** host.. pulang lewat mana?

 **Host :** kenapa? mau nyegat.

 **Mingyu :** enggak mau nebeng aja.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Mingyu kamu kan tampan , putih lagi lebih cocok sama The8.**

 **Wonu buat aku ya? *wink**

 **Mingyu :** terima kasih biarpun agak banyak bohongnya itu.. kalau aku dan Minghao bersama itu udah kayak anak ingusan berdua,, kurang greget.

 **Jun :** pengen greget gue kungfu lo.. enak aja ngatain bebeb aku..

 **Mingyu :** ouwhh tidak bisa~ itu property khusus kim mingyu..

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Babeh sekup gue anak elu sama joshua beh. masa nggak mau diakuin sih?**

 ***tunjuk username***

 **Scoups :** yahh semua orang bilangnya anak aku tapi nggak pernah tahu sebenernya emaknya dari yang mana?

 **Host :** mangkanya jadi bapak itu disahin dong, biar anaknya nggak nambah terus.

 **Scoups :** terus kamu ngapain bawa ktp aku sama jeonghan itu?

 **Host :** saya mau ikut daftar jadi anggota keluarganya juga.

 **Scoups :** balikin...

 **Ask Jun**

 **Junnie-ah bukannya aku nggak mau nerima cinta kamu tapi aku udah jatuh cinta sama wonu.**

 **Jun :** gak papa, aku masih ada bebeb ming yang sayang sama aku kok.

 **Ask 17 dan The8**

 **Kyaaa kalian di mv barunya bener " keren. setiap liat mvnya aku selalu jatuh cinta. i lup u Full. Dan The8 asdfghjkl dirimu asdfghjkl.**

 **Neo yeuppeuda**

 **17 :** makasih kalau suka. banyak yang bilang kurang bagus sih..

 **Host :** iya apa-apaan mvnya,,, buang-buang makanan gitu. saya kan juga doyan. taro sini kek saya disuguhin apa gitu kek.

 **Jeonghan :** kalau minta disuguhin makanan jangan bawa-bawa mv.

 **Host :** yah biar nyambung aja

 **Seungkwan :** nggak ada yang ngomongin aku, semua terlau fokus sama Minghao..

 **Dino :** emang kamu kenapa?

 **Host :** iya baru sadar, pahamu nak itu aurat tutupin ngapa. banyak yang ngiler tahu nggak.. pas di showcase.

 **17 :** pokoknya kita akan berjuang lebih keras, memberikan yang terbaik mulai dari sekarang.

 **3\. by anaknyameanieyangpalingsekseh**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Eomma kemarin Mingyu-appa jahat sama aku eomma. hiks...hiks *peluk Wonwoo***

 **Host :** /diem nonton dari belakang/.. kacang goreng aku habis

 **Wonwoo :** kamu apain anak orang? Ming?

 **Mingyu :** nggak diapa-apain kok... suer deh.

 **Wonwoo :** lah kalau kamu bikin nangis awas aja... kan susah nenanginnya.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Appa situ kok putih sih.*modus. pantesan eomma betah sama dirimu appa!, apa rahasianya supaya kulitku putih macam milik appa?. biar joshua suka sama aku.*modus again*.** **ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Mingyu** **:** ini udah bener nih tapi kok kayak disindir sih. tapi josh hyung nggak mau taken dulu, jadi ntar usahamu sia-sia gimana?

 **Dokyeom :** emang kulit kayak kamu gitu ada perawatannya?

 **Mingyu :** kayak gitu itu gimana? ya adalah ini kan habis berendem dia bak penuh handbody..

 **Dino :** nggak diolesin tapi dibuat mandi? wauuww agak maksa ya?

 **Ask 17**

 **Kok situ semua pada marahin host calon bininya hoshi sih? itu tandanya host lebih terkenal dibanding situ pada. *ditembak memberdeul**

 **The8 :** kak host... gondok nih.

 **Host :** aduh adek lagi , saya nggak ngerti yakin saya nggak nyogok apa-apa.

 **Woozi :** udah pasti nyogok, mana bisa lu lebih terkenal dibanding kita..

 **Host :** yakin pak, duit aja saya nggak ada buat nyogok pake apa pak.

 **Ask Dino**

 **Dino pilih jadi anak Jeonghan atau Wonwoo? kalo jadi anak Wonwoo berarti aku akan jadi nunamu*wink**

 **Dino :** ah nggak mau jadi anaknya wonu-hyung pelit masa minta beliin burger aja nggak dikasih. udah gitu ntar aku jadi bahan percobaan dia. mending ama emak Anie.

 **Ask Joshua**

 **ciee yang mau jadi calon suami aku!. eomma perkenalkan calon menantumu *tunjukin Joshua ke Wonwoo.**

 **Joshua :** terima kasih sudah memilih aku sebagai calon idaman..

 **Host :** emang sih, idaman semua orang lah kalau bang josh mah.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Eomma maafkanlah Mingyu appa! kalo nggak nanti Mingyu appa bakal...*natap mingyu***

 **Mingyu :** /natap balik/

 **Wonwoo :** iya deh, lagian yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

 **Ask Scoups**

 **lepaskanlah~ ikatanmu~ dengan joshua~ biar aku senang *song kotak* biar bisa aku kawinin.**

 **Scoups :** jangan aku masih perlu dia ada disini. ntar siapa yang insapin trio gag kalo nggak ada dia?

 **Ask jeonghan**

 **Aku punya jelangkung baru loh! apa Jeonghan mau?**

 **Jeonghan :** itukanpunya si Wonu ngapain ditawarin ke aku, aku nggak suka gituan.

 **Wonwoo :** hyung udah seminggu nih balikin barang-barang aku dong.. aku kalau lama nggak pegang itu kekuatan aku ilang lho.

 **Jeonghan :** baru 30 menit juga **.**

 **4\. by RedFlo**

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Pilih Woozi atau Jihoon? /kedip unyu/**

 **Hoshi :** waktuku lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan sosok jihun dari pada sosok Woozi yang dituntut sempurna. walau jihun tidak sesempurna itu bersama kita bisa kuat.

 **Host :** untuk indonesia yang lebih baik, coblos nomer 3

 **Hoshi :** apaan sih host? nggak bisa liat orang romantis.

 **Host :** lebih kayak kampanye partai lho.

 **Hoshi :** ngambek karena Hoshit karam...?

 **Ask Dino**

 **Menurut kamu sebagai maknae, lebih cocok mana: Scoups-Jeonghan, Joshua-Jeonghan, atau Scoups-Joshua?**

 **Dino :** apapun pasangannya,yah aku dukung emak aku lah..

 **Jeonghan :** bagus nak, duit jajan naik..

 **Dino :** tapi aku nggak pernah tahu bapak aku sebenarnya siapa.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Lebih milih Hoshi atau alat-alat produksi lagu punya kamu? :v**

 **Woozi :** tanpa hoshi, lagu yang sudah kubuat tidak mungkin akan tersampaikan dengan baik... jadi pilih hoshi karena dia sumber inspirasi. walau kadang dia emang nggak ngerti apa-apa...

 **Host :** Pretty u ini berarti dia juga inspirasinya?

 **Woozi :** jangan tanya dia, dia nggak bakal paham... ntar kalo lagunya udah sampai fvck u mungkin baru dia ngerti.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Kenapa kamu tinggi? kasih tips buat tambah tinggi dong :'v**

 **Mingyu :** kalau mau lebih instan lagi deket aja sama temen kamu yang lebih pendek. pasti kamu tinggi deh.

 **Woozi :** aku ngerasa disindir /asah gitar/

 **Ask Host**

 **Kuat ga sih dikelilingi 13 cowok cakep? :"**

 **Host :** yah kalo dikelilingin doang sih kuat, kecuali suruh ngangkat beban hidup mereka baru nggak kuat.

 **5\. by sevengirl mansae**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Ayolah Wonu kasih tau caranya mainin ini voodoo doll?**

 **Wonwoo :** itu bukan permainan, itu ritual tahu nggak. aku dilarang pegang itu selama seminggu jadi jangan diingetin lagi ntar aku malah nyantet orang yang ngelarang aku.

 **Jeonghan :** /perasaan mulai nggak enak./

 **Ask Johsua**

 **Makin hari dirimu makin seperti uke ya! uke yang butuh belaian/? HAHAHAHA**

 **Joshua :** ahaa... masak sih? aku kan dekat dengan siapa saja jadi aku sudah senang kok.. /kagok/

 **Ask Scoups**

 **WHAAATTTTTT JOSHUA HAMIL ANAK SEUNGCHEOL? *CHAPSLOCK JEBOL astaga ini harus di sah kan* geret pendeta.**

 **Scoups :** tapi aku nggak pernah- salah kali.

 **Jeonghan :** siapa lagi itu?.

 **Scoups :** nggak aku nggak mungkin gitu.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Aku nggak mau melihat Jeonghan sedih karena jadi tukang PHP-IN orang. jadi tersenyumlah uri cheonsa! *pelukjeonghan***

 **Jeonghan :** /senyum/ tuh udah kan.

 **Dino :** kok mukanya masih sewot?.

 **Jeonghan :** mulai besok kamu harus cari bapak baru nak...

 **Ask 17**

 **Ada yang tau emak aku nggak? soalnya tukan kompor udah datang *tunjuk dokyeom**

 **17 :**...

 **Dokyeom :** kok gue jadi tukang kompor..? gue kan tukang nasi DoRice.

 **Woozi :** sini mah jadi anak sapa aja bebas, tergantung mereka mau ngakuin nggak?

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Hoshi di era 'pretty u' keren abis. apalagi kalo di jodohin sama host acara ini.**

 **Host :** ternyata masih ada hoshit ship..

 **Hoshi :** bisa nggak sama host nggak, dibilang hoshit udah karam,, kamu pasti disogok juga nih. host jangan gitu dong.

 **Woozi :** Host mundur atau aku lempar, ngomong biasa nggak usah sambil ngecess.

 **Hoshi :** Woozi... kamu nggak rela aku diambil sama host?

 **Woozi :** apaan sih? orang aku lagi nyuruh host mundur dari ramyeon yang baru aku masak.

 **Ask Host**

 **Permisi MAS tolong jauhi joshua *deathglere bareng seungcheol. JOSHUA IS MINE!(ini kata seungcheol).**

 **Host :** siapa yang dipanggil itu? gua? dipanggil mas-mas... mana bisa ana ngerebut itu bang josh... kenal gue aja kagak dianya.

 **The8 :** biar mahalan dikit kak host. sekarang emas kan mahal **.**

 **Host :** ihh dek minghao pinter, makasih tumben nggak ngambek sama kakak.

 **The8 :** oh iya aku lagi ngambek sama kak host..

 **6\. by GameSMl**

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Tem, waktu pertama lu debut debut ada yang bilang lu anaknya YunJae. Bagaimana perasaan lu tem? Mungkin *uhuk* keeksotisan kulit lo didapet dari Yunho.**

 **Mingyu :** beneran? ihh berarti itu dari dulu aku memang ganteng. ini nih baru bener ini namanya eksotis bukan dekil yah.

 **Wonwoo :** diatasnya lagi dipanggilnya tem..

 **Mingyu :** /nggak sadar soal/ lah woiii...

 **Ask Dino**

 **Adek, kenapa kalau ditanya 'Dino nugu aegi?' Cuma jawab Jeonghan hyung? Babeh ga marah tuh?**

 **Dino :** kata emak tadi suruh cari bapak baru.. tapi aku lebih seneng bapaknya dia, duitnya banyak buat jajanin aku. kalo nggak dikasih emak lumayan kan.

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Bang kalo lo ga bisa baca kode Woozi, mending lu balik lagi kesekolah terus ekskul pramuka bang. Kasian Ujinya~**

 **Woozi :** terima kasih sudah mau mengerti penderitaanku.

 **Hoshi :** tapi aku kan- /suruh masuk kelas penggala/

 **Ask Jun**

 **Aa' jidatnya subhanallah ya bikin klepek. Semoga minghao tak berpaling**

 **Jun :** /tutupin jidatnya/ wah bahaya ini, bisa bikin orang nggak karuan ini jidat.

 **The8 :** berpaling kemana?

 **Jun :** nggak akan bisa dong

 **7\. by BaconieSonjay**

 **Ask Dokyeom & Joshua**

 **Kapan kalian taken nya?**

 **Joshua :** kalau aku sampai menemukan orang yang benar-benar mengerti aku.

 **Dokyeom :** maunya sih nungguin si dia, tapi dianya kurang peka.. jadi nungguin dia peka dulu..

 **Woozi :** lebih baik kamu nyerah aja lah...dia lagi belajar di kepramukaan.

 **8\. by NrhCheolSoo**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Babeh sekup nasib aku gimana nih? kan diriku anaknya Seungcheol sama Joshua. tapi kok...hiks...hiks...babeh potonya sama Jeonghan seh. HUWAAAAAA TT**

 **Scoups :** aku tidak tahu, kita setting nya diatur seperti itu yah aku nurut aja. demi duit buat ngidupin anak-anak juga.

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Eomma eottokae? babeh bakal official sama mbak Jeonghan. eomma yang semangat ya buat nikung JeongCoupnya *peluk joshua**

 **Joshua :** kamu diem-diem aja, tidak perlu terburu-buru. karena yang terburu-buru itu tidak baik. nanti juga ada waktunya sendiri.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Selamat atas konfirmasi 'jeongcoup' nya! *potek hatiku. semoga menderita ya setelah ninggalin eomma gue. *doa anak durhaka.**

 **Jeonghan :** kalau potek nggak usah ngasih selamat juga nggak papa.. eh tapi itu doanya kok gitu sih..

 **Dino :** doa orang potek emang begitu mak.. biarin aja nggak usah masukin hati.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Wonu ya. tolong santet babeh supaya jangan kode"in Joshua!. ntar aku kasih burget deh.**

 **Wonwoo :** oh jadi Jeonghan-hyung nge banned pergerakan ku dibidang ilmu kehitaman karena ini, biar aku nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. maaf ya kamu harus laporan dulu sama dia barang aku disita..

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Dokyeomie. aku lagi sedih!:( mau nggak kamu temenin aku ke...*ehem**

 **Dokyeom :** boleh tapi ntar traktir aku ya.. lagi kangker nih..

 **Hoshi :** udah kayak host lu..

 **Host :** aku ngapain?

 **Hoshi :** itu lho host. yang suka nemenin tamu minum-minum itu lho,,, di anime ouran host club itu lho... nemenin tapi dibayar..

 **Host :** kirain host saya, soalnya saya juga lagi kangker /kantong kering/.

 **Ask Host**

 **Aku nggak kuat ini ask edisi galau. Ini semua terlalu menyikatkan/?. tolong lah hambamu. aku kudu eottoke host-nim?**

 **Host :** lah host juga lagi galau, ada yang nyuruh jauhin hosh sama josh aja, ada yang jauhin josh deketin hosh aja.. dek din tolongin kita dong.

 **Dino :** tante juga bisa sedih toh..

 **Host :** mbak aja jangan tante dong...

 **Dino :** /sodorin KTP/ udah umur segitu mah pantes dipanggil tante.

 **Host :** tenang aja, semua ada waktunya kok..

 **Ask Jun**

 **Jun ayo kita pergi ke hongkong. nanti di sana kita langsung nikah*geret jun kebandara.**

 **The8 :** nggak boleh ya, nanti aa' Junnya capek. aku akan menghalangi apapun yang terjadi.

 **Host :** udah deh, minghao seme aja...

 **Jun :** woii jangan dihasut dong..

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Mingyu ahh. jadi sekarang aku anak siapa mingyu ah. hik...hik...* peluk mingyu**

 **Mingyu :** lha kamu maunya jadi anak siapa lho, disini mah bebas.

 **Ask Dokyeom & Seungkwan.**

 **Buatkan lelucon untuk aku si anak galau. please*aegyo***

 **Seungkwan :** kalo aku disuruh gini malah nggak bisa lho..

 **Dokyeom :** sama, tiba-tiba otak mampet.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Woozi kamu sekarang terlihat tampan, cakep, handsome, cool, manis, cantik pokoknya komplit lah. i love you full ampe kejedot *pingsan**

 **Woozi :** terima kasih, tapi aku nggak sampai sesempurna itu.. i love u full ampe tumpeh-tumpeh dah...

 **Hoshi :** aku kok nggak pernah dikasih yang begituan, yang sampe tumpah-tumpah...

 **Woozi :** udah balik dari kelas pramuka?

 **Hoshi :** udah capek, dan aku udah bisa dasadharma. belajar sandinya masih lama..

 **9\. by Rina271**

 **Ask Host**

 **Namanya siapa ? Namja ato Yeoja ? Jawab ne ? Please *bbuingg~bbuingg***

 **The8 :** kak host..

 **Host :** beneran saya nggak tahu ini terus berlanjut, yakin saya nggak nyogok mereka supaya bikin pertanyaan itu,

 **Dino :** tapi kok ada mulu dari kemarin..

 **Host :** aku insyaallah perempuan, walau masih kalah cantik /lirik Seungkwan./ soal nama ooohh itu nama asli apa nama panggung...

 **Woozi :** lu ada organ tunggal dimana, ada nama panggung segala...

 **Host :** dikit aja, nama di author atas ini nama asli cuma ambil belakangnya...

 **10\. by Aidia953 / Jung Eun Ri714**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Bisa gak sehari aja gak usah marah-marah mulu ngerjaannya!**

 **Woozi :** bisa, yaampun mana pernah aku marah-marah **.**

 **Hoshi :** eh tadi kan baru aja marah-marah deh..

 **Woozi :** kenapa ada masalah?

 **Hoshi :** emm nggak jadi deh..

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Hosh, biasa si uji manggil lu dengan sebutan apa? Sayang? Yeobo? Atau apa?**

 **Hoshi :** pengennya sih itu, tapi kalau aku panggil itu didepan umum ntar aku dipunggungin kalau tidur. katanya aku norak.

 **Woozi :** gimana kalau kita mulai dengan nama kampret dan bangsat... biar anti mainstream.

 **Hoshi :** kita mau manggil dengan sebutan sayang, apa mau tawuran sih?

 **Woozi :** biar beda.

 **Hoshi :** yah kan yang lain ada, hatiku-jantungku kan enak..

 **Woozi :** kita keluarga jeroan dong..

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Ming, misalnya wonu gk ada. Diantara member sebong seventeen, siapa yang lu pilih jdi pasangan hidup?**

 **Mingyu :** yang bisa bikin aku bertahan sangat lama disini itu adalah wonu-hyung kalau dia nggak ada mungkin aku udah nyusul 3 saudara aku yang lainnya **.**

 **Scoups :** emang kamu ada masalah sama member lain?

 **Mingyu :** dulu sih iya, tapi sekarang udah enggak.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Mommy, kenapa harus potong rambut jdi pendek sih?**

 **Jeonghan :** katanya orang-orang pengen lihat aku kalau rambut pendek tetep ganteng apa nggak. ntar juga panjang lagi kok tenang aja.

 **Scoups :** begini juga makin cantik, apalagi hemat biaya salon dan penggunaan sampo.

 **Dokyeom :** cantiknya karena nggak jebolin kantong lagi.

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Hey bang dika! Kenapa jomblo? Kenapa single?**

 **Dokyeom :** kayaknya sama yang diatas tadi. udah aku jelasin.

 **Ask for SoonHoon**

 **Kenapa moment lu berdua dikit banget? Gua butuh SoonHoon moment yang banyak wehhh!**

 **Host :** iya saya juga kan haus... berilah sedikit juga nggak papa. tatap-tatapan kek, pegangan tangan kek, cipokan kek. nikah terus bikin anak kek..

 **Hoshi :** dikit pala lu peyang.. itu mah keenakan elunya...

 **Woozi :** kita nggak tunjukin terang-terangan biar kalian jeli aja matanya..

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Bisa gak lu sehari aja gak makan? Gak nyanyi? Diem aje gituh**

 **Seungkwan :** kenapa nggak sekalian jangan bernafas, itu kan kegiatan normal orang.. kenapa nggak boleh.. salahnya dimana ngomong, terus makan. kalau nggak makan kan nggak bisa nerusin hidup.. aku kan juga punya waktu diem tersendiri..

 **Vernon :** ehh Seungkwan-

 **Seungkwan :** diem bentar, aku mau jelasin kalo ini tuh melanggar hak asasi manusia... aku kan juga ada hak untuk bicara dan menyampaikan pendapat..

 **Host :** tolong jangan membicarakan soal mbakwan yang nggak bisa diem... beneran dia nggak berhenti diem kan..

 **Seungkwan :** host jangan di potong omongan aku...

 **Ask Host**

 **Eonni umurnya berapa sih?**

 **Host :** ntar aja ya, takut illfeel duluan kalau tahu umurku.

 **11\. Eunji Park**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Beh Gak cape ngurusin anak anak gorila nyasar?**

 **Vernon :** wah nggak enak nih dikatain anak gorila, berarti bapaknya..

 **Scoups :** secara nggak langsung kamu ngatain bapak ya?

 **Vernon :** yah kalo nyadar sih syukur..

 **Scoups :** apa kamu bilang..

 **Vernon :** salah denger kali hyung...

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Mak bagi tips cantiknya dong sapa tau aku bisa debut jadi Ujang *eh ulzzang**

 **Jeonghan :** Udah kan resep kemarin yang pakai susuk pemikat sama kayak punya wonu itu. pertama muka kamu musti awet muda, muka boros macem host udah pasti nggak masuk.

 **Host :** /pundung/

 **Jeonghan :** terus muka kudu berkarakter. kalau hidung mancung lurus udah biasa, coba hidung mancung dan berkelok-kelok kan jadi nggak biasa.

 **Host :** kok jadi serem ya? tolong jangan dipakai tips ini.

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Pilih Dika apa Babeh? pilih on top or bottom? #mesummodeon**

 **Joshua :** jangan suruh aku memilih, aku laki-laki yang tidak bisa menolak.

 **Host :** bahkan kalau aku tanya mau nggak jadi bebeb aku, dia juga nggak bisa nolak..

 **Joshua :** maaf. tapi kalau itu aku nggak mau menerimanya.

 **Host :** /tertohok/

 **Ask Jun**

 **Bang Jun jaga ekspresimu bangg jangan bikin nafsu singa lapar terbangun bang /seret bang jun ke kamar/**

 **Jun :** ekspressi yang mana ya, perasaan aku biasa aja deh. lha aku kan emang biasanya begini.

 **Host :** menurut aku aja atau belakangan ini Jun udah kayak makin menggoda seperti coklat- kok jadi iklan. yah gitu lah pokoknya.

 **Jun :** bagus dong, aku semakin standout kan bagus untuk karir kita?

 **Ask** **Wonwoo**

 **Bang boneka jelangkungnya kemana? kok gak pernah muncul lagi? Padahal cocok loh :v**

 **Wonwoo :** disita jeonghan hyung...

 **Jeonghan :** cocok katanya, muka mu serem sih. nunggu seminggu dulu ya. nunggu masalah aku dan semua yang ada disini selesai dulu.

 **Wonwoo :** hubungannya apa? nggak sampai acara ini selesai kan?

 **Jeonghan :** biar nggak ada pelet-memelet diantara kita. udah kamu sabar aja ntar aku balikin kok.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Bang kalo suruh milih pilih mana, terdampar di pulau terpencil seumur hidup sama wonu atau terdampar di pulau terus masakin 13 orang member setiap hari?**

 **Mingyu :** kalo ber 13 kan sama wonu-hyung juga, 13 aja deh biar rame.. kelinci aja kalo ditinggal sendiri bisa stress, aku juga ingin memberikan kebahagian pada hyung akuh.

 **Dokyeom :** bilang aja takut kalo ditinggal berdua, apa aja yang akan kalian lakuin?

 **Mingyu :** /cengengesan./

 **Ask Hoshi**

 ***pertama kali ask hoshi* bang ochi kok matanya bagus? tukeran sini sama mata boneka annabelle punya aku :v**

 **Hoshi :** jangan ini modal buat menggaet orang-orang.. ntar kalo mata aku diganti nggak bisa tebar pesona inih.

 **Woozi :** mau tebar pesona sama siapa lagi?

 **Host :** sama aku mungkin?

 **Woozi :** host, lelepin ke sungai han kalo ngikut mulu.

 **Hoshi :** anu maksud aku, ntar nggak bisa melihat pesonamu lewat mata kecil ini lagi..

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Bang sumpah gak nahan, sekarang makin ganteng sumpah gila, makin imut lagi, bang kok imut ganteng sexy bisa nyatu gitu seh? by the way nikahin aku secepatnya bang :v**

 **Hoshi :** apa sih? kenapa kalau muji belakangnya minta dikawinin... ntar aku sama siapa? kalau uji ma kamu?

 **Woozi :** terima kasih. aku senang menerima pujian seperti itu, semoga aku bisa mempertahankannya.

 **Hoshi :** muji boleh, ngajak kawin jangan ya..

 **Ask Minghao**

 **Bang pilih jadi ukenya Jun, Semenya Uji, atau Ukenya Mingyu?**

 **Jun :** pokoknya kudu sama aa'. mingyu itu nggak baik buat kamu dek.

 **Mingyu :** ada masalah apa aku nggak baik.

 **The8 :** jangan ma mingyu bukan apa-apa kita udah seperti saudara kembar...

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Tante ajeng gak cape nyerocos mulu nge gosip? terus itu bahan bakar mulutnya apaan?**

 **Seungkwan :** yang tante-tante kan dia/tunjuk host/, kok aku kena juga, enak aja dikira mulut aku apaan pake bahan bakar, maaf ya mbak sebenarnya aku lebih pendiem dari uji-hyung tapi semuanya pada ngajakin ngomong mulu nggak jadi kan ...

 **Dokyeom :** apaan lu pendiem?

 **Seungkwan :** kenapa nggak terima. aku masih bisa pendiem dibanding kalian kalau udah kelakuan absurd

 **Hoshi** : iya kelakuan nggak absurd, itu omongan udah kayak shinkansen tahu nggak. nggak bisa diberentiin ditengah jalan.

 **Ask Vernon**

 **Bang enon, kok tuh muka bule amat? :v leonardo di caprionya ke copy banget njeh :v**

 **Vernon :** aku kan emang half. tapi kalau soal dcaprionya aku nggak nyadar sebelum semua yang bilang ke aku.

 **Host :** siapa yang bilang pertama kali?

 **Vernon :** Seungkwan..

 **Host :** berarti itu cuma modus dia aja, biar dia berasa jadi kate winslet aja..

 **Seungkwan :** yah ketahuan deh...

 **Ask Dino**

 **Bang din kapan nikahin aku? kapan jadi ayah anak anakku? /tarik bang dino ke kamar/**

 **Dino :** mak tolongin dino mau di paksa kawin mak...

 **Jeonghan :** siapa yang maksa kamu, biar mak datengin rumahnya. belum tahu kamu anaknya siapa..

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Bang dika pilih hidup sama abang Joshua tapi sengsara, hidup sama kuda dengan penuh cinta atau hidup sama aku dengan bahagia? :v**

 **Dokyeom :** bang dika sudah capek dipermainkan, lebih baik abang hidup sendiri menikmat hari-hari sepi ini..

 **Mingyu :** lebay lu..

 **Dokyeom :** biarin, mulut juga mulut gue..

 **Ask Host.**

 **Host jawab jujur! Host makan apa sih? kok tuh otak bisa ampe geser gitu?**

 **Host :** wanjir, yakali aku makanin menyannya si wonu. samalah makan nasi.

 **Woozi :** mungkin bukan pada makannya mungkin pada konsumsi tontonannya apaan aja?

 **Host :** normal sama kayak manusia yang lain?

 **Dokyeom :** nggak mungkin.

 **Ask 17**

 **Kalo di dunia ini cuma tersisa dua yeoja aku sama host, oppadeul pilih siapa?**

 **Woozi :** tinggal kalian berdua? boleh pindah dunia lain nggak..

 **Host :** ihh jahat,gini-gini kan kita kan cewek cantik juga.

 **Wonwoo :** biarin aja dunia lenyap.

 **Hoshi :** tetep ama uji aja dah.

 **Host :** kita mah apa atuh cuma sebongkah wortel nggak ter-notice.

 **12\. by the real aegi Minshua**

 **Ask Joshua & Mingyu**

 **Eomma appa aku anakmu lohh. kapan mau ngasih dedek buat aku? *evil smirk**

 **Mingyu :** terlalu banyak yang tidak kuketahui diluar sana. dunia begitu kejam. waspadalah-wapadalah..

 **Joshua :** tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Wonu ya jeon Bohyuk udah taken blom? kalo aku taken nin boleh ya! *smirk.**

 **Wonwoo :**... bohyuk... ini kakak.

 **... :** nomor yang anda tuju, sedang sangat tidak ingin mengangkat telepon dari anda. mohon jangan pernah menelpon lagi.

 **Wonwoo :** bohyuuuukkkk... /cakar tembok/

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Appa Joshua eomma kalo lagi sekseh biasanya pas ngapain?**

 **Mingyu :** lagi senyum, dan kalo perhatian ke member lain.

 **Host :** kebanyakan kopel ini, jadi kerasa plinplan saya.

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Om aku nggak restuin dirimu dengan joshua eomma. jadi GET OUT! *kibarkan bendera Minshua.**

 **Jeonghan :** nggak inget masih ada aku disini ini. masih ada pasangan Jeongchol di dunia ini.

 **Scoups :** makasih anie...

 **Ask Bohyuk**

 **Bohyuk aku jatuh cinta sama kamu nak. jadi ayo kita nikah!**

 **Wonwoo :** /melotot/ jangan godain adekku. aku jadi marahan sama dia gara-gara acara ini. kalo aku nggak diijinin pulang gimana?

 **Mingyu :** pulang aja kerumah keluarga aku, calon mantu sangat diterima disana.

 **Host :** lha kok.. tuker adek aku mau?

 **Wonwoo :** nggak mau, maunya bohyuk. adek lu kan seumuran gue juga. jadi nggak punya adik dong akunya.

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **You are my boy forever love**

 **Dokyeom :** non transletin..

 **Vernon :** dia bilang dia suka hyung..

 **Dokyeom :** oh oke, thank you, thank you so much and i love me..

 **Ask 17**

 **Siapa yang mau hadiah dari aku? ... tapi harus mau di nikahin sama hostnya! hihihi**

 **17 :**... /buang hadiah/

 **Host :** jahattt

 **Ask Dino**

 **Setiap mendengar kata ' Dino nugu aegi' apa ya terlintas di pikiranmu?**

 **Dino :** emak yang maksa- maksa aku ngomong ke semua orang kalau aku anaknya dia. mak-mak kan emang gitu suka pamerin anaknya.

 **Jeonghan :** dino, siapa yang ngajarin ngomong jelek begitu past diajarin host.. ayo ngomong yang baik-baik.

 **Host :** lah kan dia sendiri yang contohin tadi.

 **Dino :** iya mak, maaf. nggak lagi.

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Situ kok sering banget ngerumpi sama ibu" komplek sih? apa nggak cape? kan kamu kalo ngerumpi suka sampe 7 hari 7 malam!**

 **Seungkwan :** ih enggak ih sok tahu, orang aku ngerumpi sampai episod anandhi selesai.. sampai uttaran nggak diputer lagi di tipi.

 **Host :** set, anandhi kan 2000 episod keatas, itu episod apa tahun lahir.

 **13\. by mingming**

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Joshua sayang ku pokoknya kamu harus jadi suami aku kalo nggak aku minta wonu nyantet kamu loh.**

 **Jeonghan :** tenang aja alatnya udah aku sita kan? kamu aman.

 **Joshua :** makasih.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Tolong santet Joshua biar jadi suami aku. supaya jangan nikung hubungan orang lagi.**

 **Wonwoo :** lagi tidak berkutik, lagian juga bayaran aku mahal **..**

 **Host :** palingan juga hamburger lagi.

 **Wonwoo :** eitss bukan itu sekarang... double chesee burger.

 **Host :** bedanya?

 **Wonwoo :** ah pasti orang kampung nih nggak tahu bedanya.

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Sebenernya aku sukanya sama kamu. tapi kamu nggak peka sama kode yang aku berikan.**

 **Woozi :** sama aja kayak si hoshi.. noh susulin dia ke kelas pramuka sono...

 **14\. by oomuoMingyu**

 **Ask Host**

 **TUA YA? SETUA APA? ADEKMU AJA SEUSIA UJI.. NGALAHIN TUANYA SAYAH YANG DAH HIDUP DARI JAMAN MEGALITIKUM NGGA? :V**

 **Host :** mpreet nih malah diingetin lagi.. aku kan syedihh /gelandotan di pohon./ emang kamu juga tua? gimana kalo kita lomba tua-tuaan?

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Nu, selain suka ilmu hitam dan makhluk hitam (re: aming), dirimu suka tawuran juga ngga? Kalau iya, minggu besok di jonggol jam 5 malem ya.. DITUNGGU~**

 **Host :** baru nyadar lho kalau dia juga termasuk makhluk hitam..

 **Wonwoo :** kok tahu sih aku suka makhluk hitam yang itu, dan aku nggak suka pakai kekuatan fisik.. mending lewat jalan belakang aja.

 **Hoshi :** jonggol sebelah mana? kayak pernah denger..

 **Ask 17**

 **Kalau dapet makanan gratis, milih cilok upin ipin apa coki coki boboiboy?**

 **Jeonghan :** cilok pinipin tuh kayak gimana?

 **Hoshi :** nggak tahu, mungkin cilok botak gitu..

 **Joshua :** mana ada cilok berambut kan serem..

 **Wonwoo :** aku sih suka yang coklat dan panjang jadi coki2 aja.

 **Host :** hampir saya kepikiran yang lain lho itu coklat dan panjang itu.. Mingyu maksudnya.

 **Ask Mingyu :**

 **Taring nya ko lucu? pin sayah gigit rasanya~~ Beli dimana sehh? Mahal ngga? Kemaren sayah baru tambal gigi/? Tapi ngga nemu taring macem yang situ punya /pouting/**

 **Mingyu :** ini bukan taring, ini gingsul yang bikin manis. ini charm point aku nggak dijual dimanapun.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Mak.. sayah anak dirimu juga bukan?**

 **Jeonghan :** kalau kamu nurut sama emak, berarti kamu juga anakku, kamu nurut nggak?

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Kalau disuruh milih, mending jadi uke apa seme? Kalau seme, Hosh berhak sama uji. sayah ikhlass :" Kalau uke, jadian kuy! Hosh jadi uke sayah /tawa setan/**

 **Hoshi :** seme dong... tapi kalo sama uji rela dah ngapain aja.

 **Host :** termasuk dalam kategori seme maso dia itu..

 **Ask Host**

 **Lelah ngga jadi host? Kalau lelah, call meehh~~ Sayah bisa gantikan dirimu sebagai host, ko :v**

 **Host :** lelah ngapain? saya kan nggak ngapa-ngapain? saya cuma ngerusuh aja.

 **Jeonghan :** lagian tugas host itu kan ngebimbing jalannya acara, bukan merusak suasana.. ngomporin sana-sini, buka-buka aib gitu..

 **Host :** ampun mak, nggak lagi besok-besok.

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Vernon nya boleh buat temen sayah ngga? Temen sayah ngebet banget sama ntuh bule. Sampe ngancem bakal gorok sayah kalau kaga bantu dia dapetin :v**

 **Seungkwan :** kalo temen kamu bisa ngancem kamu pake gorok emang aku nggak bisa lebih. are you kidding me?, stay away from my enon... bener ya non ya?

 **Vernon :** ihh bener tumben..

 **Host :** kalo urusan begituan langsung fasih bahasa engriseu nya.

 **15\. by jodohnyaleeteuk1**

 **Ask Dokyeom, Joshua & Dino**

 **Abang diki sama aa'josh jadian ajalah biar kerukunan official couple terjaga ,iya ga din? Trus buat dino nanti subuh harap datang ke alun2 kota ya, mau saya adopsi jadi anak *elus2 bisep bang teuk***

 **Dokyeom :** cinta tidak segampang itu bisa terjadi.. bang josh nya nggak mau sama aku...

 **Joshua :** iya tidak bisa dipaksakan seperti itu... setidaknya biarkan kami mencoba dulu.

 **Dino :** enak aja, adopsi... mak bapak aku kan masih lengkap..

 **16\. by Whirlwinds Meanie**

 **Ask dino**

 **Dino aegy~ aku melihatmu jatuh kemarin di show champion? Apa punggungmu masih sakit? *muka sedih***

 **Dino :** sakitnya sih nggak seberapa, malunya itu lho apalagi yang lain bukannya bantuin malah ngetawain doang... /lirikmingyu &uji/

 **Mingyu :** sori dek, habis sih pencilakan. udah tahu ber-air joget nggak lihat-lihat.

 **Hoshi :** tapi kan udah dibantuin diri.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Wonu sayang ~ kamu ga sakit hati melihat banyaknya memont GyuHao di era Pretty u ini? Terus mereka ada poto bareng diranjang persis kaya pasangan yg lagi bulab madu . Wonwoo eomma yang kuat ya. *pukpuk***

 **Wonwoo :** itu sebenernya ... kita sudah tanda angan diatas materai kita tidak akan melakukan hal-hal diluar batas wajar.

 **Host :** oh jadi adegan diatas ranjang pas foto kemarin itu masih wajar.

 **Jeonghan :** dibilang jangan ngomporin.

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Jisooo ya aku ga kuat melihat paha mulusmu pas photo smaa soonyoung buat booklet *liatin poto*. Jisoo sudah bosen ya nungguin kepastian babeh sekop? Makanya mulai ngedeketin hoshi? Hati hati dipukul gitar sama jihoon.**

 **Joshua :** ahhh, maaf ya. tapi aku sama hoshi tu cuma dekat. dia iri sama aku yang ternyata member yang lucu. lagian aku nggak mau berurusan sama woozi, dia serem soalnya.

 **Woozi :** aku kenapa?

 **Joshua :** enggak bukan apa-apa..

 **Ask host**

 **Sebenrnya bukan pertanyaan sih tapi permintaan. Boleh ga aku minta ijin buat nyantet Mingyu ? *mukpol* *siapin boneka santet yang ada poto mingyu dan jarum***

 **Wonwoo :** santet aja, aku lagi nggak pegang kalau kamu mau wakilin boleh aja... mungkin gara-gara ini juga aku nggak boleh pegang itu sementara waktu...

 **Host :**... eee no comment.

 **17\. by leenamarui**

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Kenapa sih aku suka baper kalo liat kamu? *eak Baper dalam artian gagal jadi cewe** **ㅠ ㅠ**

 **Jeonghan :** kamu nggak sendirian kok, itu ada temennya si host..

 **Host :** iya, iya tahu aku kalah cantik.

 **18\. by Sonewbamin**

 **Ask Jeonghan. Scoups & Joshua**

 **Gue seneng akhirnya jeongcheol bersatu... udahlah kalian bedua aja plis :" bang josh cocoknya sm anak2 perawan jones kek gue aja sini dah. wkwk**

 **Host :** ikutan dong, saya juga anak perawan joness ini...

 **Jeonghan :** jangan ikut-ikutan lu mau ngerayu juga...

 **Ask Woozi**

 **lu ngga kedinginan perform pake celana pendek nyampe keliatan pahanya gitu? btw, gila paha lu putih bgt njir :( hoshi dah liat nyampe mana /eh/**

 **Hoshi :** aku udah semua dong... kan kita sering mandi bareng..

 **Woozi :** /tabok hoshi/

 **Host :** setelah Seungkwan pas showcase, kini giliran woozi... tapi pas giliran dino yang buka paha kenapa aku nggak senapsu sama mereka berdua ya..

 **Dino :** takut dikatain pedopil.

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Kapan lu deketan sama uji kalo di depan layar hosh? kapan? plis gue butuh momen buat membangkitkan imajinasi liar /gak/**

 **Hoshi :** doain aja ya, di lagu kita nanti ide aku di approve mereka. aku ada rencana yang kayak adore u kemarin,,, kalo nggak ada berarti aku dilarang-larang.

 **Host :** wahhiujfrurgriitrp /step karena kurang asupan sunhun/

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Emak kok tsundere gitu sih sm babeh :" kan gemes liat V app nya :'v**

 **Jeonghan :** biar diperhatiin aja, kalo nggak gitu udah kelayapan nggak karuan dianya.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Won, lu deket kan ma uji? ngapain aja? sosialita uke?**

 **Wonwoo :** aku sering minta tolong sama uji supaya pukulin mingyu.

 **Woozi** : sori ya aku bukan sosialita aku nggak suka barang branded buat pamer.

 **Hoshi :** kalau dia paling suka barang-barang yang kopelan ama aku, pada nyadar nggak?

 **Ask Minghao**

 **Hao, gue mau bilang lu ganteng tp lo terlalu unyu buat dibilang ganteng. dan gue sebel sm org yg baru sadar kalo lo ganteng. gmn dong?**

 **The8 :** jadi aku masuk yang mana nih?

 **Host :** lah berarti kamu sebel sama aku, aku juga baru sadar kalau dia ganteng, soalnya dia masih imut unyu ucul,, dsj tapi ganteng... gimana nih jadi plinplan kan dia ganteng apa imut?.

 **19\. by sindi hong**

 **Ask Jeonghan.**

 **Mak juju restuin scoups ama joshua yah, ntar aku yg bayarin semua biaya konsumsi anak deh #holkay**

 **Jeonghan :** nggak mau, anak-anak juga butuh sosok bapak buat merek. hidup itu tidak melulu soal materi..

 **Host :** kalo ada tas branded lagi diskon?

 **Jeonghan :** dimana?

 **20\. by wonrepwonuke**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Bang pliss abang fokus ama jeonghan aja ya ya *-* kan abang suka banget meluk jeonghan... Abang cocok nya ama jeonghan *maksa***

 **Scoups :** kamu perhatiin banget ya, tapi aku juga suka peluk siapa saja, kan kita keluarga..

 **Host :** aku?

 **Scoups :** kamu keluarga angkat, habis diangkat terus dibanting..

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Jeonghan katanya cantik, kalau jeonghan jadi cewek beneran mau pilih member 17 yg mana buat dijadiin pasangan? '-'**

 **Jeonghan :** karena imej aku mak-mak aku butuh bapak-bapak untuk melengkapi hidupku.

 **Scoups :** uhuukkk /batuk kodean/

 **Host :** lah sana sini dibatukin. batuk pak haji, minum nge-trill

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Tell me coba, kok bisa bang josh wajahnya neduhin gitu? kenapa gak pasang wajah flat kayak wonwoo coba sekali kali?**

 **Joshua :** aku memang terlahir seperti ini, dan aku tidak bisa kalau harus jadi sejahat itu,

 **Wonwoo :** aku nggak jahat, aku cuma jarang ngomong aja.

 **Joshua :** maksudnya muka jahat.

 **Wonwoo :** mukaku nggak jahat, cuma nggak mau gerak aja.

 **Joshua :** iya terserah.

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Hoshiiii... Dance kamu keren bangetttt, kalau bisa battle dance ama sunbae2, kamu mau sama battle sama siapaa?**

 **Hoshi :** kalau sama sunbae, aku nggak ada apa-apanya... aku bukan tandingan mereka. aku masih pemula..

 **Host :** sok merendah kemarin mau nantangin kuda boyben sebelah,, trio karamel mereka mau diadu sama trio ubur2 kalian..

 **Hoshi :** host, gue mutilasi lu.

 **Ask Jun**

 **Ente cina pan bang? Tapi napa wajah mirip heechul? Pan heechul bukan cina bang '-'**

 **Jun :** lah nggak tahu pasangannya emak, alias bapak kan orang china,,, tahu Hangeng? walau cuma bentar di suju, kalau muka Heecul sama nationality Hangeng mereka disatuin jadilah aku.

 **Host :** iya sikapmu juga mirip dia. kharismatik walau cuma diem doang.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Wonwoo... Suaranya kamu ngebass banget, dalem dan serak gitu. Beda sama mingyu yg bariton, kok bisa kamu gak jadi seme mingyu aja?**

 **Mingyu :** seme uke tidak ditentukan lewat suara ya? semua itu ditentukan oleh siapa yang mendominasi. kamu tahu baekyeol suaranya lebih rendah mana?

 **Host :** chanyeol dia yang jadi seme

 **Mingyu :** salah contoh. gtop? namjin?

 **Host :** sama juga,

 **Mingyu :** yah kita biar beda aja /capek nyari contoh/

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Woozi gak galak tau... Dia itu baik, ya kan woozi? Hoshi aja yg suka bandel makanya dimarahin ama woozi mulu kkkk...**

 **Woozi :** iya, nah ini tahu.

 **Hoshi :** aku nggak bandel, cuma suka gangguin aja, lagian barengan sama mereka berdua /tunjuk trio gag./ kenapa yang kena marah selalu aku.

 **Woozi :** seungkwan masih bisa ku marahin, tapi kalo dokyum-ssi agak nggak enak..

 **Ask The8**

 **Minghao-ya, kamu sekarang makin ganteng.. Trus kok kamu dekat-dekat Mingyu mulu sih? Sekarang banyak yg suka Gyuhao.. Mau nikung meanie ya? Ntar kalau Jun selingkuh sama Wonwoo gimana?**

 **The8 :** aku nggak maksud bener deh, aku cuma disuruh yang foto aja sama mingyu.. beneran aku nggak tahu apa-apa.

 **Wonwoo :** mending gua sendiri ketimbang ma si jun...

 **Jun :** kenapa kok gitu?

 **Wonwoo :** gue nggak mau kena jurus dewa mabok si minghao.

 **The8 :** aku juga takut kena guna-guna ntar perut aku ngeluarin paku, jangan ya wonu-hyung ya.. aku nggak ngerebut mingyu kok. lagian dia gampangan juga ama ini itu juga mau-mau aja..

 **Mingyu :** waduhh kok jadi aku yang disalahin.

 **Jun :** harusnya lo nolak dong..

 **Mingyu :** yang ngelakuin kita berdua kok yang salah cuma aku doang..

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Kan kamu pernah tuh nyanyiin partnya Wonwoo di Love letter di dekat telinganya, kenapa gak sekalian dicium pipinya wonwoo ? Kan meanie shipper udah ngarepin TT**

 **Mingyu :** segitu aja udah berapa shipper yang kejang-kejang. gimana kalau ada terusannya..

 **Host :** gue sumpahin lho, kapan-kapan lo cium wonu beneran di depan kamera... /bener-bener ngarep/

 **Mingyu :** lha aku mah nggak apa-apa.. wonu-hyung nya mau nggak.

 **Wonwoo :** kok aku jadi korban sih.

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Dokyeomie, falset kamu bagus banget.. Kalau disuruh duet sama bang haji atau sama inul daratista kamu mau pilih duet sama siapa? :'v**

 **Hoshi :** ama bang haji aja, lagunya bagus..

 **Seungkwan :** jangan ama tante inul aja,, biar yahuudd suuaranya...

 **Dokyeom :** terima kasih pujiannya, kayaknya itu lebih tepat tanyain ke mereka berdua ^. udah dijawab masing-masih tuh.

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Seungkwan, Vernon kan bule tuh.. Bahasa inggrisnya kan bagus, seungkwanie sering diajarin gak sama enon bahasa inggrisnya?**

 **Seungkwan :** sering, sering dikibulin aku katanya itu kata-kata motivasi ternyata kata mengumpat..

 **Host :** boleh tolong dicontohin..

 **Seungkwan :** jangan ntar kena sensor, kalau pun nggak kena. aku kena damprat duluan sama jisoo-hyung.

 **Ask Vernon**

 **Enon kok rapnya keren banget ya, aku senyum-senyum sendiri dengernya...  
Enon ajarin ajeng ngerap coba :3**

 **Vernon :** suruh ngajarin disini..? mana bisa? tapi terima kasih pujiannya. kalau mau jadi rapper bagus suaranya harus swag dulu. kalau suaranya cem seungkwan atau uji-hyung jangan ngerep lebih kayak ngomelin orang.

 **Host :** aku udah ngikutin ratusan kali tetep aja nggak bisa pas gitu, padahal udah tahu lho inggrisnya, kalo nututin*?* enon jadi kecepeten dah.

 **Vernon :** bisa nge rep?

 **Host :** ngerep nggak bisa, niruin orang rep bisa.

 **Ask Dino**

 **Dino kalau dibolehin jadi leader 17, mau dicouplein sama siapa?**

 **Dino :** enak kehidupan maknae yang damai seperti ini, nggak ribut kopel nggak bikin kantong jebol,, kalau minta apa-apa diturutin yah kadang-kadang disuruh-suruh juga, tapi enak jadi maknae.

 **21\. by Jeon Wongyu**

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Kalau lu emg sayang ama wonu, Pas di OFD kok wonunya nggak elu peratiin ? . nyesek banget gua liat lu won~~ TT**

 **Mingyu :** yah bukannya nggak perhatiin aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. lah aku kan main chefnya jadi nggak bisa main-main kayak yang lain bisa godain siapa gitu. kalo aku nggak masak mereka nggak makan.

 **Hoshi :** aku ngerasa disindir, aku kan juga masih ikut ngebantuin dukung.

 **Host :** eh tapi pas wonu mau perform beast sama rain, lu kan teriak kayak cewek kegirangan gitu.

 **Mingyu :** iya, jarang banget wonu-hyung dancing machine nya mau joget sendiri didepan orang banyak.

 **22\. by Song Hyerin**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Won, coba lu kasih kata" romantis buat si gyutem :v *meanie hard shipper***

 **Wonwoo :** ahhh aku nggak suka pertanyaan gini. aku ini nggak pandai berkata-kata apalagi kata-kata romantis ke orang secara terang-terangan.

 **Woozi :** sama kayak aku.

 **Host :** coba aja nggak pa-pa. ntar kalo ada yang ngeledek ntar aku jorokin ke kali disebelah sono.

 **Wonwoo :** hahh.. mingyu ya-

 **Mingyu :** ne hyung... ./excited./

 **Wonwoo :** sebenarnya.. aku... itu .

 **Mingyu :** /langsung peluk wonu/ nggak papa hyung, nggak usah dipaksain.

 **Host :** ayo semua nyanyi bareng-bareng... berada di pelukanmu~ mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan~ kesempurnaan~ cinta..

 **23\. by Pyururu**

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **seungkwan-nie aku sayang kamu. mau nggak jadi pacar aku?**

 **Seungkwan :** ... /speechless/ baru kali ini ada yang mau sama aku.. aku nggak tahu musti jungkir balik apa salto..

 **Dino :** jangan, udah biasa aja lagi.

 **Seungkwan :** kamu nggak tahu kan jadi aku, dikatain mak-mak lah, diva lah cabe-cabean lah... ada yang mau ama aku itu udah syukur tahu..

 **Vernon :** lah aku dianggap apa?

 **Seungkwan :** kamu itu belahan jiwa aku, jadi kalau ada orang yang mau sama aku selain belahan jiwaku sendiri itu... rasanya...

 **Ask Vernon**

 **Mata kamu kok mirip nicolas saputra seh?**

 **Host :** kok kita sama ya? aku kira mata aku aja yang nggak fokus kalo tatapannya mas Nico mirip enon.. tadi nonton tipi aadc 2 mulu..

 **Vernon :** mungkin sama-sama bule kita nya.

 **Seungkwan :** boleh jadi cinta nggak?

 **Hoshi :** yang konsisten dong, jadi rose apa cinta?

 **Ask 17**

 **Situ pada syirik ye sama hosh nya? kalian butuh perhatian? mau aku kasih perhatian? *wink**

 **Hoshi :** salah kali mungkin tulisannya mau host.. aku mah ngapain.

 **Host :** iya aku kan nggak salah apa-apa ini... dituduh yang enggak-enggak.

 **Ask Jeonghan, Mingyu & Wonwoo**

 **Aku butuh bantuan kalian buat pisahin seungcheol dan jisoo. karna aku suka liat seungcheol manderita ditinggal jisoo. *evil laugh with boneka Chuky**

 **Wonwoo :** terima nggak nih? tawarannya rada serem.

 **Scoups :** aku mah tidak apa atuh ditinggalin siapa aja, yang penting anak-anak aku masih setia sama aku..

 **Jeonghan :** anak-anak aku bawa semua..

 **Scoups :** tedaaakkkk aku nggak bisa jadi bapak tanpa anak-anak..

 **Woozi :** kamu nggak inget sama sahabatmu satu ini?

 **Mingyu :** kasihan bapak, jangan dulu dah.

 **24\. by BabyHolysheet**

 **Ask 17**

 **Memberdeul ini 'Holysheet' couple udah official? kalo iya, perkenalkan aku 'Holysheet' hardshipper. hohoho**

 **Host :** you raise me upppp~~ wahh kamu orang pertama yang nge-offic ship gampang karam itu.. jangankan ketabrak kapal gede, ada keong nemplok ajah tu kapal udah karam..

 **The8 :** dari namanya udah curiga jangan-jangan sogokan lain kak host atau malah dia pakai akun non-log.

 **Host :** nggak beneran. kalau aku nggak log pasti ada 'Shee' nya.

 **Jun :** itu ada.. berarti itu kamu **.**

 **Host :** beneraaannn bukan.

 **Woozi :** wahh jadi gitu ya?

 **Host :** bukan, beneran... jeballl ini bukan ana..

 **Hoshi :** kenapa malah yang ini yang official duluan? sunhun aja nggak tahu kapan officialnya lho.. sogok lagi?

 **Jeonghan :** wahh nggak boleh gitu host...

 **Woozi :** yang sehat dong saingannya jangan main belakang... kamu ada kenalan orang dalem..

 **Host :** ini bukan saya, samber gledek bareng-bareng deh kalo saya bohong..

 **Hoshi :** kamu aja sendiri, kenapa ngajak-ngajak.

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Matamu sesu'anu' deh. Terus jika 'Holysheet' menikah anaknya Dino sama aku bukan?**

 **Hoshi :** apa nih? seksi ya? emang...

 **Host :** din?

 **Dino :** nggak mau ah... host nya nggak ada duit buat jajanin aku.

 **Hoshi :** kamu lepehin dimana mereka?

 **Jeonghan :** eh dino itu anak aku ya.. dilarang ngaku-ngakuin.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Uji sumpah kamu manly banget sekarang. aku ikhlas kalo disuruh jadi isteri kamu nak.**

 **Woozi :** ada yang mau juga sama aku... selain si mata sipit.

 **Hoshi :** tapi aku setia lho.

 **Woozi :** kamu kan lebih seneng lebih free kalau sama mereka temen-temen sengklek lu ketimbang sama aku

 **Hoshi :** tapi aku nyamannya pas sama kamu.. gimana?

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Uri Wonu tampak sangat tampan. aku sangat memujamu. kamu sihir aku ya? soalnya kok aku nggak bisa berpaling darimu sih.**

 **Wonwoo :** mungkin itu efek susuk pemikat dengan ritual yang aku jalani selama ini.. banyak yang nggak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari abang.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Mbak kok rambutmu cetar sekaleee sih?**

 **Jeonghan :** kan kemarin udah dikasih tahu rahasianya…

 **Scoups :** mungkin yang dia maksud rambut pendek cem dora mu itu..

 **Jeonghan :** ngatain, nggak boleh cium-cium rambutku lagi lho…

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Gyu masih kepikir nggak suara wonwoo saat nyanyi 'Love letter' bikin kita mau sesu'anu' sama dia. #pikirankotormelayang"**

 **Host :** asddfsdlhfdhggd

 **Scoups :** woi yang ditanya mingyu..

 **Joshua :** /siap-siap holywater/ supaya nggak menyebar itu piktor-nya.

 **Mingyu :** ahh tahu aja sih.

 **Dokyeom :** untung aja pas kita pindah meanie udah pisah ranjang jadi kita aman..

 **Woozi :** yakin aman? nggak lihat siapa yang sekamar sama aku dan wonu?

 **Hoshi :** aku juga pengen tapi aku musti berbagi kamar sama banyak orang.. tapi tetep sama maknae kan enak bisa dipelukk..

.o0o.

 **Host :** saya merasa tidak yakin dengan drama saya, jadi saya apdet dobel barangkali sebel pengen jambakin saya karena dramanya aneh. bisa langsung baca chap 7 ini. agak ngebut juga ngetiknya ini. jujur chap ini selesai lebih dulu ketimbang yang itu. yah ide kan kadang lancar kadang mampet kek ingus kalau lagi nggak musim ujan. maaf ya hostnya kebanyakan muncul, bisa dianggap dompleng popularitas.

 **Host :** untuk kali ini, sampai segini dulu pertanyaannya yang masuk ini banyak sekali terima kasih responnya. see you in next episode or chapter? and don't forget to ask or just review again... *lambai-lambai*

.

Tbc

.

 **Untuk chap selanjutnya juga, para pembaca di persilahkan bertanya sesuatu pada member dengan cara ketik : ask[spasi]nama member[spasi] pertanyaan. kirim ke kolom review.**

 **peraturannya sederhana boleh tanya apa saja, tapi jangan dengan jawaban yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. asal belum ditanyakan pasti saya tampilkan.**

 **di review ini ask terakhir yah. chap depannya [chap 9] lagi ada sesuatu yang saya siapkan. sesuai janji ff ini tidak akan melebihi 10 chapter. takutnya makin bosen kan pertanyaan itu-itu mulu jawabannya juga itu-itu mulu.**

 **Just**

 **Review juseyo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN!**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Karena mendapat respon yang positif dan cukup dapat buanyaaakk pertanyaan sampe saya kewalahan jawab, jadi saya berterima kasih banyak. minta maaf sebelumnya siapa tahu kalau ada jawaban yang offense itu nggak maksud ya. atau jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan.

oh iya, yang pertanyaannya sama tidak saya tampilkan, jadi maaf kalau ada beberapa yang dihilangkan.

Setelah chapter ini, mohon maaf sudah tidak bisa Ask lagi...untuk keterangan selengkapnya baca di bawah...

Ask Sijakhaseyo.

.

\\.o0o./

.

 **Host :** haiii,,, minna-san, chingu-deul. banyak dongsaeng-deul tepatnya. kita mulai lagi acaranya...

 **Dokyeom :** masih lanjut ini acara? nggak dicekal KPI? cerita udah kayak sinetron gini..

 **The8 :** makin hari ya, pertanyaan buat host ada aja, dulu mana ada yang perduli sama host? kalo nggak berakhir beneran pertanyaan buat kita habis tinggal punya host aja.

 **Host :** sekalinya mengeluarkan keluh kesah langsung plong gitu ya...

 **Joshua :** besok-besok aku nggak mau terima tawaran seperti kemarin..

 **Host :** ehh mbak jess udah dateng?

 **Seungkwan :** ini masih siang, panggil dia Josh, ntar kalo udah malem aja dia jadi Jess.

 **Vernon :** kamu kemarin nggak langsung pulang sama Josh-hyung, kamu ajakin kemana...

 **Seungkwan :** ada dehh tempat tongkrongan aku, ihh suka kepo deh.

 **Scoups :** gue khawatir nggak diajak nongkrong, diajakin nyabe yang iya kalau ama kamu mah. awas aja kalau dia berubah. yakin nggak kamu ajarin yang enggak-enggak?

 **17 :** ... /tiba-tiba rusuh di belakang/

.

 **1\. By Eunji Park**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Beh kok makin ganteng? kok makin sekseh? nikah yok beh. tinggalin aja emak jeonghan dan berpalinglah padaku**

 **Jeonghan :** rela ninggalin aku? nggak ada yang bisa berpaling dari pesona Anie ya...

 **Scoups :** menurutku .. kalau harus ninggalin dia, itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggal siapapun..

 **Seungkwan :** aaaa totwiiittt... oke selanjutnya/langsung ganti muka datar/

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Bang kenapa diem mulu sih? cool cool gimana gitu? ajarin aku nikung yang baik dan benar bang**

 **Seungkwan :** paling enak ya jadi orang ganteng kalem, coba orang kurang ganteng yang kalem pasti disalahin..

 **Host :** kembali ke peraturan awal, orang ganteng itu bebas.

 **Joshua :** tapi aku juga iri kok dengan kemampuan moodbooster nya dek Seungkwan...

 **Dino :** enak juga jadi diri sendiri...

 **Jeonghan :** tuh dengerin maknae aja, kecil-kecil gini udah tahu esensi kehidupan yang baik dan benar itu gimana..

 **Joshua :** oke, jadi gini caranya udah pernah dijelasin sih sebenarnya. kita tuh nggak boleh terlihat terburu-buru. menunggu itu lebih baik dan tidak boleh menampakkan kalo kita pengen, biasa aja wajahnya itu untuk menyamarkan niat nikung kita.. saya baru belajar sampai bab 2 jadi belum tahu lanjutannya.

 **Host :** ada kurikulumnya?

 **Dokyeom :** ada dong, semua itu harus ada ilmunya.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **mak masih tahan sama babeh? tinggalin aja mak, biarin babeh buat aku aja lah mak**

 **Jeonghan :** kenapa nggak tahan? orang ganteng begitu. aku juga nggak mau melepaskan apa yang udah aku milikin... susah tahu dapetinnya masa lepas gitu aja...

 **Ask Jun**

 **bang jun ajarin wushu sama godain orang dong bang?**

 **Hoshi :** tahu aja tuh itu keahlian si Jun semua itu.

 **Jun :** gimana cara ngajarinnya lewat sini? nggak bisa, ribet juga. paling bener kalo mau belajar bela diri ya ke padepokan.

 **Wonwoo :** dia mau belajar bela diri bukan belajar debus ya?

 **Jun :** aku nggak tahu nama perkumpulannya, kalo aku sebut merek ntar dikira ngiklan. kalau soal godain orang aku udah insap ternyata nggak ada yang imut didunia ini yang enak digodain selain dia... /noleh ke host/

 **Host :** saya?

 **Jun :** itu dek minghao jangan dialingin dari kamera, kamu ngapain duduk disono.. balik sana ke tempat asal..

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **bang hoshh sumpah makin ganteng, tapi lebih ganteng kalo abang relain uji buat aku**

 **Hoshi :**...

 **Mingyu :** jawab jangan diem aja..

 **Hoshi :** dia puji aku cuma buat ngambil woozi dari aku, jadi nggak semangat jawabnya.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Hoshi :** kalo dia ngajakin kawin jangan mau..

 **Host :** pertanyaan aja belum lho..

 **Hoshi :** udah pasti, aku udah kerasa...

 **bang uji sayang.. nikah yuk? betewe gitar keramat om josh kemana kok gak pernah dipake lagi**

 **Hoshi :** tuh kan... /ngedumel/

 **Woozi :** kok nanyain punya joshua ke aku? emang aku bawa gitar punya dia? /tiba-tiba amnesia/

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **bang onu, cepet comeback dengan jelangkungmu bang, sekalian ajarin aku melet bang uji sama babeh**

 **Wonwoo :** alhamdulillah ya, setelah melewati masa yang panjang. akhirnya aku mendapatkan ini kembali. tapi nanti kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan karena aku kan jadi disita lagi.

 **Jeonghan :** kasih tahu caranya, aku masukin gudang lagi.

 **Hoshi :** kasih tahu caranya, aku ke pak ustad buat minta bersihin dorm kita dari ilmu hitam.

 **Wonwoo :** aku nggak tahu soal melet-memelet, tapi kalo tebar pesona Mingyu jagonya, aku kena mulu. /sebenarnya ini jawaban contekan dari JeongHosh supaya nggak ngasih tahu caranya/

 **Host :** wonu mah ahlinya soal begituan..

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **bang itemm, kalo lagi dua duaan sama wonu suka main apaan aja? asik banget sampe betah mojok gitu**

 **Mingyu :** ahh tahu aja, emang kamu udah pernah mojok kok tahu rasanya asik banget.. kita main monopoly.

 **Dokyeom :** biasa aja, maen monopoly kenapa harus mojok, ditengah kan bisa..

 **Mingyu** : yang kalah buka baju, terus coret-coret..

 **Jun :** wauww boleh lain kali ikut nggak..

 **Ask Minghao**

 **bang minghao, makin ganteng deh, tapi kok saklar otaknya kaga nyambung nyambung ye?**

 **Jun :** woiiihh jangan gitu dong, biar begitu kan dia makhluk paling uculll... walau emang kadang nggak nyambung, tapi karena dia 'ke ai' jadi bisa dimaafkan..

 **Hoshi :** kamu mau marah, kok malah benerin dia sih. sama kamu juga ngatain minghao nggak nyambung.

 **The8 :** emang kenapa sama aku?

 **Ask Vernon**

 **bang enon mau gak ajarin aku dan anak anak kita bahasa inggris?**

 **Seugkwan :** maksudnya anak-anak aku sama enon?

 **Vernon :** nggak papa. saya mah anak siapa aja saya ajarin kalau mau..

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **hey tante ajeng, jan gosip mulu dosa :v mending nyalon bareng mak jeonghan, eh jangan deh ntar salonnya ancur gegara di masukin ibu ibu gosip :v**

 **Dino :** *bisik ke kamera* kalo ngomong suka bener ih..

 **Seungkwan :** bilang apa Din?

 **Jeonghan :** aku juga ikutan?

 **Seungkwan :** emang kata-kata bisa ngerobohin gedung?

 **Host :** maksudnya tutup usaha, bangkrut gitu..

 **Ask Host**

 **itu muka atau tangki bocor? boros banget**

 **Host :** maklum indo kan panas, jadi gampang kering.. beda di korea yang ada hawa dinginnya bikin kulit awet, ikan aja kalo di masukin kulkas jadi awet seger kalo dipanasih terus kan jadi ikan asin..

 **Dino :** cocokologimu warbyasah ya.. segala kulit disamain ma ikan. coba aja kamu ke korea sana, kalo tetep gitu jangan salahin musim...

 **Ask 17**

 **siapa yang mau di kasih hadiah sama aku? syaratnya gampang kok cukup nikahin aku dan jadi ayah buat anak anak aku aja cukup :v**

 **17 :**...

 **Scoups :** jawab gih.. ming lo kan mau ultah bentar lagi, butuh hadiah kan, jawab..

 **Mingyu :** tahun ini aku nggak ultah deh, tahun depan aja.

 **2\. By Kwon Ji Young**

 **Ask Hoshi & Woozi**

 **Jadi kalian tidak mengakui ku sebagai anak kalian? KALIAN JAHAAATTTT!HUWEEE  
Kalo kalian tidak mau mengakui ku sebagai anak kalianan. Biarkan Jihoon bersama ku saja/wat**

 **Hoshi :** aku kan nggak tahu musti jawab apa. aku nggak ngera ngelakuin apa-apa tiba-tiba ada orang yang ngaku anakku, aku kan shock. ya kan yeobo...

 **Woozi :** /muter mata/ nggak tahu jawab aja sendiri.

 **Hoshi :** kamu jangan sendirian, ntar kamu diculik lagi.. dari tadi pada minta kamu kawinin mulu aku kapan? pengen juga.

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Gimana cara belajar cepat pintar bahasa inggris? TT**

 **Joshua :** perbanyak kosakata ... baca hal yang kamu suka dalam .banyak mendengar dari versi aslinya misal aku dan vernon.. jangan penah minta diajarin orang yang inggrisnya campuran,ntaar kecampuran bahasa daerahnya /Lirik SeokKwan/

 **Host :** nggak ada punchline kalo bang josh yang jawab. mau ngasih punchline nggak tega orangnya kalem alim gitu di depan kamera.

 **Ask Dino**

 **Hai dindin, anak emak Jeonghan yang baik, ganteng dan pintar.. Lebih pantes aku sama Jihoon, apa sama Woozi :) / pegangkatana**

 **Dino :** aku kurang tahu, mungkin kalo tahu wajahnya bisa aku kira-kira.. tapi dari cara tanyanya tadi lebih baik ma woozi-hyung orangnya bisa ngemong.. ehh /nggak lihat soal/ apa bedanya?

 **3\. By Rina271**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Kenapa abang fotonya sama Emak (Wonwoo) dan Bapak (Mingyu) ? Harusnya kan fotonya sama Pacar (Jeonghan) dan Selingkuhan (Om Josh) ? *peace* (maav Om Josh *kedipkedip*)**

 **Scoups :** yah kita kan satu subgrup wajar dong.. kalau aku foto sama mereka berdua ntar dikira aku kampanye pendukung poligami..

 **Joshua :** tapi kenapa aku jadi selingkuhan.

 **Seungkwan :** iya selingkuhan siapa juga kita nggak tahu, selingkuhannya mak apa bapak?

 **Host :** wauuu sampe kesitu mikirnya.

 **4\. By jodohnyaleeteuk1**

 **Ask Dokyeom & Joshua**

 **Ok aku kasih kesempatan untuk 'coba' . Nanti kalau udah alamat hotelnya kasih aku ya .Biar suami ku yg bayar *wink* .Mau sampai berbulan2 juga ga apa-apa kok , asal kuat *ketawa mapia***

 **Dokyeom :** cinta itu bukan tentang hal itu saja, perhatian itu juga bentuk cinta..

 **Hoshi :** sok bijak kemarin malah aku yang dikasih tiketnya...

 **Dokyeom :** /bekephoshi./

 **Joshua :** aku juga membiarkan siapa saja masuk atau keluar di hidup aku bebas, tapi aku menempatkan khusus orang yang mau tinggal walau sebentar..

 **Ask Dino**

 **Kamu nolak kita? *mewek-elap ingus* Emang kamu tau siapa bapak kamu yg sesungguhnya? Ayo dipikirkan baik2 ya ya? *aegyo mimpiin wonwoo-Brrr***

 **Dino :** jangan nanyain bapak dong, gitu sih mainnya... nanya-nanyain bapak. ./gondok/

 **5\. By Jang Taeyoung**

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Hoshi, Woozi kan kecil, imut gitu, manis pula, kalo buat aku aja gimana? aku suka yang manis-manis gitu soalnya #puppyeyes, kalo sama aku Woozi pasti bisa tinggi soalnya aku rencananya mau kasi Woozi susu tiap hari #nyogok**

 **Hoshi :** kan, motifnya selalu sama, dipuji dulu baru diminta. yang manis kan banyak... gula pasir di toko juga banyak kenapa harus Woozi. lagian dia udah lewat batas usia pertumbuhan.. sampe besok kasih susu sekalian sapinya juga tetep segitu..

 **Woozi :** /masuk kamar terus keluarin bantal sama selimut Hoshi/ . .dorm.

 **Hoshi :** /pungutin barang-barangnya yang dibuang/ta... tapi-

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Mingyu, Wonwoo kamu urus ga sih? aku tau kamu seme nya, tapi plis Wonwoo kurus bgt, kalo kamu ga bisa buat Wonwoo ndut, Wonwoo buat aku aja, kan Wonwoo manis, dan sekali lagi aku suka yg manis-manis, Wonwoo sama aku aja, aku kasi makan daging tiap hari~ #nyogokseason2**

 **Host :** aku baru nemu foto di magz ize, wonwoo yang disuapin minuman sama Mingyu. sering begitu juga di rumah?

 **Wonwoo :** aku rada pilih-pilih makanan, jadinya kalo nggak suka ya nggak makan. lagian emang dari kecil aku segini aja nggak pernah bisa berisi makan apapun juga.

 **Mingyu :** iya, apalagi kalo nggak mood, kadang habis nyuruh aku masak apa gitu pas mateng mood makannya udah ilang. terpaksa harus disuapin baru mau makan dianya.

 **Host :** enak ya... gue nggak mood makan mah dibiarin, malah keluarga bersyukur besok nggak usah masak.

 **6\. By rena anaknya babeh**

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **kamu kan manly aku mau liat dong?**

 **Scoups :** woii,, liat apaan nih? manly buktiinnya gimana?

 **Jeonghan :** dari cara aku caring ke member aja udah kelihatan manly..

 **Dokyeom :** caring itu maksudnya ngomelin, bukannya manly malah sifat emak-emaknya yang kelihatan.

 **Ask The8**

 **akhir" ini kamu sangat tampan. mau nggak jadi pacar aku?**

 **The8 :** terima kasih tawarannya, tapi aku ingin fokus pada sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang dulu, aku fokus sama karir aku juga.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **wonu-ya aku kan orkay neh. jadi aku beliin peralatan dukun limited edition buat kamu *serahinkadonya**

 **Wonwoo :** wohooo, nambah lagi koleksi aku... ini limited edition nih.. tanah kuburan perawan nih. jangankan tanah kuburannya, perawannya aja sekarang udah langka.

 **Host :** wah itu mah di indo masih banyak fans kpop masih perawan, tapi belum ada yang mau ngasih tanah kuburannya.

 **Jeonghan :** tolong dong gue salah langkah nih balikin perabotan dia, gue mau pindah kamar aja...

 **Mingyu :** ama aku aja tuker kamarnya..

 **Scoups :** jangan biarkan mereka satu kamar, ingat terakhir kali membiarkan mereka dalam satu kamar...

 **Jeonghan :** /lemes/ iya deh..

 **Ask Dino**

 **jan mau sama mbak host yang udah tuir.*diranjam host**

 **Dino :** jadi kamu udah tahu ya setua apa dia?

 **Host :** ahh tolong ternyata aku lupa kalau di fb aku ada umurnya jadi ketahuan kan.. tahu gitu aku palsuin dulu biar mudaan dikit.

 **Dino :** tua mah tua aja..

 **Ask Woozi**

 **ciee kita seumuran. dan lagi kita lahir deketan acieeeeee. kamu 22-11-96, aku 19-11-96. cie kita jodoh. ReZi couple bersatu.**

 **Hoshi :** apa-apaan ini setelah Holysheet. kini muncul ReZi biarkanlah kami berdua aja bisa nggak? aku nggak akan aprove selain SoonHoon.

 **Dokyeom :** SeokSoon juga nggak ada?

 **Hoshi :** malah ikut-ikutan juga..

 **Woozi :** kita kopel karena tanggal lahir kita deket, wooww

 **Host :** berarti ma adekku juga kopel dong. beda 20 nya doang.. tapi adekku cowok dekil pula jangan deh. gimana kalau kalian bertiga jadi trio aja.. trio jadi adek aku.

 **Ask Scoups**

 **beh situ punya utang sama aku. kapan mau bayar?**

 **Scoups :** utang apaan dulu nih? maklum faktor usia agak kurang inget.. eh tapi biasanya kalau kemana-mana aku yang bayar ini itu, jadi nggak mungkin ada utang salah kali.

 **Ask 17**

 **pilih dicium host atau di cium aku? *monyongin bibir**

 **17 :** tidak terima kasih /kompak/

 **Ask Host**

 **host kan lagi kangker, nih aku kasih uang 10rb.**

 **Host :** apaan sepuluh rebu.. kurang lah. tambahin dua rebu biar pas mau beli pulsa . doain semoga nggak kangker lagi, nih pasti gara-gara zodiaknya si kepiting ini jadi ikutan kan.

 **7\. By RedFlo**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Bang, jujur aja sebenarnya lu suami siapa sih? Jeonghan apa Joshua? Atau gue? :v**

 **Scoups :** emmm no comment.. cari aman aja akunya.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Gue cewek tapi masih kalah cantik dari lu, Han :') gue mesti gimana? :")**

 **Jeonghan :** nggak pa-pa lagipula nggakseluruh aspek di dunia ini dinilai dengan kecantikan, pasti kamusesuatu dari dalam dirimu yang membuatmu cantik.

 **Scoups :** berarti mulai besok berhenti ke salon ya?

 **Jeonghan :** oh kalau itu nggak bisa, ntar aku nggak cetar lagi dong.

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Ada satu hal yang pengen gua tanyain ke elu, bang. Lu muncul main gitar di performance team yang adore u pan? lu dibayar berapa bang?**

 **Joshua :** sama temen sendiri masa minta bayaran, aku iklhas kok. lagi pula mereka kan juga sering ngajarin aku banyak hal soal olah fisik dan cara dance yang benar.

 **Hoshi :** untung kita minta tolongnya ke josh-hyung, kalo si dika mah udah minta ditraktir dimana gitu..

 **Ask Jun**

 **Seandainya lu disuruh milih, lebih milih mana gue atau host? /gaada pilihan Minghao yaaa**

 **Jun :** boleh enggak milih nggak? aku nggak bisa memilih.

 **Host :** seandainya ada Minghao.

 **Jun :** minghao..

 **Host :** tuh bisa milih gampang.

 **Jun :** karena dia pilihan pertama dan terakhirku.

 **Host :** kita tersisih..

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **KENAPA DI OFD LU LEBIH SERING SAMA DIKA DARIPADA WOOZI?! KENAPA HOSH KENAPAA?! /kurang asupan SoonHoon**

 **Dokyeom :** karena kita memang paling kompak kalau bersama.

 **Hoshi :** yah asupan ngga cuma berada disana aja

 **Host :** saking kurangnya, jangan kan kalian ngapa-ngapain. kalian duduk jejer bedua pas di depan perapian kitau udah berasa nemu seberkas cahaya di tengah kegelapan.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Santet gue bang :'v**

 **Wonwoo :** kamu yakin? sini aku jelasin perbedaannya kayaknya kamu kurang paham penggunaan kata santet. mari kita belajar dasar dulu.

 **Host :** kenapa ada kelas perdukunan juga disini?

 **Wonwoo :** bedakan santet dan pelet. kalau santet itu biasa diartikan untuk hal buruk, yah walau keduanya juga buruk tapi santet itu tujuannya untuk menyakiti. kalau kamu maso aku nggak tahu juga nih. kalau pelet itu lebih kepada agar orang mau melakukan apa keinginan kita? jadi kamu masih mau disantet..

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Lu kemarin bilang gue mesti didekat temen yang pendek kalau pengen tinggi secara instan, masalahnya gue yang paling pendek diantara mereka :") temen gue tiang semua gimana? :")**

 **Mingyu :** itu berarti kamu yang dimanfaatin temenmu biar mereka kelihatan tambah tinggi aja, kalau udah gitu terima aja udah..

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Jangan jadi orang ketiga diantara emak-bapak gue /re:SoonHoon/ ya, Dika :')**

 **Dokyeom :** soal ini abang no comment boleh.

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Gue nggak tahu mau nanya apa :')**

 **Seungkwan :** segitunya ama aku, the diva boo. aku tuh nggk bisa diginiin. apa perlu aku yang nanya. Kamu sehat?

 **Ask Vernon**

 **Kok mau sama Seungkwan sih? Apa yang bikin kamu tertarik sama dia? Pesonanya kah?**

 **Vernon :** dia yang selalu nyemangatin aku dengan tingkah polahnya jadi saat aku down aku selalu berpikir aku selalu punya orang yang bisa menghibur aku. tapi kalau pas dia sedih aku nggak bisa jadi sosok seperti dia yang bisa menghibur, cuma bisa lihat dari jauh aja.

 **Seungkwan :** kamu nggak perlu ngelakuin apa-apa kok, aku ada kamu disini sama kita itu udah cukup.

 **Host :** ini cuplikan spoiler film AADC tiga ya.

 **Ask 17**

 **Abangdeul /? tanggal 9 gue ujian nih,, kasih semangat dong :")**

 **Mingyu :** semangat ya buat ujiannya.. kalau kamu nggak bisa jawab soalnya. jawab aja A.

 **Scoups :** iya, kalau ujian nanti jangan ingat kita dulu sementara waktu. kerjain aja soalnya. soalnya kita nggak kemana-mana kok. kalo kamu balik kerumah kita udah nangkring di laptop/pcnya.

 **Wonwoo :** jangan pernah minta kunci jawaban dari dukun. kalau dia pinter dia udah jadi dokter nggak bakal jadi dukun dia. believe yourself ya!

 **Seungkwan :** terus juga jangan ngarep kalo pengawasnya bakal seganteng atau secantik artis kpop, kalau mereka seganteng itu ya nggak jadi ujian malah acara fansign dadakan. jadi jangan dikecengin juga.

 **8\. By NhrCheolSoo**

 **Ask Host**

 **host udah tua ya? tuaan mana sama babeh aku?**

 **Dino :** tuaan dia lah.

 **Host :** mentang-mentang udah tahu, semangat bener ngebeberinnya. eh tapi kalo babe benerannya dia? ya mudaan aku lah.

 **Dino :** kirain babe sekup, bukan ya?

 **Ask Woozi**

 **aku suka kesel sama member lain yang suka ngatain kamu galak. kamu nggak galak kok cuman tegas. itupun demi masa depan seventeen. bener nggak uji? btw ayok nikahin aku.**

 **Hoshi :** kamu orang ketiga yang modusnya sama begini. muji terus ngajakin kawin..

 **Host :** diitung terus dari tadi **.**

 **Woozi :** iya, aku melakukan itu untuk mereka. terserah mereka menganggap aku orang yang keras kepala. kalau tidak ada yang marahin mereka siapa tahu mereka nggak akan berkembang sampai seperti ini. karena pujian hanya akan membawa kepada kesombongan sementara hinaan akan mengarah kepada

 **Host :** dendam?

 **Woozi :** perbaikan diri, positif dong pikirannya.

 **Hoshi :** tuh aku emang paling senang kalau udah dimarahin.

 **Mingyu :** kalau kamu mah maso aja udah.

 **9\. By BabyHolySheet**

 **Ask 17**

 **INI AKU BENERAN NGE SHIP MEREKA KOK DISANGKA DIBAYAR LAGI. EMANG SITU BERANI BAYAR OWE BERAPA *CHAPSLOCK JEBOL**

 **Host :** tuh bukan host kan? host aja bingung cara bikin akun. akun ini aja nebeng sama hyungnya host. sekarang bahkan ada akunnya, pengen gue temuin gua ajak tumpengan nih.. sampe segitunya lho../usap pakai roknya mbak jessica/ . jangan minta bayaran ana lagi bokek ini.

 **The8 :** itu kok minta bayaran? berarti kecurigaan kita benar dong..

 **Host :** aku nggak nyindir lho, tapi nggak nyangka bakal bikin beneran. kamu nggak papa beneran pakai nama alay begitu. cuma demi kapal gampang karam ini.. you are da real mvp...

 **Ask Woozi**

 **beneran deh kamu nganteng banget apa lagi aku suka seventeen karna liat kamu. jadi cepatlah nikahin aku.**

 **Hoshi :** dia orang ke empat dengan modus sama.. aku itungin sampe terakhir lho ini. kalo masih ada yang modusin Woozi.

 **Woozi :** tapi kita harus bersyukur, sebab kalo dia nggak gitu nggak akan jadi wortel kita kan?

 **Host :** sama saya juga, pertama kenal si kecil yang ada didepan. saya sering keliru sama mas jam sepuluh lebih. sejak tahu kalian ternyata kopel yang punya power di grup terus lucu juga, jatuh cintalah diriku.

 **Ask** **Jeonghan**

 **aku ikhlas jadi isteri kamu kok, apa lagi kekayaanku sampe 7 turunan nggak abis abis ngak kaya host/ ups.**

 **Seungkwan :** yang istri ntar yang mana tuh? kamu yakin pilih dia?

 **Jeonghan :** katanya dia kaya? jangan-jangan anak juragan minyak?

 **Dino :** mak ingat jangan tertipu...

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **sebenernya kamu betah nggak sih kalo lagi bobo bareng sama joshua? hawanya dia kan ngademin gitu.**

 **Wonwoo :** malah enak sama josh-hyung, lagian orang tidur kan butuh ketenangan. kan nggak perlu kipas angin kalo kepanasan, liatin dia aja udah adem. tapi aku nggak suka kalau disuruh sekamar sama dia.. hawa hitam aku kayak diserap gitu..

 **Hoshi :** fungsinya emang dia menetralisir hawa kamu kok.

 **10\. By mingming**

 **Ask Joshua**

 **om josh boleh nggak kamu pake costum macam dram tadi. aku kok ngebayanginnya kemana' ya. kan kamu sekseh kekalee *pikirankotormelayang''**

 **Host :** all hail yang tanya, loph you so much /peluk erat/ aku udah bawa-in siapa tahu mau cobain lagi, tapi kali ini diiket dikit rambut wignya biar makin cantik.

 **Scoups :** oh itu baju dia kemarin? mangkanya masih ada bau-bau parfumnya.

 **Host :** lah kemarin nggak lihat bajunya apa? liatin apa aja dari kemarin?

 **Scoups :** tapi dia nggak seksi, dia itu anggun.

 **Seungkwan :** abah mau lihat bu jess juga nggak? kasih mapuluh ntar aku bantuin bujukin.

 **Hoshi :** ngomong sama aku? gimana kalau ibuk kamu aja yang kamu bujuk.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **aku mau ijin nyatet orang yang udah ngambil barang' milik kamu wonwoo bole nggak?**

 **Jeonghan :** woi, aku dong yang disantet...?

 **Wonwoo :** karena sekarang sudah dikembaliin jadi jangan ya, coba aja dia nggak balikin aku yang bergerak duluan.

 **Woozi :** kenapa si Wonu jadi paten sama jelangkungnya sih?

 **Ask Dino**

 **kalo kamu jadi laeder seventeen kamu mau apain memberdeul? jawab yang jujur jan takut kalo ada yang berani macem' sama kamu bilang sama noona, ntar nuna tendang ke jurang!**

 **Dino :** yah, nggak diapa-apain orang mereka sebenernya baik kok. cuma kadang-kadang aja kalo nyuruh keterlaluan tapi aku sebagai maknae aku menghormati yang tua.. kalau jadi leader itu kadang member nggak ada yang berani ngomong keluh kesahnya... kalo sama maknae mereka lebih terbuka gitu..

 **Jeonghan :** anak emak udah besar... emak emang nggak salah pilih anak, udah baik nggak ada dendam..

 **11\. By wonrepwonuke**

 **Ask Host**

 **Hostnya mau gak kalau om joshua jadi kopel kamu? Biar bang scoups dan mak junghan bersatu :"v**

 **Jeonghan :** jangan mau sama host. ntar kamu diporotin dia kan nggak punya apa-apa...

 **Scoups :** ehh, anie kamu kayaknya juga kalo kemana-mana minta dibayarin mulu..

 **Host :** pinjam bentar deh, mau pamerin ke pmdk-aku kemarin..

 **Joshua :** balas dendam itu nggak baik host... ntar malah dibilang kamu nggak bisa move-on karena nyari yang setipe..

 **Host :** iya juga sih.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Aku suka banget kamu jadi uke mingyu, kamu manis banget sampai punya fanboy cowok... Kamu mau gak jadi uke mingyu mulu?**

 **Mingyu :** banyak yang suka kalau kita bersama..

 **Wonwoo :** kalau soal fanboy bukan cuma aku aja kali.. si woozi juga punya kali. tapi kalo soal uke, im no comment..

 **Hoshi :** pasangan nggak beda unit enak ya...

 **Mingyu :** curhat pak?

 **12\. by BaconieSonjay**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **pilih Jeon bohyuk buat aku? Atau mingyu buat aku *dilarang protes* kalau gk jawab aku ambil dua duanya loh!**

 **Wonwoo :** jangan gitu dong.. kalo gitu Mingyu aja sana kalau dia mau.. Bohyuk dan aku udah kayak upil sama bulu idung... kemana-mana selalu bareng..

 **Woozi :** perasaan kemarin panggilan kamu masuk blokiran dia?

 **Wonwoo :** /speechless/

 **Mingyu :** hyungg... andwaeee... jangan aku.

 **13\. By Rosi475**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Babeh tercintanya akeoh, aku tau kamu ganteng dan gak nguatin iman. Jadi bisa gak sebutin satu hal yang babeh suka dan satu hal yang babeh gak suka dari ayang beb Josh? /inigaknyambung/ (bbuing-bbuing)**

 **Scoups :** Joshua ya... /lihatin ke josh yang sekarang dirunding biar mau pake baju kemarin sama seungkwan/ sifat yang aku suka itu dia bisa ngediemin orang-orang yang butuh rukyah..

 **Wonwoo :** kalo itu aku yang nggak suka...

 **Scoups :** yang aku nggak suka sama dia, itu dia selalu saja diam dan tidak mau cerita apa yang menjadi masalahnya. tidak semua keinginan member harus dia turutin. dia jarang nolak

 **Ask The8**

 **Oppa, pilih babeh Sekop sama ayang beb Josh atau babeh Sekop sama malaikat Jeonghan /kedipkediogenit/**

 **The8 :** kok nanyanya ke aku? karena aku fairynya Jeonghan-hyung aku pilih dia ...

 **14\. By sevengirlmansae**

 **Ask Vernon**

 **vernonie i love you so much. mukamu bikin aku mau sesu'anu' deh.**

 **Vernon :** terima kasih, tapi aku juga ingin diingat karena bakat ku juga.. nggak cuma tampang bule ini aja.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **uji cayankkuu yang terkece. kamu itu manis deh apalagi pas pake celana pendek yang kemarin mulus lihatnya. ahhh pokoknya aku pada mu lah. nggak kaya hoshi yang udah di kodein tapi masih ngak peka sampe sekarang.**

 **Hoshi :** woii, kalau perform itu lihat dance sama nyanyinya aja, jangan ngelihatin ke yang laen-laen begitu dong...

 **Host :** lah emang kelihatan, masa kita menyia-nyiakan pemandangan eksotis sih?

 **Woozi :** kayak lagunya band apa gitu ada duabelasnya, aku padamu..

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **kamu pegi gih ke tempat anak anak pramuka aku lelah ngasih kode sama kamu tapi kagak ngerti juga.**

 **Hoshi :** /seret Dika ke gugus pramuka tempat dia menimba ilmu/

 **Ask Joshua**

 **acieee situ udah pindah haluan jadi cewek jadi"an ya.**

 **Joshua :** bukan seperti itu, kemarin aku dipaksa karena aku panik jadi langsung pakai aja..

 **Woozi :** udah gitu namanya jessica lagi, cocok banget..

 **Host :** ahh isyana tahu aja...

 **Jeonghan :** wanjirr.. name sensing lho gitu banget.. segala gua jadi anie.

 **15\. By Pyururu**

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **dokyeomie ayo kita nikah. aku udah siap neh*senyummesum *kibarkansegitiga**

 **Mingyu :** dikanya, lagi diluar jangkauan sekarang.. tunggu sebentar lagi juga balik dia.. kalo acara kemah di sd sebelah udah selesai.

 **Ask Host**

 **host nim. aku liar di comen bawah ada nama 'ReZi' itu apaan? mafia kah?**

 **Host :** host tidak tahu, dan tidak ikutan. mungkin dia mau menandingi holysheet. kopel fenomenal dan kontroversial, serta banyak mengundang cemoohan. /jadi kayak si mimi/

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **ternyata adeknya lebih banyak yang minat dibanding ni dukun jadi"an. hahahah**

 **Wonwoo :** iya padahal ganteng abangnya kemana-mana kenapa dia banyak yang mau, masuk tipi aja nggak pernah dia. dia orang paling norak, pas tk mau masuk radio aja dandannya lama.

 **Host :** saya tidak bertanggung jawab bila ada perang saudara di kemudian hari ya..

 **Mingyu :** hyung dikatain dukun gadungan, hyung marah dong..

 **Wonwoo :** kenapa? emang bener kan?

 **16\. By anaknyameanieyangpalingsekseh**

 **Ask Wonwoo dan Mingyu**

 **ternyata adeknya lebih banyak yang minat dibanding ni dukun jadi"an. Hahahah. Won aku punya cheese burger mau nggak? ini yang supernya loh.**

 **Mingyu :** liat nama aja udah tahu tuh. tapi beneran lho aku belum siap jadi bapak-bapak anak aku udah banyak aja.

 **Wonwoo :** lagi-lagi kamu bikin anak orang nangis. bilang iya aja nggak papa kan? /disogok burger/

 **Mingyu :** tapi hyung, kalo dia minta duit jajan gimana?

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **cie udah ada yang muncul HolySheet Hardshipper lagi. cieee bakal beneran official neh. walaupun cuman sebiji**

 **Host :** sebiji itupun udah banyak, saya nggak pernah punya kapal sendiri... eh tapi dia liat apa ya kok bisa naik kapal itu?

 **Hoshi :** udah pasti sogokan itu, kalo nggak ancaman..

 **Ask Woozi**

 **aku mau jadi isterimu mas. daripada orang itu ngak peka" sama kode"an/nyidirhoshi**

 **Woozi :** dia udah bisa dikit kok sekarang... kalo aku marah gitu dia nggak langsung menjauh tapi kenapa aku marah. terus kalo aku bilang barang ini bagus ya, langsung dia beliin... berarti dia ada perkembangan. tapi kalau aku bilang terserah dia nggak pernah ngerti deh..

 **Host :** siapapun di dunia ini nggak bakal ngerti sama terserah yang agak maksa begitu.

 **Ask Joshua & Host**

 **kapan teken? ntar keburu tua loh. joshua jan mau sama host yang umurnya kagak jelas macam* lirikHost**

 **Joshua :** siapa juga yang mau?

 **Host :** nanyain kapan teken tapi nggak boleh sama mas josh, gimana sih.

 **Hoshi :** lo gimana sih, ama siapa aja mau..

 **Host :** cembokur ya..

 **Host :** yang bukan holyshit ship, mohon di skip.

 **17\. By the real aegi MinShua**

 **Ask Hoshi & Host**

 **cie couple baru HolySheet. genderang perang segera di mulai.**

 **Host :** iya,,, ciee iya.. perang sama siapa? iya aku juga udah karam-karamin ada aja yang sailing, kan jadi berharap lagi.

 **Ask Jeonghan.**

 **mak kalo aku nurut sama emak, berarti aku anak emak ya? mak aku punya voucher nyalon gratis sebulan full loooohhhh *kibar"voucher**

 **Jeonghan :** /mau lari tapi ditarik seungchol dari belakang./

 **Scoups :** jangan tertipu anie, nggak ada salon gratisnya sebulan full.

 **Jeonghan :** tapi itu ke salon...

 **Ask Scoups & Mingyu**

 **kalo dapet udangan nikah mingyu sama jeonghan dan joshua sama wonwoo gimana perasaan babeh? Mingyu perasaan kamu kalo ditinggal kawin wonwoo sama joshua?**

 **Scoups :** aku merasa dihianati.. aku selalu menjaga mereka ternyata aku juga ditikung dari belakang..

 **Host :** nggak mau satu sih.

 **Scoups :** beda ame lu apa?

 **Mingyu :** hyung jangan tinggalkan diriku, aku tidak bisa hyung...

 **Wonwoo :** tolong aku nggak bisa sama josh, udah kayak dukun sama pak ustad kita.

 **Ask 17**

 **kalo aku bilang Seungkwan orang paling ganteng diantara member seventeen, situ pada protes kagak. Seungkwan-ah I love u, sayangku.**

 **Seungkwan :** ada yang protes awas ya.. aku lapor perlindungan anak dan pemberdayaan perempuan.

 **17 :** /nggak da yang berani/

 **Ask Joshua**

 **eomma, mingyu appa galak nggak sih? mingyu appa kalo sekseh pas lagi ngapain?**

 **Joshua :** dia seksinya, kalo natap orang pake tatapannya terus disenyum ditunjukkin dikit gigi gingsulnya.

 **Ask All**

 **yang merasa dirinya muda jawab ya.**

 **Host :** juga ikutan nih? /tunjuk tangan/

 **Dino :** biarin aja, dia pengen mudaan dikit. nggak usah ditanya semua orang juga tahu kebenarannya.

 **18\. By KrisHo's Baby**

 **Ask All Official Couple**

 **Kalian mau dipanggil apa sama anak2 kalian ? Kan yang ngaku anak kalian banyak tuh :v wkwk**

 **Scoups :** bapak.

 **Jeonghan :** aku mah dipanggil emak udah seneng...

 **Mingyu :** kalau untuk Meanie itu ayah dan bunda ya...

 **Seungkwan :** kalau kita Daddy and mommy..

 **Jun :** kita Baba dan Mama

 **Hoshi :** kita apaan beb? /nyenggol woozi/ abi sama umi boleh, biar syariah..

 **Ask Mingyu & Wonwoo **

**Kok kalian mirip kaisoo sih :v Semenya item cekci ukenya putih mulus unyu gitu :v**

 **Mingyu :** tapi aku nggak semesum Kai-sunbae kan?

 **Hoshi :** sama, suka tebar pesona sama.

 **Wonwoo :** awas tiba-tiba kamu pacaran sama temen cewek kamu, gara-gara mirip dia.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Jung, scoups gak cemburu pas jojo pengen bilang I love u ke lo ?**

 **Jeonghan :** masih pengen kan? berarti belum terjadi. yah dia jadi ada dideket aku mulu sih.

 **Host :** pas fansign ya? kalian bertiga mulu ya? kenapa pas mas josh minta bikin lovesign bareng nggak mau?

 **Jeonghan :** lah sebelah ane lagi terus ngawasin.

 **Ask Jun**

 **Jun lo udah pernah nyabe sama mak HeeChul ? Kan lo anaknya kan ? :v**

 **Jun :** enak aja nyabe, aku nggak diperkenalkan dunia seperti itu nggak dibolehin sama papa. dan entah kenapa malah si seungkwan yang nurun itu nyabe nya.

 **Ask Vernon**

 **Milih dimarahin si boo atau ditinggal pergi si boo ? :v**

 **Vernon :** dimarahin aja, kalau dia masih mau marahin aku itu artinya dia masih sayang sama aku. kalau ditinggal pergi berarti dia udah nggak perduli lagi sama aku.

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Milih dinyanyiin vernon atau vernon selingkuh sama minghao ?**

 **Seungkwan :** sebenarnya dua-duanya nggak enak sih,

 **Vernon :** suara aku juga nggak enak maksudya.

 **Seungkwan :** lah kamu pikir.. tapi kalau bukan karena itu suara kaleng rombeng kita nggak akan bisa sedeket ini.

 **Host :** kok bisa begitu?

 **Seungkwan :** yah dia sering minta diajarin ini itu sama aku, jadi bahan pedekate dong.

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Kemaren gue baca komen di utube, gara2 suara lo yang cetar membahana itu katanya lo suka makan speaker di practice room. Emang bener ya dik ? :v**

 **Dokyeom :** tahu aja nih kesukaan gue.. tapi biasanya sih sound system ditempat kondangan biar lebih cetar membahana lagi.

 **Ask Host**

 **Host jangan gangguin kapel sepentin ya :***

 **Host :** nggak papa, anggep aja host hama pengganggu. hubungan kalau nggak ada yang gangguin itu emang kurang greget. kalau diganggu kan kita percaya bahwa hubungan mereka kuat kan? kalau lemah nggak usah diganggu pun bubar sendiri.

 **Woozi :** curhat host?

 **19\. By Jung Eun Ri714**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Ji, cara bikin tubuh mulus, putih, sehat dan berseri/? gimana? Kasih tau donk Ji.**

 **Host :** kok kayak iklan shinz*i sih?

 **Woozi :** aku nggak pernah pake perawatan apa-apa. takut terlalu ribet jadinya ntar kulitnya manja.

 **Hoshi :** emang dari sononya mulus kok.

 **Ask Vernon**

 **Non, dulu lu manly abisss. Tapi sekarang elu kiyut bnget! xD Ajeng aja kalah! Elu vernon atau hansol/?**

 **Seungkwan :** apa ajeng kalah? enggak mungkin...

 **Vernon :** kalau di depan kamera aku Vernon, kalau dibelakang kamera aku Hansol. tahu kan perbedaannya.

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Jeng, kenapa lu montok/?**

 **Seungkwan :** ini namanya berisi dan sehat ya, timbang kerempeng ntar disangkain nggak dikasih makan lagi.

 **The8 :** emmm..

 **Woozi :** ... aku ngerasa diomongin, entah kenapa.

 **Seungkwan :** lagian juga sedap dipandang kan kalau begini.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Gyuie~, selain elu dan bang Dika, siapa yang pintar masak?**

 **Mingyu :** sebenernya sih si Seungkwan. dia jago kalo masak. cuma kadang dia ngoceh mulu jadinya itu makanan lama dan kita keburu kelaperan.

 **Vernon :** mungkin itu aji-aji biar makannya biar enak.

 **Dokyeom :** pale lu aji-aji segala ngomongin bayar kreditan rumah sama mobil.

 **20\. By Jelangkungnya Wonwoo**

 **Ask The8**

 **hal yang paling kamu sebelin dari jun?**

 **The8 :** walau nggak banyak, ada sih dia itu suka kurang perhatian sama aku. kalau keluar berdua malah terkesan awkward kan kita juga pengen gitu kelihatan romantis.

 **Host :** kalian nggak ngapa-ngapain, lihat-lihatan doang udah banyak junhao ship

 **Ask Jun**

 **jun kalo situ genit lagi ntar gue datengin loh. *tunjuk username***

 **Host :** bukan hanya holysheet yang muncul. bahkan itu boneka batok kelapa udah ada juga, entar lagi apa? reader disini unik-unik ya.. jadi pengen cium atu-atu..

 **Jun :** iya, saya takut sama gituan. sama boneka cantik aja takut apalagi boneka nggak ada mukanya bolong begitu.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **peralatan yang situ ambil udah minta di balikin sama yang punyanya. kalo nggak situ bakal...**

 **Jeonghan :** udah aku balikin, jangan ditagihin mulu. lagian lama-lama bikin hidup aku sesuram yang punya ntar..

 **Wonwoo :** aku nggak suram, cuma kurang bercahaya aja.

 **Ask Host**

 **host di bayar berapa? kok mau jadi host acara ini seh?**

 **Host :** justru karena kita nggak ada duit mangkanya pake aku aja...

 **Mingyu :** ada duit mah kita undang yoona snsd yang jadi host... dikecengin pun enak.. walau dia lebih tua tapi kan jelas cantiknya.

 **Host :** perasaan pas komen umurku yang lebih tua kemarin kok nggak gitu ya?

 **Ask 17**

 **kapan mau main ke rumah aku?**

 **17 :** kita ada rencana adain fansign di jakarta... kamu aja yang datang.. lagian kan kita nggak tahu rumahnya dimana.

 **21\. By Sebongie17**

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **aku jatuh cinta sama kamu i love u full. kapan mau ajak aku ke calon mertua?**

 **Seungkwan :** aku nggak boleh ngelangkahi kakakku. lagian aku udah ngenalin enon duluan sama mama.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **betah nggak kalo disuruh tinggal sama joshua dan wonwoo?**

 **Woozi :** mereka berdua mah seanteng aku, jadi enak kalau pas nulis lirik lagu. tapi kita kadang kurang bahan pembicaraan.

 **Joshua :** iya, aku cuma berbicara kalau penting saja.

 **Wonwoo :** aku lebih suka bicara sama yang dipojokan kamar sama diatas lemari

 **Woozi :** ada apaan disana?

 **Woonwoo :** ada mbak-mbak rambut panjang dari atap sampe ke bawah lantai..

 **Woozi :** boleh gue pindah kamar nggak?

 **Ask Host**

 **entah mengapa kok aku suka liat woozi sama joshua seh? jangan"**

 **Host :** jangan-jangan apa ?

 **Ask 17**

 **aku blom taken loh? ada yang minat nggak? masalah umur sama kaya hoshi lah.**

 **17 :** kita juga belum taken.. barengan ajja gimana. sama-sama belum taken.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **mak nyalon bareng yuk. itu salon om aku baru buka *tunjuk salonnya***

 **Jeonghan :** ayo

 **Ask Scoups**

 **jangan sedih beh. aku selalu mendukung mu. dari pada bingung mending sama host aja *digorok scoups***

 **Scoups :** nggak nggak nggak, ntar nama kopel nya aneh lagi..

 **Host :** mungkin nama kopel kita jadi escedol... nggak ada shee nya, es apa ya yang ada shi nya...

 **Ask Vernon.**

 **enon kamu berniat selingkuh sama abang dika ya? itu kok di twitter nya upload foto kalian berdua?**

 **Seungkwan :** Abang mulai nikung eneng sekarang? gitu ya pada main belakang..

 **Dokyeom :** bukan gitu dek ajeng.. itu cuma tanda adek kakak aja.

 **Host :** ohh ditolak jadi adek-kakak an aja gitu?

 **Vernon :** bener nggak ada maksud apa-apa. lagian selcanya kan cuma biasa aja.

 **22\. By byul173**

 **Ask Scoups & Joshua**

 **udahlah beh, setia aja ama emak anie jan flirting mulu lah kerjaannya dah tuh lempar aja om josh buat gue, yayaya?! /tarik Josh ke kamar/ Joshua gue paham betul kok lu lagi butuh belaian kan?, berminat ama gue gak? Jawab sekarang ato gak gue cium nih !/monyongin bibir/**

 **Scoups :** aku setia kok.. yah walau tidak pada satu orang..

 **Host :** eee... kayaknya ada yang salah.

 **Joshua :** enggak beneran aku nggak pa-pa. aku sendiri juga udah happy kok..

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Bang Dika waktu di showcase kemaren itu baju lu kok kyk kegedean njir kerahnya ampe teleng/? gitu apalagi pas perfom say yes yg laen heboh ama suara lu, gue malah salah fokus ama itu bahu Masyaallah pen gue gigit *lah duh otak gak polos gue ToT pokoknya lu kudu tanggung jawab bang ! /gebrak meja/**

 **Dokyeom :** emang niat mau pamer bahu kok. nggak itu emang ada ukuran segitu.. saya nggak maksud ya..kalo ada orang nyanyi tuh dengerin aja lagunya jangan matanya kelayapan ke yang laen-laen.. jadi nggak fokus kan?

 **Seungkwan :** lah, kok nyalahin dia. orang lu yang pamer.

 **Ask Dino**

 **Duh dedek Chaaan~ member yg laen jadi makin ganteng kok kamu makin unyu sih sayang? kan nuna jadi emesh btw maen ke rumah nuna yuk ? Kita maen bareng /senyum kripi/**

 **Dino :** kenapa sih, banyak nuna-nuna yang suka godain aku.. aku kan nggak salah apa-apa. emang jadi lucu itu nggak boleh?

 **Jeonghan :** weww main apaan kok kayaknya bahaya?

 **Ask Mingyu & Wonwoo**

 **gua ga mau tau ya lu berdua kudu wajib harus bikin moment yg hoteu pas kambek kali ini 'keh ? kalo perlu adegan 17 *eh biar meanie shipper puasa baper /halah**

 **Host :** wauuww itu pertanyaan atau permintaan mewakili seluruh meanie-ship di dunia per-kapal-an

 **Mingyu :** kalau 17 keatas ntar malah kena sensor kpi lho.

 **Wonwoo :** ntar lagi bulan puasa nggak boleh liat yang begituan, biar puasa beneran aja.

 **Host :** kok tahu udah mau bulan puasa?

 **Wonwoo :** tuh iklan marjan udah ada di tv.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **uji ganteng~ bisa minjem pahanya selama dua bulan gak ?!**

 **Hoshi :** ini buka kfc ya.. paha dan dada tidak dijual disini, dirental pun nggak boleh.

 **Host :** sebulan doang deh..

 **Hoshi :** seperempat detik juga daku tidak merelakannya

 **23\. By Game SMl**

 **Ask Woozi & Hoshi**

 **kalian jahat sumveh. dI booklet love and letter banyak jeongcheol sama meanie nya tapi ga ada foto kalian berdua dan aku sedih. Hiks hiks**

 **Woozi :** nggak tahu Cuma profesionalitas aja.

 **Hoshi :** salahin aja fotografernya, mungkin dia bukan shiper kita, mungkin dia masih sogokannya si host.

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Cieee yang selalu ga fokus mukanya kalau deket cewek *tunjukkin foto kelulusan sama duet kemarin di mubank*. Kapan duet sama classmatenya nih?**

 **Hoshi :** muke lu njir ogah gue ngelihatnya

 **Seungkwan :** kalo ama kita aja segala muka derp dipamerin nggak ada kata imej baik buruk..

 **Dokyeom :** yah mereka kan makhluk suci yang tidak pantas diberi muka derp beda ama kalian..

 **Hoshi :** jadi ketahuan kan lu jarang deket cewek.

 **Dokyeom :** kalau ada kesempatan aku mau duet bareng mereka.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Lebih pilih jadi anaknya babeh atau mas Agus? Atau jadi adeknya aku aja yuk! Ntar dibikinin studio deh.**

 **Woozi :** aku Cuma mirip muka sama agusnya boybend sebelah. Kalau sama seungchol mah kita udah kayak temen deket. Studio apa dulu… studio foto nggak minat akunya…

 **Ask Vernon**

 **Ihhh lucu deh kalau pake kupluk keliatan mudanya. Seungkwannya boleh buat aku?**

 **Vernon :** kayaknya aku juga kena nih dipuji tapi seungkwannya diminta.. kalau kamu bisa jinakin nggak papa..

 **Seungkwan :** aku bukan barang yang bisa dikasih kesana kemari ya… lagian kan aku ini member paling penting..

 **Vernon :** kamu kudu sabar ngedengerin dia ngomong.

 **Ask Host**

 **Kak host, tolong beliin wonu alat santet baru dong. Kasian dia menderita. Harus dibeliin kalau nggak kakak host aku santet dari sini.**

 **Host :** punya dia udah dibalikin, lagian aku beli barang0barang itu dimana? Olshop mana yang jual. Takutnya kalau beli tali pocong ntar sampai rumah udah ganti jadi tali pramuka.

 **Wonwoo :** tapi yang itu aku belum punya, tali pocong perawan

 **Host :** udah dibilangin, jangankan talinya perawannya aja udah langka.

 **24\. By : lolovixx**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Babeh, andaikan babeh jadi cewek, dan member lain tetep cowok, babeh mau taken sama siapa?**

 **Scoups :** cewek-cewek sih biasanya paling suka yang boyfriend able macem Joshua. Mau pilih aku nggak ada pilihannya..

 **Mingyu :** nggak mau yang ganteng kayak aku?

 **Seungkwan :** atau yang mencerahkan suasana seperti aku?

 **Scoups :** Joshua bisa semuanya kayaknya.. mau milih anie ntar kita pasangan yuri.

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Bang, jadi taken sama bebeb Josh nggak? :'v Kalau gak jadi, cepet halalin bebeb Josh secara paksa oke? /dibunuh/ Kalau masih gak bisa, sini halalin aku aja :'v**

 **Dokyeom :** dianya yang nggak mau sama aku ni gimana?

 **Joshua :** aku masih belum bisa.

 **25\. By Guest**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Kapan mau bikin moment bareng ayah Mingyu lagi bun ? :3**

 **Wonwoo :** harus ya?

 **Mingyu :** doain aja, kita dapet reality show lagi… biar banyak lagi. Atau card kissing kita deketan.

 **Hoshi :** set men rencana lo lengkap banget.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Yah kapan nyosor bunda Wonwoo didepan umum ?**

 **Mingyu :** pertanyaan atau permintaan bagus, tapi saya takut ada peringatan dari perusahaan. Aminin aja doa di atas itu.

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Aunt berani battle engriseu sama daddy Kris ? Tapi uncle enon gak boleh bantuin :v**

 **Seungkwan :** gue dipanggil tante… berani emang kenapa? Bahasa aku kan udah high quality, bahkan udah HD.

 **Vernon :** saya yang nggak kuat dengernya. Tolong plis jangan.

.o0o.

 **Host :** oh iya pemberitahuan. Saya bilang sudah tidak bisa bertanya lagi.. soalnya besok chap itu gentian mereka yang nanyain kalian… entah pertanyaan apa itu.

Mau bantuin bikin pertanyaan untuk ditanyain lagi ke kalian juga boleh? /ribet/ jadi kalian nanyain pertanyaan tapi kalian yang jawab gitu?

Gimana sih jelasinnya pokoknya mereka akan nanyain kalian. Mohon siap-siap jawaban kalo nggak ada yang jawab… berarti saya bikin pertanyaan sendiri jawab sendiri. #Nyesek

.o0o.

 **Host :** untuk kali ini, sampai segini dulu. Pertanyaan yang nggak ada berarti sama dan saya merasa sudah pernah ditanyakan jadi tidak saya tampilkan.

.

Tbc

.

 **Mereka terima 1'st win mukanya SoonHoon ndak cuat, pengen ikutan peluk juga… selamet ya… semoga bisa all kill,,, kalo nggak aku mau ke korea demo lagi.**

 **Saya ngebut, kalo ada salah-salah kata mohon maaf.**

 **Udah nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa**

 **Review juseyo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : SEVENTEEN Ask !**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Hari ini seluruh member dikumpulkan di dorm lagi karena pengurangan biaya produksi tambahan. Sekalian tumpengan karena dorm baru.

 **Host :** paling enak emang di rumah sendiri ya...

 **Scoups :** Ini kan bukan rumah lu, ngapain?.

 **Host (Au)** : maksudnya kalian yang ditaruh rumah sendiri. jadi nggak keluyuran kemana-mana...

 **Scoups** : apa lagi kali ini?

 **Host :** sekarang waktu nya gantian kalian yang tanya ke questioner kalian. judulnya udah saya ganti juga..

 **Jeonghan :** ntar kita yang bakal dijawab pertanyaannya.. wahh kayaknya bagus, pasti ini bukan ide lo ...

 **Host :** ihh tahu aja. saya diusulin mbk rena, dibantuin sama yang laennya juga.

 **Scoups** **:** kalau kamu mah idenya nggak jelas mulu, ingat drama terakhir yang kamu buat kemarin.

 **Host :** masih ada yang nungguin dramanya lho pak, biarpun dikit.

 **Joshua :** ceritanya itu tidak sesuai aturan, ada permulaan, klimaks dan anti klimaks... kamu mah bikin seenaknya aja.

 **Host :** bisa tolong jangan dibahas nggak?

 **17*selain 95 line* :** /baru dateng ke ruang tengah/

 **Dino :** mereka berempat akur ya... /padahal yang dilihat udah saling jambak-jambakan/

 **Mingyu :** wonu-hyung duduk sini jejer sama aku... biar kena satu screen..

 **Woozi :** Kwon Hoshi, disana kan masih ada yang kosong kenapa kamu malah duduk disini..

 **Hoshi :** enakan disini /duduk di pangku Woozi/

 **Woozi :** aku kan nggak kena kamera entar... minggir.

 **Dokyeom :** tahu nih, sini jejer dika aja /seret hoshi/

 **The8 :** aku dipojok aja deh..

 **Wonwoo** : jangan, mbak-mbak dipojokan itu kayaknya seneng sama kamu deh...

 **The8 :** /ngacir ke tengah/ siapa?

 **Jun :** /masuk sambil bawa kipas/

 **Wonwoo :** masih aja kesurupan Heenim. mentang-mentang abis ketemu sama dia.. kamu diajarin apa aja.

 **Jun :** mulai besok panggil Junnim ya..

 **Seungkwan :** haii, semua udah kangen sama saya yahh baru seminggu nggak ketemu? itu kenapa empat orang tua itu adu mulut aku jadi dikacangin kan? /nunjuk ke 95 line/

 **Dokyeom :** biarin aja kita mulai acara tanpa mereka aja..

 **Vernon :** emang kamu tahu acaranya apa sekarang? kalau tiba-tiba ada drama dadakan bisa apa kita? kalau kita disuruh lomba agustusan gimana?

 **Seungkwan :** ini kan masih belum bulan agustus?

Setelah satu pertengkaran selesai. mereka kumpul membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan host di pinggir.

 **Host :** oke ini serius. nggak ada yang boleh ketawa.

 **Dokyeom :** siapa juga yang mau ketawa,... ngomong aja, nggak ngomong kita tinggal main karambol nih.

 **Host :** hari ini tidak ada pertanyaan sebagai gantinya kalian balik nanya ke para penanya kalian selama ini, mungkin ada yang kalian penasaran kalian boleh tanyain, apapun itu boleh.

 **Mingyu :** boleh nanyain harga sembako naik nggak mau puasa?

 **Host :** kamu nanyain fans bukan nanyain, mentri esdm. yang lain.

 **Woozi :** boleh nanyain mantan nggak?

 **Hoshi :** kenapa mantan kamu?

 **Woozi :** aku punya mantan apa enggak ya?

 **Host :** nih tulis disini, /sodorin kertas/ saya mau keliling dulu kedalam dorm. pas saya balik kudu sudah selesai..

 **Jeonghan :** keliling, ntar kalau nemu piring kotor atau pakain kotor cuciin ya?

 **Host :** dikira gue ahjumma-ahjumma tukang bersih-bersih. kalo gue nemu duit di saku nggak gue balikin lho ya. eh puterin lagu kalian dong sebagai bgm nya, enak banget lagunya.

 **Woozi :** lu tahu nggak yang mana? jangan-jangan lu cuma fans abal. jawab lagu kita mabok janda aku nggak mau nulis pertanyaan.

 **Host :** sensi amat sih, tahu aku sampe repnya apal lho... suka pas part-nya vernon yang gini nih.. 'Hoshi love me?, Hoshi love me, not? haru jongil-'

 **Hoshi :** apaan tuh?

 **Host :** saya mah nanyinya suka gitu, biar pas ama saya gitu. udah ya tulis ya...

.o0o.

 **Ask :** **Scoups  
**

 **1\. Apakah aku gagal sebagai leader karena tidak bisa membawa kita ber-17 debut bersama-sama?**

 **2\. Andaikan aku umurnya bukan yang paling tua, masih pantaskah aku sebagai leader? soalnya di tim aku tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa. semua bisa mengatur urusan mereka dengan baik?**

 **3\. kapan acara ini selesai? anjlok imej gue gara-gara ini acara.**

 **Host :** bapak sedih mulu pertanyannya yang ceria ngapa?

 **Scoups :** kata lu tadi terserah maemunahhh

 **Host :** sembarangan, nama ane munaroh bang..

 **Jeonghan Ask :**

 **1\. Terkadang aku khawatir, ntar semakin aku tambah cantik malah cewek-cewek nggak ada yang mau deketin aku lagi? kalau aku jadi musuh mereka gimana? /kibas rambut/**

 **2\. Aku tidak yakin kalau bukan karena rambut panjang ini orang-orang tidak akan mengingatku? tidak adakah yang istimewa dariku selain rambut panjang ini?**

 **3\. Kenapa aku jadi emak-emak,dan kenapa mereka iya-in aja? kan jadi nggak bisa tebar pesona ke grup lain, mau tp-tp ingat anak dirumah.**

 **Joshua Ask :**

 **1\. kalian ingin lihat saya mengcover lagu apa dalam acoustic, siapa tahu suatu saat bisa dikabulin permintaannya?.**

 **2\. saya ingin lebih menonjol lagi di tim, setidaknya tidak membebani mereka. menurut kalian apa yang harus kupelajari lebih baik lagi? Acting atau kemampuan comedic seperti triple S?.**

 **3\. Haruskah saya membuka bimbingan kelas 'Menikung orang' walau itu sebenarnya tidak baik?**

 **Jun Ask :**

 **1\. Menurut kalian alasan pledis/SVT mengambil china-member itu benar-benar membutuhkannya atau hanya mengikuti trend dimana banyak grup yang sukses karena memasukkan chinesse disana? misal sm dan jyp.**

 **2\. saya kemarin kan sempet ketemu 'mama' alias heechul-sunbae. dia bilang saya ganteng karena mirip dia, dan saya harusnya lebih mencintai diri saya sendiri. haruskah saya memakai sarannnya dan mengikuti jejaknya?**

 **3\. Saya ganteng dan saya nggak genit, udah itu aja.**

 **Hoshi Ask :**

 **1\. Kalau ada sub grub lagi di seventeen kalian ingin yang seperti apa? contohin pake artis laen juga gpp?**

 **2\. Saya udah bisa baca kode sandi morse biarpun dikit, apa saya akan jadi lebih peka setelah ini?**

 **3\. permintaan terakhir saya, tolong karamkan kapal Holysheet?**

 **Host :** jangan, sekarang udah mulai banyak yang naik kapal ini? nggak kasihan apa mereka semua sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk berlayar dikapal ini.

 **Hoshi :** banyak berapa?

 **Host :** tiga.

 **Hoshi :** segitu itu banyak?

 **Host :** yah lebih dari satu kan udah banyak.

 **Wonwoo Ask :**

 **1\. Kenapa kalau suka sama aku selalu sepaket sama Mingyu? kita kan bukan menu makanan yang bisa dipaketin? kita juga bisa dijual terpisah.**

 **2\. Setelah ini apa aku harus tetep pertahanin imej nggak jelas yang suka bawa-bawa hal serem kemana-mana? jelangkung misal, boneka chukky dll**

 **3\. Apa benar aku mirip Seulgi RV? kalau suatu saat photo bareng boleh? jun sama heechul-sunbaenim aja bisa.**

 **Mingyu :** hyung, awas kalo setelah foto malah minta ...

 **Wonwoo :** jangan suka suudzon dulu. lagian hari gini masih jaman no. hp kan ada WA sama line.

 **Host :** pengen gitu dateng ke fansign mereka terus gue bawain jelangkung... gue suruh poto bareng.. boneka beruang dsj udah terlalu mainstream /#cita-cita kurang tinggi/

 **Woozi Ask :**

 **1\. Karena kemarin sempet kalah sama girlband 'dua kali', aku jadi tidak pede dengan apa yang sudah aku buat. apa masih belum bisa menyaingi pencipta besar yang sudah pengalaman dari agency lain.?**

 **2\. Apa yang harus aku lakuin sama trio sengklek itu. marahin, biarin, dukung aja, atau ikutan gabung?**

 **3\. Bisa tolong jangan lihat kita dari visual kita nggak? gini-gini kita penyanyi lho.. kalau dilihat dari penampilan saja ntar aku sedih lho.**

 **Dokyeom Ask :**

 **1\. Lebih suka Lee Seokmin yang sengklek atau Dokyeom (D.K) yang makin sengklek?**

 **2\. kemarin ada yang bilang, suara cetar dika berasal dari suka nyemilin spiker di ruang latihan. saya mau ningkatin suara saya biar lebih menggelegar lagi, minta saran saya kudu nyemilin apa setelah ini?.**

 **3\. Aa' dika kemarin duet sama cewek cantik lho... kalian cemburu nggak?**

 **Mingyu Ask** :

 **1\. Menurut kalian, siapa perwakilan dari member Svt untuk masuk ke dunia k-drama ? uhookk-pilih-gue-uhokkk /batuk kodean/**

 **2\. Kenapa aku nggak cocok peran emak-emak? kan yang bisa segala hal di seventeen itu aku? udah ada julukan MingHousewife. kenapa emaknya malah Jeonghan-hyung?**

 **3\. Ingat kan walau item-item gini aku masih jadi visual line lho?**

 **The8 Ask :**

 **1\. Haruskah aku meneruskan kesan imut ini atau sudah berganti dengan konsep sexy dan mature?**

 **2\. Rencananya aku mau menggeser tempat mingyu sebagai visual baru? menurut kalian berhasil nggak?**

 **3\. Pertanyaan nggak penting, siapa yang bisa nebak umur host? dengan segala hint yang bertebaran.**

 **Host :** dek minghao... ternyata... /nangis terharu/

 **The8 :** jangan salah paham, itu cuma buat ngisi kekosongan aja. biar lengkap pertanyaannya.

 **Seungkwan Ask :**

 **1\. Menurut kalian Diva itu sebenarnya gelar untuk apa? apa aku udah setara sama Kd sama titidj? *?***

 **2\. Tolong urutin member sepentin dari ketampanannya dong, saya masih sebel nih pengen tahu lagi, saya nggak percaya kalau saya no.13. nggak boleh karena bias ditaruh no.1 ya. misal host yang biasin Hoshi dilarang naruh dia di nomor 1. ingat ini urutin visual nggak boleh pengaruh sama bakat, kalau sama bakat kan udah pasti saya yang nomor satu...**

 **3\. kenapa aku cocok sama ibu-ibu komplek itu ya? hmm masih menjadi misteri.**

 **Host :** misteri gunung berapi? dilihat aja kelihatan cocok banget apanya yang misteri.

 **Vernon Ask :**

 **1\. Sebenernya, apa guna seorang 'foreigner' sepertiku dalam boy/girl band. biar nambah popularitas kah? penting nggak sih mereka? kadang kan sampai ada yang nggak bisa bahasa negara itu? dalam hal ini korea.**

 **2\. Ngaku kalian tidak pernah melihatku sebagai maknae line, andaikan tidak mengetahui umurku karena muka nggak babyface gini?. siapa yang kalian sangka maknae pas pertama kali lihat kita?**

 **3\. aku boleh masuk vokal tim? aku pengen banget sebenernya, tapi nggak ada yang ngebolehin aku?**

 **Dino Ask :**

 **1\. Aku ingin berbeda dengan maknae-maknae yang dipunyai grup lain, maknae anti mainstream menurut kalian itu yang seperti apa pada hyung-deul nya?**

 **2\. Aku penasaran sama kalian, seandainya masuk di grupband posisi idaman kalian itu apa sih? ada yang jawab maknae nggak ya?**

 **3\. kalau kita ada salah-salah kata mohon maafin ya. selama ini mungkin secara tidak sengaja menyinggung atau udah masuk sara atau apa, kami sekeluarga mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.. selamat hari raya idul fitri.. mari budayakan ngasih banyak angpao ke saya..**

 **Host :** masih lama din, puasa belum lho ini. lagian idul fitri nggak ada angpao. yang ada thr..

 **Dino :** yah saya wakilin, kurang baik apa saya.. kamu aja jarang minta maaf.

 **Host :** Karena host kebagian ditanya, ada hak untuk nanya ke kalian dong...

 **Host Ask**

 **1\. Setelah ini saya harus ngapain?**

 **Scoups :** penting ya ditanyain ke orang lain?

 **Jun :** yakin itu bakal dijawab sama orang-orang? kalau mereka males jawab?

 **Host :** saya wakilin.

 **Seungkwan :** kalau sama kamu mah nggak perlu besok, sekarang kan bisa..

.o0o.

See Your Answer on Last Chap. Saya ganti begini biar semua pada ngerasain rasanya cari jawaban itu gimana, siapa tahu ntar ada yang mau bikin ff kayak gini tapi dalam format yang lebih baik, seenggaknya kan udah latihan. terima kasih banyak untuk mbak **rena anaknya babeh** , mbak **lioney liem** yang ngasih sumbangan pertanyaan, itu kelihatannya nggak sama tapi poinnya aku ambil dari ide kalian tapi pake bahasa saya. dan untuk pembaca lain juga ngasih banyak masukan juga, ada yang masih nanya mungkin kapan-kapan acara ini ada season 2 nya entah di saya atau ditangan author lain.

.o0o.

 **Untuk chap depannya, hanya menampilkan jawaban kalian... kalian bisa menjawab satu atau beberapa, semuanya saya lebih bersyukur lagi... caranya gampang...dengan ketik : answer[spasi]nama member[spasi]nomor pertanyaan[spasi]jawaban kalian. kirim ke kolom review.**

 **jawaban apapun selama intinya tidak sama, akan saya tampilkan. walaupun no comment itu juga termasuk jawaban. saya akan menunggu jawaban kalian** **selama mungkin** **sebelum chap terakhir di publish pasti ditampilkan.**

 **Saya nggak menyinggung masalahnya wonwoo disini, karena saya tidak melihat hal kekanakannnya di masa lalu, melainkan kedewasaannya di masa kini. #WonwooProtectorSquad**

 **Review juseyo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN !**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka kepo sama member-member SEVENTEEN, Terinspirasi dari Tv-show di OFD ep 4-5.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga. Ps : harap dibaca kalau waktu senggang, kayaknya panjang hamper 9k lebih.**

 **EnJoy. .**

Hari ini seluruh member maunya dikumpulkan di dorm lagi, tapi karena ini episode akhir dan nggak mau host ngantongin barang-barang dari dorm buat souvenir di rumah akhirnya mereka milih di tempat mereka biasa latihan aja, kalau host mau ngantongin kan dilarang sekuriti.

 **Host (Au)** : maksudnya apa ini kita ada disini sekarang?

 **Scoups** : kalo disini kan enak, jadi kamu nggak keluyuran kemana-mana... lagian hari ini jadwalnya dorm dibersihin, kalo kita disana acara ini bisa jadi acara kerja bakti.

 **Host :** ini kenapa cuma hip-hop team aja ini, yang lain kemana? nggak mungkin ini sesi saya bagi tiga sesuai sub-grup kan ini?.

 **Vernon :** kalau mau tungguin yang lain selesai latihan. nungguin Woozi-hyung keluar dari guanya.

 **Wonwoo :** tadi kok kamu ngobrol sama orang di depan? kenal orang dalem?

 **Mingyu :** jangan-jangan kamu yang nyaranin 'menpa' kemarin ke staff? untung aja kita bisa nyaring pertanyaan yang kita jawab kemarin.

 **Host :** nggak nyangka, pledis bikin aslinya. jadi minder kan akunya.

 **Scoups :** iya banyak yang nanyain aneh-aneh kemarin, kamu nggak ikutan?

 **Host :** aku baca dikit, punya Dika dasar ya darah O, yang lain jawab seadanya dan singkat dia malah jawab sepanjang lebarnya... si hoshi aja jawabnya dikit-dikit. daku cembokur sama siapapun yang pertanyaannya dijawab Hoshi... kan pengen juga.

 **Mingyu :** dilarang curhat host, salah ndiri nggak punya twitter.

 **Host :** terus gue keki sama si Wonwoo, masa ada yang nanya member yang tertampan suruh jawab, dia malah jawab akan panggilin Seungkwan, itu secara tidak langsung kan...

 **Seungkwan :** kenapa ada nama dek ajeng disebut-sebut...

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya, semua sub-unit bisa berkumpul di ruang tempat latihan biasanya, dan masih harus nunggu dua orang lagi, katanya Woozi nggak mau keluar dari tempat persemayamannya *?* re: studionya. dan nggak ada yang berani ngusik dia, mereka masih ingin menikmati sinar mentari esok hari dan akhirnya mereka numbalin Hoshi buat seret dia kemari.

karena hoshi itu bintang jadi nggak butuh matahari*?* /apa ini?/

Saat sudah berhasil membawa Woozi duduk anteng di sini, semua member lihatin muka Hoshi.

 **Scoups :** kenapa Hosh?

 **Hoshi :** dicakar kucing.

 **Host :** udah kumpul semuanya? udah ya,,,, Hoshi,,, udah nggak sakit? perlu nafas buatan ? perlu telpon 119 ?

 **Woozi :** dia kan cuma luka dikit? lagian luka gores sama nafas buatan hubungan apa?

 **Host :** oke, ternyata banyak yang balas pertanyaan kalian kemarin... semoga pledis menotis lagi dan buat kalian ikut variety show dimana salah satu member atau banyak juga nggak pa-pa main parody apa gitu. buat lucu-lucuan sekalian asupan.

 **Joshua :** nggak ada crossdress lagi lho ya,,?

 **Host :** itu malah yang di tunggu /naik turunin alis/

 **Jeonghan :** ada yang jawab pertanyaan kita?

 **Seungkwan :** si host udah bawa kertas banyak tuh mungkin itu semua jawabannya..

 **Dino :** ditampilin semua? nggak ada durasi...

 **Hoshi :** kalo pertanyaan cepet selesai kita latihan lagi sampai ayam berkokok esok hari.

 **Woozi :** pilih jawaban yang paling singkat aja, biar aku segera bertapa kembali.. /bersihin sarang laba-laba dirambut dan bajunya kelamaan dalem gua bertajuk studio/

 **Dino :** untuk kali ini tolong jawabannya dilama-lamain, atau aku bikin pertanyaan lagi yang banyak dari pr-ku.

 **Jun :** dasar pasangan gila kerja ya.. nggak ngebayangin kalau dirumah cuma mereka berdua, mungkin pas keluar rumah mereka udah jadi alf*maret kali saking lamanya nggak keluar.

 **The8 :** kak host emang kertas sepanjang itu jawaban dari pertanyaan kita?

 **Host** : kertas ini daftar belanjaan rumah saya, jawaban buat kalian yang ini. /keluarin kertas segede yang biasa buat bungkusan cabe/

 **Scoups :** kertas belanjaan jan dibawa-bawa... itu jawaban ato contekan kok kecil begitu /tunjuk kertas jawaban../

 **Host :** udah yang penting kan ada jawabannya, ayo mulai!

.o0o.

 **Scoups :** mulai dari pertanyaanku dulu ya, pengin cepet-cepet tahu reaksi para wortel..

 **1\. Apakah aku gagal sebagai leader karena tidak bisa membawa kita ber-17 debut bersama-sama?**

 **itsathenazi** : Ga gagal kok beh, itu kan keputusan agensi jugaaa

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Kagak beh, elu kagak gagal beh. Gue malah seneng cuma segitu aje membernya. Cuma bertiga belas. Jdi babeh kgk keluar banyak uang buat ngurus tuh anak anak...

 **Scoups :** wah tahu aja dia kalau uang appa ini perlu dihemat untuk setiap member yang ada.

 **GameSMl** : jujur sedih banget liat pertanyaan ini tapi kau tetaplah leader terbaik walau kamu tidak bisa menjadikan seventeen sebagai seventeen yang utuh tapi kau tetap yang terbaik!

 **Misharu Rin** : Gagal? Nggak kok~ kamu masuk salah satu leader terbaik aku loh

 **Rina271** : Nggak gagal kog Appa *sini cium* mereka yang nggak ikut debut kan udah sama jalan mereka masing".. mungkin itu yang terbaik menurut mereka *semangat Appa* jangan merasa gagal jadi Leader.. Appa yang terbaik (y)

 **Dino :** dia memang yang terbaik, uri leader jjang.

 **Scoups :** terima kasih anak-anak...

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Gak kok, kan keinginan ceo cuman 13 member.

 **rena anaknya babeh :** babeh nggak gagal kok. mungkin belom jodoh kalian ber17. ada kalanya kita harus melepaskan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan keberhasilan/?. *sokbijak*

 **adore96** : Gagal sih engga. Kan itu pilihan mereka sendiri om. Pertahankan yang sekarang aja ya. Dijaga baik-baik.

 **Scoups :** ya aku akan pertahankan yang aku punya sekarang, /peluk JiHanChan/

 **Jun :** woi yang disebelah sini juga masih orang lho, nggak dijaga juga.

 **Scoups :** yang deket kan mereka, kalian kan jauh tanganku nggak sampai tapi hatiku selalu merangkul kalian.

 **2\. Andaikan aku umurnya bukan yang paling tua, masih pantaskah aku sebagai leader? soalnya di tim aku tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa. semua bisa mengatur urusan mereka dengan baik?**

 **itsathenazi** : Cocok banget jadi leadeerr. Kaya emang jiwa leader udah ada di lu beh *jan geer lo ya beh*

 **Dewi255** : Pantes sekalehhh, soalnya muka abang menjiwai banget :v

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Aku pikir iya, soalnya jiwa kepemimpinanmu kuat (?)

 **Misharu Rin :** Kalo diliat dari umur, gak semua leader harus yg paling tua kan? Kamu punya bakat kale, lagian member kamu aja yg pada mandiri XD

 **Rina271** : Pantes kog Appa.. mungkin Appa dewasa kali yahh pemikirannya.. Umur kan nggak jadi masalah Appa.. mungkin mereka nggak mau terlalu ngebebani Leader mereka jadi sebisa mungkin tiap member melakukan apapun sendiri".. *yeyy*

 **BabyHolySheet** : babehkan yang ngelengkapin mereka. kalo nggak ada babeh siapa yang jadi penengahnya. terus siapa yang bisa tegas selain babeh. babeh jangan ngomong gitu dong. aku jadi sedih nih liat babeh ngomongnya kaya gitu. blom tentu mereka bisa ngelakuinnya sendiri. kalo babeh ngeraguin kemampuan babeh nanti yang lain gimana beh. udah ah jangan bilang kaya gitu lagi. babeh udah pantas jadi leader. kalo babeh ngomong gitu lagi bakal aku santet seumur hidup loh. *geretMenyan*

 **Seungkwan :** iya kalo mingyu sama minghao bertengkar siapa yang misahin..?

 **Wonwoo :** lagian kan yang mandiri cuma mereka berdua /nunjuk Hoshi yang cengengesan dan Woozi yang ketiduran dan nemplok di bahu Hoshi/ lainnya kan masih perlu di 'emong'

 **Jeonghan :** iya udah ah, jangan mempertanyakan hal yang sensitif kayak gitu... nggak ada yang cocok selain kamu.

 **Scoups :** anie...

 **3\. kapan acara ini selesai? anjlok imej gue gara-gara ini acara.**

 **NrhCheolSoo :** babeh mau seancur apapun imej mu. bagiku babeh tetep tampan. betulkan?*kedipinHost*

 **Host :** *kedip balik*

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Sebentar lagi mungkin XD

 **itsathenazi** : Sedih gue acara ini selesai maaah hiks

 **Mingyu :** kok gua nggak sedih sama sekali ya?

 **Misharu Rin** : Tanya Author-nya aja atuh beh? :3

 **Rina271** : Timpukin aja Appa Host nya *kaburrr guuaaa*

 **Scoups :** host itu ada yang nyuruh nimpuk kamu... permintaan itu perintah lho **.**

 **Host :** nggak bisa gitu dong, aku lapor kak seto nih. kdrt anak dibawah umur nih.

 **Dino :** siapa anak dibawah umur? jan ngaku-ngaku ya.

 **Scoups :** iya-iya bercanda aku, terima kasih ya jawabannya dengernya jadi adem lagi jadi nggak khawatir lagi. terus dukung Sebong kita ya...dan sampai bertemu wajah ganteng ini di balai sabrina'.

 **Jeonghan :** oke next pertanyaan ku.

 **1\. Terkadang aku khawatir, ntar semakin aku tambah cantik malah cewek-cewek nggak ada yang mau deketin aku lagi? kalau aku jadi musuh mereka gimana? /kibas rambut/**

 **NrhCheolSoo** : nggak akan ada yang musuhin emak kok. Mereka palingan bingung mau narik perhatian emak gimana. soalnya narik perhatian emak dengan kecantikan pasti gagal. soalnya kan cantikan emak.

 **Jeonghan :** aiihhh uri carat-deul juga nggak kalah cantik kok.

Btw jeonghan oppa aku mau minta pertanggung jawaban atas bercak" merah di leherku bekas kemarin. kan kamu kemarin ngajak aku jalan. tapi kok jadi gini sih pokoknya harus tanggung jawab. katanya manly, hayo harus tanggung jawab *pout* *ngancem*

 **Jeonghan :** mangkanya kalo kamu mau kemana-mana itu olesin soppel ahutan dulu, biar nggak kena serangga di jalanan. dibilangin nggak mau nurut sih.

 **itsathenazi** : Sialan lu mak, gue tau lu cantik, gue tau gue kalah cantik tapi gue tetep suka ama lu mak, asal lu ga genit kalo tiap ada cowo ganteng lewat aja.

 **Jeonghan :** yah kalo cowonya ganteng kan sayang...

 **Scoups :** Ju please inget anak dirumah.

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Emak cukup deket ame babeh aje ye mak.. jan deket -deket ame anak sebelah ya mak...

 **Scoups :** makasih nak, dari kemarin bapak kuat-kuatin ati... dia udah berapa kali dijamah sama boyben laen kemarin.

 **Misharu Rin :** Gini aja kamu udah banyak(?) musuhnya mak -; Gimana kalo tambah cantik lagi?

 **Kwon Ji Young** :. Kalu oppa tambah cantik bagi-bagi resep boleh lah, gak bakal jadi musuh kok.

 **Jeonghan :** ada yang manggil oppa, itu bener sih tapi kok kayak ada yang berbeda. udah biasa dipanggil emak gini... jarang dipanggil oppa kecuali ma adek ndiri.

 **Host :** kalau cewek diluaran sana cantiknya relatif, kalau buat Emak Jeonghan cantiknya mutlak udah. tidak ada yang bisa ganggu gugat. tutup kasus.

 **2\. Aku tidak yakin kalau bukan karena rambut panjang ini orang-orang tidak akan mengingatku? tidak adakah yang istimewa dariku selain rambut panjang ini?**

 **itsathenazi** : Tau ga mak lu mau rambut panjang kek pendek kek muka lu yang emang udah ayu gitu kagak bisa diubah. Jan leor, inget anak lu banyak woi

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Ade kok mak. Bukan cuma rambut emak doank yang cetar membaha itu. Tapi perilaku emak yang kyk emak aku drumah.. xD

 **Dewi255** : Ada kok, menurut calon masa depannya wonu (r:gua :v) emak junghan itu punya suara yg unik, kecil tpi rada serak2 gitu

 **GameSMl** : hatimu yang bagaikan malaikat itu yang memikat hati orang lain. Selain rambutmu yang cetar membahana badai ulala dan wajahmu yang rupawan dan cantik disaat yang sama:)

 **Misharu Rin** : Ada! Mata kamu~ itu mata sayu(?) kamu ciri khas banget loh menurutku X3

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Wajah mu yang cantik '-'

 **rena anaknya babeh** : mak kamu istimewa kok. bukan dari rambut ataupun visualnyan dari cara emak merhatiin kita anak"nya emak, memberdeul. itu semua istimewa kok. sesuatu yang istimewa tak harus kita tunjukan orang lain pasti bisa meliha hal itu mak. jadi dont give up/?

 **Jeonghan :** harusnya aku tidak perlu tanya ya... nggak ada yang ngomongin aku member paling nggak bisa lihat lahan kosong apalagi ada bantalnya udah pengen bersarang disana...

 **Host :** udah dibaek-baekin itu jawaban dia sendiri yang ngumbar aib nya. serah dah.

 **3\. Kenapa aku jadi emak-emak,dan kenapa mereka iya-in aja? kan jadi nggak bisa tebar pesona ke grup lain, mau tp-tp ingat anak dirumah.**

 **itsathenazi** : Karena jiwa lu emang udah mak mak banget. udah lah jan sok sokan mengelak dari takdir mak.

 **Misharu Rin** : Mungkin karena kamu cantik mak :)

 **BabyHolySheet** : kamu jadi emak" pun masih bisa tebar pesona. nih aku korbannya mata aku nggak bisa ngalihin ke yang lain. jeonghan forever lah.

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Karena jiwa keibuanmu eomma

 **adore96** : udah cocok tante, aku sih setuju aja imagenya udah ada walaupun kadang suka iseng juga wkwk. Yaampun rencanamu tante. Parah juga. Jangan atuh.

 **Jeonghan :** yang ini malah dipanggil tante... makasih yah jawabannya cantik... menurutku kalian lebih cantik dari aku kok tenang aja.. walau kenyataannya enggak juga sih... udahlah pokoknya carat-deul neo yeppeuda!

 **Joshua :** oke kita pindah ke pertanyaan saya... mohon bantuannya ya member-deul

 **1\. kalian ingin lihat saya mengcover lagu apa dalam acoustic, siapa tahu suatu saat bisa dikabulin permintaannya?.**

 **NrhCheolSoo** : mami josh cover pretty u aja buat ngegodain babeh. ahahaha. mami makin kesini makin uke banget, kaya yang pengen di 'Anu'in sama babeh ya. *piktormelayang"diudara*

 **Joshua :** gimana caranya nyanyi sambil seduce orang... aku ndak bisa.

 **Host :** jadi selama ini dia nggak nyadar kalau tatapannya pas nyanyi udah bisa bikin orang gelinjangan /saya/

 **itsathenazi** 1\. Love Yourself JB

 **Misharu Rin** 1 Jam Jam, Rock, Ah Yeah, Chuck

 **Joshua :** itu saya suruh nyanyi sendiri..? nggak kuat napasnya kalo ada rep-nya.

 **Scoups :** ntar aku bantuin..

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Lagu Rock XD

 **Host :** kirain suruh pake rok... ternyata lagu rock

 **2\. saya ingin lebih menonjol lagi di tim, setidaknya tidak membebani mereka. menurut kalian apa yang harus kupelajari lebih baik lagi? Acting atau kemampuan comedic seperti triple S?.**

 **itsathenazi** : Berkhutbah josh. jan acting, tar ada adegan rated lagi, ancur kan hati gue. oiya lu sekamar ama orang gelo itu kan? tiati josh.

 **Wonwoo :** kalau itu sih nggak usah belajar emang udah kebiasaannya..

 **BooSeok :** orang gelo teh saha ? /nggak terima/

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Cukup jdi diri sendiri aje josh...

 **Misharu Rin :** Kamu udah cukup menonjol kok mas x)

 **BabyHolySheet :** om kamu diam aja juga udah menonjol kok *ambigu*. om jadi diri sendiri aja. jan jadi comedian macam mereka *tunjukBooSeokSoon* nggak tega ngebayanginnya di OFD aja aku nggak tega om wajahmu itu kaya orang alim tapi punya maksud terselubung.

 **Host :** woiii.. itu apa menonjol-menonjol /ikutan ngerti/

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Jadilah dirimu sendiri.

 **adore96** : Acting lebih baik, om josh. Haha. Atau penyanyi cover acoustic juga bisa.

 **Joshua :** mungkin muncul dalam drama tapi sebagai pemeran sekelebat atau temen tokoh utama mungkin masih bisa. soalnya ceritanya biasanya ringan..

 **Host :** iya, bener.

 **3\. Haruskah saya membuka bimbingan kelas 'Menikung orang' walau itu sebenarnya tidak baik?**

 **rena anaknya babeh** : mami aku yang manis buka aja. ntar aku daftar. biasalah mami aku mau nikung Meanie. nanti aku buatin loket antriannya deh. Buing~ buing~ *aegyo

 **itsathenazi** : Bukaaaa, lu kan paling jago nikung orang /woi

 **Mingyu :** gue usik kalo sampe buka beneran...

 **Misharu Rin** : No Comment

 **Kwon Ji Young** : TIDAAKKK. BUKA KELAS BAHASA SAJA MAZZ

 **adore96** : Please om, itu dosa. Jangan dah. Masih banyak orang lain om. Itu Chan juga.

 **Joshua :** karena lebih banyak yang menolak yah memang lebih baik tidak.. tapi kalo mau saya ajari privat hayuukk.

 **Jun :** next saya mau lihat jawaban untuk saya, apakah aneh-aneh...

 **1\. Menurut kalian alasan pledis/SVT mengambil china-member itu benar-benar membutuhkannya atau hanya mengikuti trend dimana banyak grup yang sukses karena memasukkan chinesse disana? misal sm dan jyp.**

 **itsathenazi** : Menurut gue sih buat nambah daya tarik fans china?

 **Misharu Rin** : yang pasti pledis ngerekrut member China karena bakatanya :3

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Aku pikir memang bener-bener dibutuhkan. Bukannya ada juga yg dari Thailand ya

 **adore96** : kurasa benar2 dibutuhkan. Coba lihat bakat kalian. Jadi bukan karena trend. Untuk meramaikan bisa juga sih wkwk.

 **Hoshi :** iya lagian kan nggak semua orang china bisa kita tarik sembarangan.. situ kan sunbaenim kita kalo soal aktor...

 **Jun :** enggak, aku bukan sunbaenim... terima kasih jawabannya bagus-bagus ya...

 **Host :** china kan punya penduduk kedua terbesar, nggak ada yang ambil dari indo padahal kita peduduk no.4 terbanyak biar fans nya tambah banyak...

 **2\. saya kemarin kan sempet ketemu 'mama' alias heechul-sunbae. dia bilang saya ganteng karena mirip dia, dan saya harusnya lebih mencintai diri saya sendiri. haruskah saya memakai sarannnya dan mengikuti jejaknya?**

 **itsathenazi** : Jan ngikutin si Hee-nim loh, tar ketularan cabenyaaa

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Cukup jdi diri sendiri.. jan meniru orang lain, jika ingin di kenal dengan baik. Tunjukkan jati diri lu Jun.. :)

 **Misharu Rin** : Um, seterah kamu aja dh mas kalo itu mah.. Kan kamu yg ngejalanin -;

 **Kwon Ji Young :** Iya. Bukannya kita mesti mencintai diri sendiri? Tetapi jangan sampai apatis

 **Krisho's baby** : Boleh mengikuti sarannya jun buat mencintai diri sendiri dan boleh juga mengikuti jejaknya tapi jangan yang dance ala girlband dan jadi lady hee hee ya jun, gue gak bisa bayangin lo pake baju lady hee heenya si heechul sambil nge dance girlband

 **Jun :** wah nggak kepikiran dia pernah pake baju china dan pamer paha terus dandan cantik... kalau soal itu masih belum dapet hidayah buat kesana.. jawabannya bikin aku pertimbangin lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan... tapi aku iri dari cara dia ngomong dan menghadapi segala sesuatu secara spontan dan tetep keren.. mungkin aku ambil yang baik-baik aja.

 **3\. Saya ganteng dan saya nggak genit, udah itu aja.**

 **NrhCheolSoo** : abang nggak genit ya kan. cuman butuh belaian kasih sayang dari dek minghao. tapi kalo masih kurang dateng ke hotel ujung jalan deket dorm baru abang trus cari kamar no. 10. ketuk aja. pasti nggak akan ada yang buka. soalnya itu hotel angker lohh. *ngelantur* *abaikanPliss*

 **Jun :** di ujung jalan gang kita kan tempat sampah.. gang yang mana?

 **Wonwoo :** oh yang nomor itu... saya pernah kesana karena ketarik sama hawa-hawa aneh..

 **itsathenazi** : Kalo lu genit minghao buat gue yaaaa

 **The8 :** dari tadi nama aku disebut terus, ada apa ya...

 **Dokyeom :** perasaan, atau kayaknya minghao lebih parah dari si hosh..

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Jan sok narsis

 **Misharu Rin** : Iya saya tau itu :3

 **Kwon Ji Young :** '-'

 **rena anaknya babeh** : situ genit juga. masih nggak mau ngaku. kemarin sms sama telfonin aku setiap 5 menit sekali buat apa hah. ngabis"in pulsa aja.

 **Jun :** kalo saya yang telpon mah ngapain kamu yang abis pulsa...?

 **The8 :** masih suka nelpon-nelponin mantan?

 **Jun :** bukan ini lgai jawab jawaban...*?*

 **The8 :** apa kabar Sukini, Sukijem, Wajinem, Parijah sama mantan-mantan aa' yang lain dikampung dulu...

 **Jun :** masa lalu dek, udah jangan dibahas lagi mendingan kita bahas masa depan kita aja...

 **Host :** langsung next boleh, diterusin ini sinetron pindah disini ...

 **Hoshi :** yey giliran gue... langsung aja.

 **1\. Kalau ada sub grub lagi di seventeen kalian ingin yang seperti apa? contohin pake artis laen juga gpp?**

 **itsathenazi :** Gue ingin subgrup OTP, alias Meanie, Seunghansoo, Soonhoon buat pengirlingan wkwkwk

 **Host :** kalo yang itu mah jangan di panggung, di tempat laen aja.../naikturunalis/

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Emmm, sub grup gak peka boleh tuh hosh... Elu itu GAK PEKA pak tau gk!... #apaini?

 **Hoshi :** maksudnya apa ini, subgrupnya ntar aku sendirian dong... itu namanya solo..

 **Dewi255** 1\. Yang kayak After School? Ada red sama blue, ntar kalian dibagi 2, Svt cold sama sweet. Tahu maksud gua kan? Kalo gk tau yaudah, tanya noh sama langsung biar jelas :3

 **Seungkwan :** ngerti aku... yang sweet udah pasti aku dong.. sama member dengan muka-muka atau suara yang cimit..

 **Jeonghan :** Jihoon cold apa sweet, suara sama kelakuan beda sih...

 **Hoshi :** bagiku mah dia selalu sweet..

 **Dokyeom :** ngomong gitu pas orangnya bangun ...

 **GameSMl** : jujur kalau subgrup aku pengen banget SoonHoon. Bukan memandang kalian couple (walau lu pasti seneng juga) tapi aku pengen denger harmoni yang indah dari kalian berdua:)

 **Host :** setuju, dua orang ini terlalu kuat,,, bisa kali bareng... di lagu fronting kan mereka kayak duet terus digangguin sama hip-hop tim

 **Scoups :** kita nggak gangguin emang kita ngerep.

 **Misharu Rin** : Gk usah ada lah~ nanti saya kejang" lagi :'3 Gini aja saya udh sering kena serangan jantung mendadak, gmna ada sub lain?!

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Gk tau

 **rena anaknya babeh** : hhhmmmm apa ya yang jelas membernya Scoups, Joshua, Hoshi, Woozi dan Dino. jadinya kan keluarga berencana plus calon menantu idaman*tunjukHoshi*

 **Jeonghan :** kalo itu sih, bukannya nyanyi tapi maen drama keluarga kayak kemarin...

 **adore96** : seperti Super Junior Happy. Mereka lucu sekali, image seperti itu aku ingin lihat lagi! Karena sekarang konsepnya rata-rata seksi/?

 **Host :** pernah kan mereka nyanyi lagu 'haengbok' dan vernon ikut nyanyi...

 **Vernon :** iyalah makanya aku ingin pindah ke vocal-unit...

 **Scoups :** nggak usah pindah, kita bikin line-rep kita pada bisa nyanyi semua...

 **Seungkwan :** duh yang habis pamer nada tinggi...

 **Mingyu :** tapi wonu-hyung suaranya juga bagus kan pas karaokean kemarin..

 **Host :** nggak bisa fokus suara wonwoo, nyanyi biasa kan bisa kenapa musti pake saling menggenggam tangan..

 **Mingyu :** /pura-pura nggak denger/

 **2\. Saya udah bisa baca kode sandi morse biarpun dikit, apa saya akan jadi lebih peka setelah ini?**

 **itsathenazi :** Halah, lu mau ampe belajar mecahin kode ke sherlock holmes juga kaga bakal peka peka hoshh

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Biar gimanapun elu itu bkalan gak peka hosh. Udh dri lahir mungkin TIDAK KEPEKAAN elu itu udah ada. Jadi terima aje.

 **Hoshi :** nggak ada yang percaya sama aku.

 **Misharu Rin** : Coba tes! Mas yg kecil" imut itu, yg komposer itu, boleh buat aku gk~? :3 /ini ngode, kamu peka gk?/

 **Hoshi :** emang kenapa Jihoon... kamu buat apa dulu.

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Gak ada hubungannya kale -" Sekalian aja sama huruf biner di hafalin -"

 **BabyHolySheet** : mau belajar sekeras apapun tentang kode"an tetep aja nggak peka. itu mah udah bawaan dari lahir. ya nggak uji?*senggolWoozi*

 **Woozi :** /kesenggol dan kebangun/

 **adore96** : ngga juga, belajarlah lebih giat. Kasian loh woozi.

 **Woozi :** bahas soal kepekaan Hoshi lagi.. mending nggak usah ngabisin waktu..

 **Hoshi :** tapi aku udah belajar...

 **Woozi :** /tidur lagi di pangkuan hoshi/ bangunin kalo udah bagianku ya...

 **3\. permintaan terakhir saya, tolong karamkan kapal Holysheet?**

 **Kwon Ji Young** : OK AKAN KU LAKUKAN /kibarbenderaSoonHoon

 **GameSMl** : ayy ayy captain! Bakal aku karamkan kapal tersebut. HAHAHAHA

 **Misharu Rin** : Sebenernya mau, tapi kata Author-nya jangan .-.

 **Hoshi :** ya kamu jangan turutin si hostnya..

 **itsathenazi** : Holysheet lucu looohhh /plakk.

 **NrhCheolSoo** : Holysheet nggak bisa karam pak. kalo mau karam ya aku tambal supaya bisa naik lagi. *kibarkanBenderaHolySheet* MERDEKAAAA~~~~ SEKALI MERDEKA TETAP MERDEKA. HIDUP HOLYSHEET *korbansogokanakunBabyHolysheet* HIDUP REZI COUPLE~~ kapal baru.

 **The8 :** ini bukan tempat kapal-kapalan... sana main di ciblungan *?*

 **BabyHolySheet :** YAAAAAAAAKKKKKK SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANI BUAT BIKIN INI KAPAL KARAM AYO MAJU KEDEPAN LAWAN AKU DIRANJANG(/?). *diranjam*

hey aku ship ini kapal jangan ngeganggu gugat deh. bikin seneng fans sendiri napa meuni nggak mau. atuh kumaha akuna reuseup pisan kan anjeun duaan. sok atuh iraha bade nikahna?*sundanese*

jan gitu papa hos kemarin papa telpon" aku nanyain mamy host lagi dimana. papa jan pura" tapi nggak mau deh. jan gitu deh sama anaknya. aku nangis nih. TT

 **Scoups :** waduahhh bilingualnya udah keluar gini susah dah,

 **Hoshi :** dia ngomongin apa host?

 **Host :** host teh teu ngertos basa sunda..

 **Wonwoo :** udah ya, itu nggak penting diributin mending ke next jawaban untuk aku aja...

 **1\. Kenapa kalau suka sama aku selalu sepaket sama Mingyu? kita kan bukan menu makanan yang bisa dipaketin? kita juga bisa dijual terpisah.**

 **itsathenazi** : Karena lo itu cocok banget ama si ming, udah kaya enzim yang bekerja spesifik terhadap substratnya (?)

 **Host :** ini malah ngingetin jaman biologi dulu, segala ada subtrat... kalo saya sih mereka itu udah kayak ind*maret dan alf*maret nggak bisa jauh-jauh..

 **GameSMl** : tapi aku ga sepaket kok sukanya. Tenang sayang tandanya mereka suka sama Meanie~ *kibar bendera Meanie*

 **Misharu Rin :** Aku nggak terlalu suka Mingyu ah, suka Mingyu gara" liat dia deket" kamu aja .-.

 **Mingyu :** untung aku deketin orang yang tepat...

 **KimAnita :** Karena kalian cocok tauuuu sama2 imut, sama2 manis sama2 lucu dan yang paling penting sama jenis kelaminnya :'D

 **Hoshi :** seseorang tolong, siram nih anak pake holywater...

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Tapi kalian kan memang sepaket '-'

 **rena anaknya babeh** : emang boleh pilih salah satunya. aku mau pilih kamu aja sayang. kalo misalnya nggak boleh pilih satu. dua" juga boleh. tapi mingyu aku anggap bonus. lumayan bisa disuruh masak, ngepel, nyapu rumah kita.

 **Mingyu :** aku bukan pembantu...

 **Krisho's baby** : Lebih enak sepaket nu, lebih lengkap dan lebih komplit. Kalau lo misah sama mingyu kaya ada yang kurang aja rasanya.

 **anaknyameanieyangpalingsekseh** : bunda sama ayah itu udah sepaket nggak bisa dipisah-pisah. kalo bunda pisah dari ayah trus aku anak siapa? masa iya aku harus milih salah satu dari kalian. aku nggak mau. bunda jangan ngomong gitu lagi ah. aku jadi takut liatnya. nanti kalo beneran gimana. nanti ayah mingyu gimana nasibnya. aku nggak mau bunda sama ayah berpisah. pokoknya kalian udah satu paket. saling melengkapi satu sama lain. hiks...hiks...*elapingus

 **Seungkwan :** kok kayak anak yang broken home karena makbapaknya cere ya.. dia nanyain soal paketan lho..

 **Wonwoo :** walau sepaket tapi itu membuktikan aku lebih disukai dari mingyu, jadi kalo kamu selingkuh atau ngapain sama member lain... nggak papa... /senyum serem/

 **2\. Setelah ini apa aku harus tetep pertahanin imej nggak jelas yang suka bawa-bawa hal serem kemana-mana? jelangkung misal, boneka chukky dll**

 **itsathenazi** : Gimana lu ae lah, muka lu kan mendukung

 **svtrapperkwan :** Kak wonu harus terus melekat sama hal-hal seremnya like jelangkung that boneka juga biar kayak papa yesung :)) gara2 image ini pas ka wonu gigit mawar aku malah mikir itu kemenyan, sekian.

 **Dewi255** 2 : Gak usah chagi! Dedek suka sama abang yg apa adanya kok, muach muach :*

 **Misharu Rin :** Wkwkwk Nggak usah lah, nanti imutnya kamu makin ketutupan atuh :3

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Ganti sama buku aja, lebih cocok

 **KimAnita** :JANGAN PLEASE JANGAN, jangan bawa jelangkung, jangan bawa boneka chuky cukup bawa buku, pakai kacamata, belajar terus minum susu biar cepet gede beb, kamu kurus bgt abisan :(

 **Wonwoo :** kalo dibandingin sama Seungkwan mah emang aku kelihatan kurus, aku normal kok dari dulu emang segini..

 **Seungkwan :** /keselek bakwan/

 **BabyHolySheet** : itu mah udah jadi permanent imej mu bang wonu. jadi nggak bisa di hilangin.

 **adore96** : jangan atuh mas, kamu cukup duduk diam atau ikut meramaikan suasana. Yatuhan, kalo gitu malah kamu horror.

 **anaknyameanieyangpalingsekseh** : aku terserah bunda aja. mau tetep sama imej bunda yang seperti itu atau nggak aku tetep mendukung bunda. selama bunda bahagia. aku pun bahagia *anaksoleha.

 **Host :** kalau nggak mau imej nya angker nih, jangan suka mojok saat yang lain di depan kamera.. sekali-kali carilah perhatian kamera. biar kita tahu kalau wonu juga bisa ceria.

 **3\. Apa benar aku mirip Seulgi RV? kalau suatu saat photo bareng boleh? jun sama heechul-sunbaenim aja bisa.**

 **NrhCheolSoo** : no comment!

mending foto bareng aku aja. nantikan kita bisa sekalian foto pre wedding. kalo ngak kita ajak aja seluruh keluarga biar bisa foto keluarga besar. ohohohohoho

 **itsathenazi :** Gak ah ga mirip menurut gue. JANGAN DEKET DEKET AMA SELAIN MING LOH YAA. JAN LEOR!

 **Misharu Rin :** Nggak ah! Imutan kamu lagian~ x3

 **Dewi255** : Menurutku sih mata kalian mirip. Sama2 sipit kalo natep orang tajem! Setajem Rc*i. Boleh kok, boleh banget malah *-* itu kan haknya abang mau poto ama siapa aja :)

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Tanya sama Mingyu sana

 **KimAnita** 3\. siapa itu Seulgi RV? ga boleh poto ama cewek lain selain aku wkwk pokonya klo kamu berani poto ama seulgi aku akan neror mingyu #loh

 **adore96** : cukup mirip haha. Foto saja. Tapi hati-hati setelah itu.

 **Wonwoo :** kenapa harus nanya Mingyu.. teror aja dia udah bebal ama yang gituan.

 **anaknyameanieyangpalingsekseh** : ih masih cantikan bunda kemana-mana kalii betulkan ayah?*lirikMingyu* mending kita bertiga aja foto bareng kan jadi foto keluarga. *senyummenawan.

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Mirip banget. Banget. Banget. Pertama gue kira elu itu kaka ade ame seulgi wonu.. trus Bonhyuknya buat aku yah won, trus si seulgi yang gantiin.

 **Wonwoo :** nggak jadi deh, gitu sih main ambil Bohyuk aja...

 **Scoups :** ji bangun udah giliran kamu..

 **Jeonghan :** bangun atau si hoshi kita pakein lipstik kayak kemarin buat bikin kissmark di baju sama yang seluruh muka kamu...

 **Woozi :** uwaahhh gue langsung nggak bisa tidur lagi.. cepet banget sih dah giliran aku aja..

 **Woozi :** oke kita ke pertanyaan saya...

 **1\. Karena kemarin sempet kalah sama girlband 'dua kali', aku jadi tidak pede dengan apa yang sudah aku buat. apa masih belum bisa menyaingi pencipta besar yang sudah pengalaman dari agency lain.?**

 **itsathenazi** : Jan gitu lah ji, hargai fans fansmu yang masih setia iniii. Jan liat ke yang lain, apalagi yang agencynya besar.

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Pasti bisa kok ji.. jika elu berusaha lebih dan lebih giat lagi.. Fighting

 **GameSMl** : ga kamu harus pede. semangat baby jihoon! Buat aku kau yang terbaik! Jjang!

 **Misharu Rin** : Tapi kalian kan udah dapet 2nd win! Wuji yg terhebat~~ Kalian yg terhebat~~

 **Kwon Ji Young :** Jangan pesimis oppa, oppa harus yakin pasti bisa. Bukankah kegagalan itu salah satu kunci kesuksesan. Dari kegagalan pula kita bisa belajar dan memperbaikinya.

 **rena anaknya babeh** : uji udah bagus kok buat lagunya. mungkin selera musik kan beda" tuh. tapi uji harus semangat. Kesuksesan sebuah grup bukan dinilain dari bagus atau nggaknya itu lagu, tapi usaha, kerjakeras, dan kekompakan kalian dalam tim. jadi jika kalian mempertahankan hal itu maka kesuksesan pasti akan datang menghampiri kalian. *elapingus

 **Krisho's baby** : Kok udah nyerah aja sih ji ? Kan lo calon composer gede yang dimasa depan bakal bisa ngalahin mereka. Lo juga udh digadang-gadang jadi composerser besar yang bisa setara sama jidi,jinyoung sama jonghyun lho ji. Jangan nyerah ji, terus berkarya lagu ciptaan lo gak kalah sama lagu ciptaan composer yang udah terkenal.

 **adore96** : Udah bang. Kalian luar biasa! Berusaha lebih giat lagi okay.

 **Wonwoo :** iya kamu udah paling keren dah... lagian kan ini masih awal..

 **Scoups :** uri Jihoon yang paling joego lah... walau nggak sekeren jinyoungjin tapi yang paling keren dimata kita itu kamu..

 **Woozi :** makasih temen-temen ntar kasih ceban-ceban ya... bukan untuk menyerah aku takut carat kecewa padaku yang tidak bisa membawa Svt lebih melejit lagi.. aku janji akan berusaha lebih lagi untuk kita semua..

 **Hoshi :** nah gitu dong.. ayo peluk dulu biar lebih semangat..

 **Woozi :** nggak mau.

 **Hoshi :** kemarin dipeluk si Dika mau, malah kamu peluk balik..

 **Dokyeom :** kalo emang rejeki mah nggak bakalan kemana...

 **2\. Apa yang harus aku lakuin sama trio sengklek itu. marahin, biarin, dukung aja, atau ikutan gabung?**

 **itsathenazi** : Tenggelemin aja lah ji, kurung dalem kulkas sekalian biar cicing. meni cicirihilan atudaa

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Ikutan aje ji. Pasti bakalan seru.. xD

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Ikutan gabung aja, siapa tau kesengklekan mereka bisa berkurang

 **Scoups :** nggak ada yang bisa mengurangi kesengklekan mereka selain Joshua, yang lain mah malah ikutan kayak mereka bahaya terancam dorm kita.. tiga aja udah berisik mau nambah lagi.

 **Misharu Rin** : Biarin aja

 **BabyHolySheet** : di diemin aja. kalo bisa suruh ngepart time sama grup GAG aja. tapi kamu jan ikutan aku nggak tega liatnya sama kata om josh. kalian berdua itu makhluk imut".

 **adore96** : Kalo abang ikut kaya mereka nanti bakal jadi gimana gitu. Jadi tetap seperti diri abang saja.

 **Host :** pada inget video vocal pract, jaman bahela dulu... pas pertama lihat ini soonyoung yang salah grup ato si jihoon ikut masuk trio sengklek.. dan kepikiran untuk menyatukan kalian kembali...

 **3\. Bisa tolong jangan lihat kita dari visual kita nggak? gini-gini kita penyanyi lho.. kalau dilihat dari penampilan saja ntar aku sedih lho.**

 **itsathenazi** : Gue belom liat perform aja gue udah jerit jerit denger suara kalian. Apanya yang visual...

 **NrhCheolSoo** : aku mencintai kalian dari mulai kekurangan hingga kelebihan kalian. Kalo masalah visualnya itu berarti bonus untuk kami (Carat's) :* *wink*

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Kenapaaaaaaa? Tersungging -eh maksudnya tersinggung?

 **Dewi255 :** Gak lah, pertama kali rada tertarik sama kalian itu pas denger lagu Adore U, terus makin suka lagi pas era mansae. Mansae mansae mansae yeah~

 **Misharu Rin** : Memang kenapa kalo liat penampilan? Kan penampilan kalian keren~~ penampilan bakat dan wajah sama" keren kok~ (lope) (lope)

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Aku gk liat kalian dari visual loh.. Aku liat kalian apa adanya dan juga bakat kalian

 **Krisho's baby** : Gue gak pernah ngeliat kalian dari penampilan ji. Gue ngliat kalian dari bakat dan kesengklekan kalian ji. Makin sengklek gue makin suka

 **Woozi :** terima kasih ternyata carat-deul itu keren-keren… yeokshi lah

 **Hoshi :** lagian kalo mp3 bisa lihat muka apa….

 **Dokyeom Ask :**

 **1\. Lebih suka Lee Seokmin yang sengklek atau Dokyeom (D.K) yang makin sengklek?**

 **itsathenazi** : Gue suka lu apa adanya (?)

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Perasaan same aje deh dik?

 **Dewi255** : DOKYEOM-IE ! Biar kayak ada gila2nya gituh xD

 **Misharu Rin :** Dua2'nya suka~

 **BabyHolySheet** : lebih suka kamu yang jadi ayah dari anak anakku *smileAngel*

 **Host :** nih anak gombal mulu... bisa aja...

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Keduanya

 **adore96** : aku cinta dua-duanya. Abang suka menaikkan mood ku.

 **Dokyeom :** ahh abang juga cinta kalian semua...

 **2\. kemarin ada yang bilang, suara cetar dika berasal dari suka nyemilin spiker di ruang latihan. saya mau ningkatin suara saya biar lebih menggelegar lagi, minta saran saya kudu nyemilin apa setelah ini?.**

 **itsathenazi** : Sound system semua lu cemilin

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Toa musholah boleh tuh dik. Cobain aje.

 **Misharu Rin** : Nyemilin toa masjid aja A'

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Ngemil toa mesjid

 **rena anaknya babeh** : coba kamu sebelum tampil nyemilin sound system yang ada di pinggir panggung aku yakin pasti suara kamu cetar membahana. hohoho.

 **Krisho's baby** : Nyemilin mic kayaknya enak juga dik

 **Dokyeom :** untuk toa' masjid karena bentar lagi mau puasa ntar nggak bisa buat bangunin orang sahur begimana...

 **3\. Aa' dika kemarin duet sama cewek cantik lho... kalian cemburu nggak?**

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Ngapain cemburu. :P

 **itsathenazi** : Ngapain gue cemburu? cewenya mau ama lu juga kagak /plaakk

 **Dewi255** : Gak lah, orang gua belom liat -,-

 **Misharu Rin** : Nggak cemburu sih A'~~ lagian cantikan juga mak Junghan :'v

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Biasa aja sih, kecuali Woozi-oppa bisa-bisa aku nangis

 **Hoshi :** nggak cuma kamu yang nangis..

 **Host :** tapi kalo sama Ailee itu nggak masuk, soalnya mereka bestfriend saya nungguin malah.

 **Krisho's baby** : Yang sama Kei ? Enggak, buat apa cemburu orang si aa' aja jalan kaya robot begitu, yang ada malah ngakak ampe guling-guling :v

 **Host :** giliran dipraktekin ulang di v-app bareng seungkwan malah bagusan ma Seungkwan mukanya.

 **Hoshi :** iye muka lu, dikondisikan kenapa... ama ewek cantik tuh muka diganteng-gantengin... bukan malah muka datar pengen boker gitu.

 **Dokyeom :** jangankan ama cewek beneran, ama emak aja kadang masih deg-degan..

 **Mingyu Ask** :

 **1\. Menurut kalian, siapa perwakilan dari member Svt untuk masuk ke dunia k-drama ? uhookk-pilih-gue-uhokkk /batuk kodean/**

 **itsathenazi** : K-drama ya? sebenernya gue garela siapapun dari kalian masuk jadi aktor. takut kaya boyband sebelah yang memb-nya lagi pada jadi aktor. Atit kan hati gueee. Awas kalo lu kaya si item dari boyband sebelah ming. Gue santet dah. *berguru pada wonu*

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Hoshi. Gue pengen liat tuh si hoshi main drama. xD but, yang komedi tapi.

 **Hoshi :** hehh,,, nggak nyangka lho aku masuk kandidat.

 **Woozi :** asal jangan genre romance aja, bukan apa-apa kesian sama lawan mainnya... tau sendiri dia kan-

 **Dewi255** :ESCUP! Dia jadi karakyter yg imut2, dingin, baik hati, yg sering dibully, jadi anak sekolahan, bapak2, penjaga toko, pokoknya apapun itu cocok lah buat bang escup :* *maapkan dakuh tem :v

 **Scoups :** sekalian aja aku yang maenin semuanya,, itu kenapa sampe bapak-bapak segala..

 **Misharu Rin** : Aa Junhui yang paling ganteng tentunya! X3

 **Kwon Ji Young :** Jun dan Hoshi

 **Mingyu :** oke Jun kita udah nggak heran ya, udah tahu kemampuan dia gimana... ini hoshi darimana lihatnya..

 **rena anaknya babeh** : Seungkwan karna dia kan lucu tuh apalagi kalo dramanya bergenre Romance Comedy. pasti Wow sekaliii.

 **Seungkwan :** waahhh aku muncullll /terharu/

 **Jeonghan :** Seungkwan jadi hero(lead male) apa heroine(lead female) nih..

 **adore96** : menurutku sih bisa abang bisa wonu oppa. Siapa aja lah. Semoga kalian bisa debut acting!

 **Jun :** kalo wonu debut akting pasti dia dapet peran cowok misterius yang ganteng, atau nggak tema horror.

 **anaknyameanieyangpalingsekseh :** Jangan ayah ah, nanti bunda wonu sedih liat adegan mesra ayah sama orang lain. nanti aku juga bakalan sedih liat bunda sedih jadi jangan ayah yang main drama orang lain ajah. oke *ngancembawagolok*

 **Mingyu :** hyung, boleh kan? ntar kalo pulang aku bawain burger deh..

 **Wonwoo :** double cheese ya?

 **Mingyu :** oke call..

 **Scoups :** jangan pernah jadiin wonu aparat pemerintahan gampang banget sogokannya..

 **2\. Kenapa aku nggak cocok peran emak-emak? kan yang bisa segala hal di seventeen itu aku? udah ada julukan MingHousewife. kenapa emaknya malah Jeonghan-hyung?**

 **itsathenazi** : Please deh ming nyadar body, nyadar mukaaa nyadar tinggi. Emang lu mau jadi ukenya si wonwoo gitu kalo lu jadi emak?

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Elu itu tamvan tem.. jadi kagak cocok jdi emak-emak.

 **Misharu Rin** : Mukamu nggak mendukung untk jadi emak" Ming :v

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Badan mu tidak mendukung oppa

 **Krisho's baby** : Kalau lo yang jadi emak-emak, siapa yang bakal jadi babehnya ? Si wonwoo ?

 **anaknyameanieyangpalingsekseh** : MASA IYA AYAH JADI BUNDA SEEEHHHHH. JANGAN AH AKU NGEBAYANGINNYA NGERI BANGET. udah bunda aja ya. emak jeonghan udah cocok jadi ibu jadi kalo ayah sama bunda lagi marah marah sama aku aku bisa lari kepelukan emak sambil bawa sogokan voucher belanja 2jt. gitu.

 **Mingyu :** yah kenapa julukannya itu nggak Minghusband gitu...

 **Host :** karena bapak itu banyak nggak bisanya, sedangkan emak itu segala bisa.. /tru-stori-mai-pamili/

 **Dino :** tapi kalo bapak yang itu segala bisa.../nunjuk eskup/

 **3\. Ingat kan walau item-item gini aku masih jadi visual line lho?**

 **Kwon Ji Young** : No comment

 **itsathenazi** : Tau ga ming se-hot-nya elu, lu itu item dan tau ga lebih banyak yang nganggep wonu lebih ganteng dari lu? wkwkwk

 **Wonwoo :** entah kenapa aku setuju.

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Gue ngaku elu itu emang tamvan kok tem. Emang pantas jadi visual kok tem.

 **Misharu Rin :** Iya aku tau.. -; btw, maksa banget sih pertanyaannya..

 **rena anaknya babeh :** Bentar lagi juga di geser sama Minghao.

 **anaknyameanieyangpalingsekseh** : ayah item. tapi menggoda. kan yang sering kegoda itu bunda wonu ahahahaha hay.

 **Mingyu :** aku masih lebih menggoda ketimbang minghao... pokoknya visualnya kudu aku..

 **Joshua :** udah turutin aja, ntar kalo dia ngambek yang repot kan kita juga.. siapa yangbersih-bersih? yang masak siapa? yang benerin genteng? siapa yang cuciin baju kita? siapa yang-

 **Mingyu :** kirain hyung mau belain aku, ternyata sama aja...

 **Joshua :** iya kamu emang visual kita..

 **The8 Ask :**

 **1\. Haruskah aku meneruskan kesan imut ini atau sudah berganti dengan konsep sexy dan mature?**

 **itsathenazi** : Lu mau sexy?! Kaga pantes ming sumpaahh. udah lah lu gini aja imut imut unyu. gini aja udah menggoda iman gue (?)

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Imut

 **Dewi255** : Tetep yg imut2 ae bang, suara ndak cocok sama image sexy O,o

 **Misharu Rin :** dua"nya aja!

 **BabyHolySheet** : berubah jadi sexy supaya aku bisa ngebayangin kemana mana.

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Semuanya aja di jadiin satu XD

 **adore96** : abang cocok apa aja. Coba gaya baru aja bang.

 **Mingyu :** udah sexy kan udah aku, kamu imut aja

 **Jun :** iya kamu imut aja, kalo berdua ama aa' aja baru sexy..

 **Wonwoo :** /getok Jun pake jaelani maksudnya jaelangkung/

 **The8 :** untuk saat ini mungkin konsep kita masih cocok cute, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akana ada konsep sexy di kemudian hari.

 **2\. Rencananya aku mau menggeser tempat mingyu sebagai visual baru? menurut kalian berhasil nggak?**

 **itsathenazi :** Maap ya, meski si item itu nyebelin tapi gue akui dia gantengnya ga bisa lu saingin hao...

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Jangan

 **Mingyu :** masih ada pendukung ku.. ntar goceng-goceng ya...

 **Misharu Rin** : Bukannya udh berhasil ya? XP

 **BabyHolySheet** : berhasil kok kamu the number one of visual. i love it.

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Sepertinya iya

 **Host :** kamu berhasil jadi no.1 bias list wreck... udah.

 **The8 :** terima kasih /nada lucu/

 **3\. Pertanyaan nggak penting, siapa yang bisa nebak umur host? dengan segala hint yang bertebaran.**

 **svtrapperkwan** : Ka host ayo tampilkan usiamu! Get older get better kak semangat! btw aku 1year younger than dino, so bener kan ya manggilnya kaka? *kedip unyu minghao* I LUV UR FF KAK KEEP WRITING YAA maaf baru komen di chap ini huhu

 **Host :** uhoookkkdibawah dino...

 **Dino :** panggil dia tante kalo kamu di bawah aku.

 **itsathenazi** : 27?

 **Misharu Rin** : Sekitar 21-23 tahun? :/

 **Kwon Ji Young :** 25 keatas?

 **rena anaknya babeh :** umurnya host 24 tahun. bentar lagi mau ultah. lebih tepatnya 2 bulan lagi.*ups* keceplosan akunya. johoho. jan lupa kirimin kado ke aku ya host nim *Wink.

 **Seungkwan :** hostnggak pengen jawab? mau reveal kataya...

 **Host :** itu udah ada yang bener..

 **Woonwoo :** iya tapi yang mana, kalo diatas ada yag nulis tahun 200SM, kan dalam kategori ada yang bener.

 **Host :** itu yang nama akunnya ada huruf R dan N.

 **Host :** itu yang ultah aku, kenapa yang ngirim hadiah aku juga.

 **Seungkwan Ask :**

 **1\. Menurut kalian Diva itu sebenarnya gelar untuk apa? apa aku udah setara sama Kd sama titidj? *?***

 **Misharu Rin :** Nggak tau, aku juga gk ngerti .-.

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Entah lah, aku gk tau

 **itsathenazi** : Diva itu karena lo paling brisik tau ga?! untung suara lu bagus, kalo ga udah gue cekokin tongkat ke mulut lo.

 **Host :** Diva itu harus memenuhi minimal dua dari tiga syarat. suaranya bagus, kelakuannya kemayu dan mulutnya nyablak..

 **Vernon :** iya, itu Seungkwan semua itu.

 **2\. Tolong urutin member sepentin dari ketampanannya dong, saya masih sebel nih pengen tahu lagi, saya nggak percaya kalau saya no.13. nggak boleh karena bias ditaruh no.1 ya. misal host yang biasin Hoshi dilarang naruh dia di nomor 1. ingat ini urutin visual nggak boleh pengaruh sama bakat, kalau sama bakat kan udah pasti saya yang nomor satu...**

 **itsathenazi** : Dih kepedean luuu. Kalo gue sihhh.. Mingyu, Hoshi, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Woozi, Dokyeom, Wonwoo, Chan, Vernon, Jisoo, Jun, The8, and then, maap lu terakhir lagi kwan wkwkwk

 **Seungkwan :** /pundung di pojokan sambil di puk-puk Joshua/

 **svtrapperkwan** : Sebenernya mau bilng oppa urutan pertama, tapikn kalo ngebiasin gaboleh naro di pertama/? jadi yaudah gausah.

 **Seungkwan :** ahhh... yah nggak jadi no.1 deh. harusnya kalo bias nggak papa

 **NrhCheolSoo** : aku nggak bisa ngurutin ketampanan kalian. menurutku tingkat ketampanan bukan di lihat dari visual namun dari hati dan attitude kalian. tapi bagi ku Woozi dan seungkwan lah yang paling tampan. *senyumkecut*

 **Host :** kok senyumnya gitu?

(bisik" ke host) karna tadi sebelum ngejawab uji sama seungkwan nelpon aku sambil ngancem kalo nggak pilih mereka. mereka bakal nikahin aku sama bang bokir, kan aku jadi atut. *seyem* *merinding*

 **Seungkwan :** enggak aku nggak ngancam..

 **Woozi :** berarti aku yang ngancem.

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Harus ya kwan? Oke yang tertamvan

Mingyu, Seungcheol, Hansol, Wonwoo, Dino, Jun, Jisoo, Hoshi, Woozi, Jeonghan, bang Dika, Boo, The8.

 **Seungkwan :** naik satu tingkat.

 **The8 :** tapi aku di akhir /sedih/

 **Dewi255 :** Wonwoo, vernon, mingyu, escup, joshua, jeongjan, seokmin, jun, hoshi, the8, seungkwan, woozi, dino

itu urutan versi gua lo ya, yg ada di urutan buttom jan protes *dududududu~ -,-

 **Dino :** enggak aku nggak protes, aku biasa aja.

 **Woozi :** iya aku juga

 **Dino :** hyung, cari alamatnya terus bawain gitar..

 **Woozi :** oke sip

 **Misharu Rin** : Semuanya di nomor satu deh~ XD

 **Kwon Ji Young** : AAA AKU GK BISA MILIH URUTAN KEK GINI.. DI LIST KU WOOZI-OPPA NO.1 SETELAHNYA SEMUA MEMBER

 **Jeonghan :** yang pilih ini bukan hoshi kan?

 **Hoshi :** bukan, walau mungkin jawabanku gitu sih.

 **rena anaknya babeh** : 2. Joshua 3. wonwoo 4. Jeonghan 5. Sisanya ajalah. terserah kalian mau diurutan yang keberapa tapi bagi aku. kalian semua tampan dengan persepsi yang berbeda". tapi bagi aku kalian semua tampan sekali. Saranghae:*

 **Scoups :** maaf ya anak-anak, bapak duluan yang gantengnya.. lagian yang udah laku kan bapak duluan.

 **Mingyu :** gue juga udah laku kali..

 **adore96** : Wonwoo, Vernon, Jun, Scoups , Joshua, DK, Mingyu, Hoshi, Seungkwan, Woozi, Jeonghan, The8, Dino. Demi tuhan kalian semua ganteng2 tapi Dino itu lucu bukan Seungkwan oppa, kamu tampan kok. Tapi pipimu membuatmu terlihat lucu wkwk

 **Seungkwan :** iya, tahu din… siapa tahu 2 tahun lagi kita ganteng…

 **Vernon :** emmm nggak yakin kalo Seungkwan mah, kalo dino bisa jadi

 **Host :** semua itu tidak harus diukur dengan ketampanan kok…

 **Seungkwan :** suka lihat yang bening?

 **Host :** suka.

 **Seungkwan :** /melirik sadis./

 **3\. kenapa aku cocok sama ibu-ibu komplek itu ya? hmm masih menjadi misteri.**

 **itsathenazi :** Dibilangin lu paling rempong dan brisik tau gaaa. Ya pasti cocok lah

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Karena berisik mungkin

 **Misharu Rin** : No Comment cantik..

 **BabyHolySheet** : kamu bawelnya 24 jam sayang. kaya lagunya sunmi sunbenim yang judulnya'24 hours' coba deh kamu praktekin dancenya.

 **Vernon :** /gandolin Seungkwan sebelum dia keluar svt dan memilih ikut pledisgirls/

 **Vernon Ask :**

 **1\. Sebenernya, apa guna seorang 'foreigner' sepertiku dalam boy/girl band. biar nambah popularitas kah? penting nggak sih mereka? kadang kan sampai ada yang nggak bisa bahasa negara itu? dalam hal ini korea.**

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Gk tau TT

 **itsathenazi** : Penting, selain ganteng, nambah keragaman, kan foreigner bisa jadi translator karena biasanya orang korea pada gabisa bahasa asing hehe

 **Misharu Rin** : Biar nambah ganteng(?) Kalo kamu sih penting~~ :3

 **Host :** kamu rela, seandainya Svt nggak ada kamu, Seungkwan malah meraja lela engriseu level diatas rip english memenuhi tv?. ditambah dika... lihat betapa banyak kekacauan dalam satu waktu. berapa orang yang pengin bakar tv-nya.

 **Vernon :** iya juga sih.

 **Seungkwan :** nggak perduli darimanapun, Chwe Hansol Vernon itu anggota terpenting kita.. dan host lu pulang nanti ban lu gue kempesin.

 **Dokyeom :** iya rantainya aku pretelin lumayan buat dijual ke anak stm.

 **2\. Ngaku kalian tidak pernah melihatku sebagai maknae line, andaikan tidak mengetahui umurku karena muka nggak babyface gini?. siapa yang kalian sangka maknae pas pertama kali lihat kita?**

 **itsathenazi** : Woozi, soalnya woozi unyu /unyu muka doang woi/. Pokonya lu gaada maknae maknaenya non maap..

 **Jung Eun Ri714** : Saat pertama gue liat kalian itu. Gue kira maknaenya Woozi.. xD soalnya dia itu imut manis mungil..

 **Dewi255** : Seungkwan The8, soalnya mereka imut banget, unyu2 gitu, kek anak smp

 **Misharu Rin :** Wkwkwk bener banget! Nggak nyangka kmu maknae line X'D. Jujur dong, awalnya Wuji~ abis dia imut kecil lucu gitu :3

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Woozi-oppa

 **rena anaknya babeh** : Woozi. karna saat liat sebongie aku pikir uji maknaenya ternyata bukan. kan uji kecil tuh dan kalian pada tinggi.

 **adore96** : Sebenernya sih bener , aku lebih ngira woozi yang maknae haha.

 **Vernon :** tuh kan bener,nggak kelihatan maknae-line /pundung/

 **Woozi :** itu sebenarnya jawaban menghina apa muji sih. kok rasanya aku dikata-katain pendek ya...

 **Host :** tapi ada imutnya, berarti muji.

 **Woozi :** nama gue wuji, bukan muji jangan diganti-ganti dong..

 **Host :** iya terserah udah.

 **3\. aku boleh masuk vokal tim? aku pengen banget sebenernya, tapi nggak ada yang ngebolehin aku?**

 **svtrapperkwan** : Kang vernon mah bebas, silahkan kalau mau masuk vokal team. ntar tukeran part ama aa seungkwan ya ;')

 **Vernon :** gantiin dika-hyung aja, masa dari adore-u sampe pretty-u dia nempel mulu ma Seungkwan.

 **Dokyeom :** udah dibilang, rejeki itu nggak bakal kemana..

 **itsathenazi** : Please deh jan aneh aneh udah lah lu cocok ngerap ajaaa. jan sok sokan ngejar si cabe seungkwan deehh

 **Misharu Rin** : Silahkan~ suara kamu lucu(?) kok X)

 **Hoshi :** sepertinya anak ini belum pernah dinyanyiin Vernon nada tinggi 2-jam non-stop.

 **adore96** : kamu di hiphop aja ya. Nanti jendela ruangan pas kamu nyanyi malah pecah.

 **Scoups :** jangan dulu ya non, ntar kalo gedung pledis runtuh kita latihan dimana?

 **Kwon Ji Young :** ertt tanya Woozi-oppa aja, dia kan leader.

 **Woozi :** masuk grup ini musti bisa ngalahin Dika maen catur...

 **Vernon :** hubungannya?

 **Krisho's baby** : Boleh banget non kalau lo mau masuk vocal team, tapi lo harus nyanyi part-nya si diva boo di lagu 20 nyampe bener dulu.

 **Seungkwan** : /gantian dia yang bekep vernon sebelum mereka kudu ngungsi ke tempat laen/

 **Dino Ask :**

 **1\. Aku ingin berbeda dengan maknae-maknae yang dipunyai grup lain, maknae anti mainstream menurut kalian itu yang seperti apa pada hyung-deul nya?**

 **itsathenazi :** Hmm gimana ya? gue juga jadi bingung. Biasanya kan maknae yang disuruh suruh, nah biar antimainstream lu yang nyuruh nyuruh dong, ke babeh gituu? /ditabok babeh/

 **Scoups :** kamu gini aja udah keren nak, jangan jadi anak durhaka ya cem tiga orang itu /tunjuk Booseoksoon/

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Jadi diri elo sendiri lah din. Jan ikut maknae yang sebelah. Jdi diri elo aje udah cukup tau gak.

 **Misharu Rin** : Maknae yg mentraktir hyung"nya XD

 **Dino :** yang ini jangan dulu, duit aku nggak sebanyak itu. tapi kalo mampir ke restoran emak aku boleh makan sepuasnya..

 **Hoshi :** beneran maknae?

 **Dino :** iya tapi pulang bayar..

 **Hoshi :** huuu nggak asik huu~

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Aku pikir Dino udah beda dari maknae yg lain

 **rena anaknya babeh :** Jadi maknae yang bisa berubah jadi Transformer kan beda dari maknae grup laen. *senyukrippi*

 **Scoups :** ini dino ya bukan megatron … /pantai plis./

 **2\. Aku penasaran sama kalian, seandainya masuk di grupband posisi idaman kalian itu apa sih? ada yang jawab maknae nggak ya?**

 **svtrapperkwan** : Didin lelah jadi maknae ya? HAHA ciann. aku dulu leader grup loh namanya yeko. sekarang aku beagle line di k-nct. dan belom pernah jadi maknae. tukeran boleh(?)

 **itsathenazi** : MAKNAEEEEE~ Karena biasanya di dunia nyata itu gue jadi maknae dan itu menyenangkaan, kalo ingin sesuatu suka dikabuliin hohoho~

 **Jung Eun Ri714 :** Kadang sih din.. kebanyakan yng jdi bias gue itu maknae semua.

 **Misharu Rin** : Aku! Aku! Aku mau jadi maknae :3

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Aku gk kepikiran sih

 **rena anaknya babeh :** noona mau jadi maknae aja lah. maknae yang keren kaya dino. unyu" gitu. (bisik" ke dino) alasan sebenernya sih supaya bisa morotin yang lebih tua. hehehe. Hhm jadi maknae yang bisa melengkapi kekurangan member lain.

 **adore96** : Vocal! Karena gue suka nyanyi jadinya vocal wkwk.

 **Seungkwan :** enak emang maknae-line suka dibayarin kalo makan

 **Dino :** situ mah enak kalo pas disuruh-suruh ganti nyuruh aku…

 **Vernon :** nggak enak itu umur maknae tapi muka hyung gini… /masih sedih/

 **3\. kalau kita ada salah-salah kata mohon maafin ya. selama ini mungkin secara tidak sengaja menyinggung atau udah masuk sara atau apa, kami sekeluarga mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.. selamat hari raya idul fitri.. mari budayakan ngasih banyak angpao ke saya..**

 **NrhCheolSoo** : maafin host acara ini ya dino. karna dia sering ngegodain kamu. sabar ya sayang kalo kamu di godain sama para nuna nggak jelas kaya *lirikHost* bilang sama eomma. nanti bakal eomma suruh kawin sama hoshi. eomma juga minta maaf ya ngak bisa jagain kamu 24 jam. eomma harus sekolah. tapi para hyung nggak nakal kan? nggak gigitkan. eomma jadi khawatir nak sama kamu. kamu dalam keadaan sehatkan, nggak sakit?. makan dengan teratur ya nak. eomma sedih kalo liat kamu sakit. eomma juga kesel ngeliat kamu digodain terus. padahal eommakan pengen ada yang ngegodain *curcol*

 **itsathenazi** : Otak lu korslet ya chan puasa aja beloomm. Tapi maapin gue juga ya chan udah ngata ngatain lu dan suka berpikiran melenceng tiap liat lu nari kalo udah mulai panas (?)

 **Misharu Rin :** Iya, saya maafin kok.. Minal aidzin wal faidzin juga.. :)

 **Kwon Ji Young** : Aku juga minta maaf

 **Dino :** iya kita saling memaafkan biar adem hidup ini.

 **Joshua :** wah gini aja Dino udah keren deh.

 **Host Ask**

 **1\. Setelah ini saya harus ngapain?**

 **NrhCheolSoo** : habis ini host harus nikahin aku sama jeonghan. dia harus tanggung jawab akibat perbuatannya. Manly sih manly tapi jangan buat anak orang *sensor* *sensor* *sensor* dong. kan aku jadi nggak bisa nikah sama wonwoo kalo gini. tanggung jawab oppa. nikahi aku secepatnya. sebelum bohyuk ngelamar aku. TITIK! atau nanti hostnya bakal aku aniaya nih*ngancem* njan lupa cepet official sama itu si 'mata segaris' *tunjukHoshipakedagu* ntar keburu gue embat juga itu cowok mata 'sepuluh lewat sepuluh'.

 **Woozi :** …

 **Host :** kayak ada yang ngeliatin.. perasaan udah nggak enak ini.

 **itsathenazi** : Lanjutin bikin acara acara yang rame kaya iniiiii. Ungkap umurmu host~ Semangaaatt!

 **Misharu Rin :** Buat ff lain~ X) humor kek gini lagi yaaa~ Aku tunggu~

 **BabyHolySheet :** habis ini host harus nikah sama hoshi. udah aku restuin kok. aku panggilin penghulu ya.*geretpenghulu*

 **Woozi :** uhoookkk /batuk minta perhatian/

 **Host :** tuh kan rasanya ada yang udah mengintai…

 **Kwon Ji Young :** SATUKAN SOONHOON DAN JADIKAN AKU ANAK MEREKA HAHAHAHA

 **Host :** kalau itu bukan saya yang berhak.

 **rena anaknya babeh :** lanjut ke season 17 biar ngalahin Cinta Fitri. ohohohoho.

 **Jeonghan :** kalo benar terjadi, kita beneran maen sinetron aja… masa Tanya jawab selama itu…

 **Host :** biar saya bisa sama kalian terus…

 **Wonwoo :** kok aku yang nggak mau itu terjadi ya…

 **Host :** ini udah selesai…. Ayo semuaya jejer dan kita bow 90 derajat untuk menghormati semua fans kalian dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ngadep ke kamera aja bownya kalo ke aku kan kayak minta duit jadinya… lagian chuseok masih agustus…

 **Scoups :** jadi bow nggak nih,

 **Host :** iya-iya

 **17 :** *bow* terima kasih untuk semuanya… hana dul set, say the name seventeen. Gamsahamnida….

 **Host :** mari betemu di lain kesempatan.

.o0o.

 **panjaaanggggg banget jawabannya dan aku yang kesenengan karena nggak perlu nulis /ketawa jelek/**

 **Yes this is the end of this 'gaje' story... berharap ada s2 atau seenggaknya bonus aja.. ntar kalo aku kepikiran sesuatu mungkin ada bonus. kalau nggak ada ya...**

 **Mau iklan ff lain tapi nggak terlalu wort jadi nggak usah lah.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, maaf tidak bisa berterima kasih satu-persatu.**

 **Maafin saya yang jadi pengganggu, kalo nggak di ff ini dimana lagi saya bisa gangguin mereka.. saya tidak menyangka kalau carat-deul ternyata sudah banyak. bukti svt sukses menggaet hati orang-orang itu saat fanficnya sudah meraja lela /hahaha/**

 **Pesen saya, Jihoon bisa cepetin nggak kombeknya... juli kelamaan. gimana kalo besok /ditendang/. syedihhh karena Pretty-U sudah goodbye stage.**

 **Semoga bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan, saya pamit.**

 **With all of my heart**

 **Shee**

 **-hateu-**

.o0o.

END


	11. Chapter 11

Drama part 02

 **Un-airing scene**

 **Warning :** ini tidak saya tampilkan dahulu karena kebanyakan pake host,,, dan banyak ketidak jelasan. konsep awal ask svt ini adalah pertanyaan tentang pelajaran yang berada di sekolah seperti ini, dan entah kenapa jadi mblarah ke ask yang aneh-aneh begitu. tapi untung masih ada yang mau baca dan nanyain demi kelanjutan ff- ini.

Boleh dibilang ini drama part.2 yang saat itu tidak lulus sensor. karena tidak memenuhi permintaan, dan berdiri sendiri tidak terikat dengan chapter manapun. baik cerita maupun karakternya.

 **Cast :**

Host : Dia jadi guru lah ceritanya, pinjem banyak yah.

Anak SVT : Jadi murid semua nggak ada yang mangkal dan jadi bences, mereka murid biasa yang radak sengklek, jadi mereka adalah Murid Biasa Diluar~ (Gaya Om Ariel)

 **Start**

-o0o-

Kehidupan sekolah yang damai, Kita Intip salah satu kegiatan di kelas yang terkenal karena guru-gurunya kebanyakan nyerah dan lebih banyak izin jika disuruh mengajar di kelas ini.

 **Host :** Selamat pagi anak-anak..

Host baru datang nggak tahu dari mana kayak habis lari-lari gitu, panas-panas gini jadi banyak keringetnya. Dia disuruh jadi guru sementara untuk mengajar mereka agak paksaan juga.

 **17 :** Met Pagi buuukkkk /semangat/.

 **Host :** Pake Bahasa yang baik dan bener, Selamat pagi anak-anak!

 **17 :** Selamat siang bukkk

Si Hoshi langsung jelasin sebelum ditanya sang moodmaker sekalian MoodBreaker.

 **Hoshi :** Jadi gini ceritanya, ini udah jam 11 dan ibuk udah telat 2 jam, untung masih kita tungguin ... kalo kita tinggal pulang gimana?.

 **Host :** Oke maaf tadi saya mampir ke kondangan dulu..pagi pagi banget

 **Jeonghan :** Masa dari tadi pagi sampe sekarang baru balik, emang kondangan makanannya apa aja?

 **Host :** ada deh, yang lama itu galonnya. soalnya itu mantan. daku di tinggal kawin.

 **17 :** huuu setroongg!~

 **Host :** Yaudah, Sekarang selesai ngebahas saya. Karena sekarang Kalian udah kelas 3, saya mau tanya-tanya sesuatu kepada kalian yang menyangkut masa depan kalian semua nanti. habis itu ada ulangan kecil-kecilan

 **17 :** huuu nggak mau ulangan..

Biasanya kan murid ini pada dibiarin aja. Tapi kali ini Host agak kreatip dikit mancung yang punya senyuman berjuta watt langsung angkat tangan, biasanya sih itu tandanya mau nanya.

 **Dokyeom :** buk..

 **Host :** Iya. Dokyeom.

 **Dokyeom :** ibu sekarang mau tanya kan? kalau saya jawab salah atau bener saya dapet duit nggak?.

 **Host :** Dokyeom, bisa nggak matre nggak? /jengah/.

 **Mingyu :** buk kalo Dokyeom nggak matre itu bagaikan sayur tanpa garam kurang enak kurang sedap..

 **Host :** Oke, kita mulai ya... Ini tentang Cita-cita.

 **Mingyu :** Yang nyanyi goyang dumang ya?

 **Host :** Nanya lagi, pulang saya begal kamu.. saya mantan anak motor yang identik sama dunia begal.

 **17 :** /diem/

 **Host** : Ini tentang cita-cita, dulu waktu kecil pasti kalian dengan lantang dan yakin apa cita-cita kalian pas udah gede nanti. nah sekarang kan kalian kan hampir gede pasti ada yang berubah karena sedikit tahu banyak kenyataan yang ada. Nah sekarang kalian yakin nggak sama cita-cita kalian dulu... yang saya mau tanyakan adalah cita-cita atau tindakan apa yang kalian lakukan setelah lulus dari sini?

Semua sepertinya lagi mikir, dilihat-lihat mereka masa depannya nggak suram-suram amat soalnya masih mau berfikir.

 **Host :** Oke pertama Seungkwan, jawab pertanyaan tadi

Ternyata diantara anak yang berpikir dia malah asik benerin eyeliner nya sama make-upnya dan akhirnya karena kaget itu matanya ikutan kecolok.

 **Seungkwan :** Aduhh...Ibuk nanya sama saya ?

 **Host :** Seungkwan pliis ya kalau ke sekolah itu nggak usah dandan yang menor-menor kamu itu masih pelajar. Kalau kamu ketangkep kamtib kan ibuk juga yang repot.

 **Seungkwan :** Tapi-

 **Host :** /sita alat make-up/ Nggak usah memelas, sekarang kamu jawab pertanyaan ibu...

 **Seungkwan :** Nanti nih ya. saya mau membuat perkumpulan dimana semua orang bisa berkumpul di dalamnya merasa aman saya nggak akan melihat latar belakangnya, justru orang-orang yang berbeda dari kita musti kita rangkul, bukan di bedakan..Semua mau cewek mau cowok mau transgeneder atau bahkan yang galau gender sekalipun.

Yah mau gimana lagi dia lagi perduli dan menyoroti hal-hal seperti itu.

 **Host :** Hoshi kamu jawab!, udah jangan jahilin temen kamu.

 **Hoshi :** /mau nempelin permen karet ke rambut Woozi langsung duduk lagi nggak jadi melaksanakan aksinya./

 **Hoshi :** Saya buk?

 **Host :** Nggak, tukang gorengan. Ya kamulah.

 **Hoshi :** Gitu aja ibuk marah, ntar cepet muda lho..

 **Hoshi :** Saya bilangnya mau jadi Guru aja, soalnya sebenernya saya mau jadi tukang bangunan tapi saya sering di ketawain sama yang laen buk. Katanya mimpi saya ketinggian.

Host mikir bentar, ketinggian yang mananya dia ngegarap bangunan yang tinggi kali.

 **Hoshi :** Padahal udah saya jelasin saya itu mimpinya mau jadi tukang bangunan bukan mimpi ketinggian..

 **Host :** Apanya yang ketinggian orang jadi tukang bangunan aja? emang bangunan tinggi? apartemen?

 **Hoshi :** Ihh pasti ibuk juga nggak tahu nih tukang bagunan itu kayak gimana..

 **Host :** Tahu saya.. emang menurut kamu kayak begimana?

 **Hoshi :** Itu lho buk, yang biasanya suka gambar-gambar bakal bangunan..

 **Host :** Itu namanya Arsitek Kwon Hoshi, gue sate juga lo..

 **Hoshi** : Kata bapak saya itu namanya juga tukang bangunan..

Dan akhirnya mereka berdebat sampai ddangkoma ikutan lomba renang gaya punggung 100 meter.

 **Host :** Oke. move on. Kamu Jisoo, Joshua? nama kamu yang bener yang mana sih? /nujuk orang yang lagi ngitungin duit, pas dipanggil langsung buru-buru buang duitnya ke sorokan mejanya/

 **Joshua :** Emm saya buk? terserah mau panggil bebeb juga boleh.. ibu nanya ke saya?

 **17 :** huuu~

 **Host :** ibuk liatnya ke siapa emangnya?

 **Joshua :** ..Ke.. Saya /noleh kanan kiri siapa tahu dia salah sangka/.

 **Host :** Ya berati ibuk tanyanya ke kamu, jangan sampe saya emosi terus ibuk bakar itu uang yang ada di loker mejamu itu..

Host udah tahu kalo itu loker bukan isi buku pelajaran, itu isinya duit semua saking banyaknya waktu 24 jam itu nggak cukup buat ngitungin duitnya sendiri. Kadang kalo kehabisan tissu buat ngebersihin meja dia pake uangnya terus buang.

 **Joshua :** Saya juga bingung , mau jadi apa. Mau jadi pengusaha kaya saya udah kaya, mau jadi ganteng udah ganteng, mau jadi apapun nanti akhir-akhirnya tetep kaya juga, kira-kira ibuk ada usulan nggak buat saya..?

Walaupun dia songong tapi temen sekelasnya biasa aja itu.

 **Host :** Gimana kalau jadi pembantu di rumah saya aja..

 **The8 :** Baik banget ya ibuk Host mau ngasih pekerjaan ke kita, terima aja..

 **Joshua** : Gimana kalo ibuk aja yang bersihin tempat sampah saya sekalian mulung berlian disana../Gantian ngasih pekerjaan/.

 **Host :** Oke, I'm done with you.. sekarang Hansol!

Yang dipanggil lagi ngelamun dan pamerin muka gantengnya.

 **Host :** Hansol Vernon Chwe budek ya?

 **Vernon** : Sorry miss, what did you just say?

 **Host :** Dari tadi lu nggak dengerin?

 **Vernon :** Can you just translate in English Miss Host..

 **Host :** UDAH JAWAB AJA! NGGAK PAKE TRANSLETE TRANSLETAN.. MAU JAWAB APA GUE BACOK LU..

 **Vernon :** Woleesss maam,... I cant tell you nothing, because i don't want to. if i want maybe next time. oke i'm done miss.

Ujarnya panjang dan nggak jelas. Host melongo antara nggak percaya dan nggak ngarti dia ngomong apaan, dan dia juga nggak terlalu mau tahu juga.

 **Host :** Hebat, great! lanjutin mimpimu ya..

The8 yang sebagku sama Vernon langsung toel-toel.

 **The8 :** Kamu tadi ngomong apa?

 **Vernon :** Nggak ngomong apa-apa.

 **Jun :** Kok hebat?

Karena ngelihat The8 yang bisik-bisik sama Vernon, dikiranya lagi ngata-ngatain Host yang nggak ngerti bahasa inggris.

 **Host :** XU MING HAO...!

Nggak dengerin malah masih ngobrol sama Junhui, pake bahasa china lagi.

 **Host :** Xu Minghao, jangan mentang-mentang kamu orang china kamu seenak jidat ngomongin saya pake bahasa china ya..

 **The8 :** ibuk lagi ngomong sama saya? tapi saya pake bahasa korea kok..

 **Host :** sekarang Xu minghao jawab ya..

 **The8 :** tadi ibuk panggil Xu Minghao.. eh emang Xu Minghao itu gue?

 **Host :** /deathglare/.

 **The8 :** Maaf buk, iya ada apa?

 **Host :** Cita-cita?

 **The8 :** Aduh kalau itu saya lupa. kemarin itu udah saya inget-inget tapi lupa lagi .. kayak ada hubungannya sama ibuk gitu..tapi apa yaa? nanti aja kalau udah iget saya kasih tahu ibuk..

 **Host :** Kamu itu kalo ditanya selalu lupa, emangnya ada hal yang nggak kamu lupain?

 **The8 :** Ada yang nggak luma cuma satu, cintaku untuk aa' nggak pernah lupa kok..

 **Jun** : iya aa' juga nggak lupa sama adek kok.

 **17 :** HUUU! Dasar tukang ngerayuu

 **The8 :** Sirik lo pada

Host nyari orang yang agak normal, terlihat Jun lagi benerin atau rapiin tempat pensilnya kayaknya dia orang paling bener disni.

 **Host** : Oke, kamu mungkin radak normal..

Yang ditunjuk malah nunjuk Wonwoo.

 **Host :** ibuk nunjuk kamu kok malah nunjuk orang lain..

 **Jun :** Oh saya , tadi ibuk nanyain soal apaan ya?

 **Host :** 'ini kenapa murid gue seciduk aja bikin darah gue naik mulu'(dalem hati ). Cita-cita, Kim Heechul

Karena dia mirip sama artis sebelah. jadi banyak yang manggil gitu.

 **Jun :** Saya kurang tahu cita-citanya Kim Heechul. Kalau ibuk emang nge-fans, tanya aja sendiri. jangan saya disuruh tanya

 **Host :** Maksud saya cita-cita kamu..

 **Jun** : Ibuk plin-plan nih, tadi nanyain cita-cita Kim Heechul sekarang nanya cita-cita saya. jangan mentang-mentang saya mirip jadi ibuk melampiaskannya ke saya..Jadi fans jangan ngenes, cukup jadi jomblo aja yang ngenes

 **Host :** Jeon Wonwoo! /pindah ke orang lain/.

 **Jun :** Tapi ibuk beneran pengen tahu nih , bisa deh saya bantuin tapi musti ada imbalannya buk..

 **Host :** Nggak, Jeon Wonwoo cepet jawab pertanyaan saya

 **Wonwoo :** Cita-cita saya buk?

 **Host :** Hemm iya kamu

 **Wonwoo :** Kok ibuk kepo banget sih, Kenapa ibuk musti tahu, emang kalau tetep nggak tahu nggak bisa ya buk? /balik nanya ke gurunya/

 **Host :** ibuk kan sebagai guru jadi harus tahu

 **Wonwoo :** Kalo saya nggak kepengen ngasih tahu gimana? apa ibuk masih tetep kepo... ihh ibuk jangan-jangan naksir saya ya..?

Denger jawaban Wonwoo ada yang nggak terima.

 **Hoshi :** Eh tukang kebun, kok lo malah ngecengin bu Host sih?.

 **Wonwoo :** Eh tukang jam, lo nggak lihat apa buk Host yang ngecengin gue bukan gue yang ngecengin buk Host..

 **Hoshi :** Lo jangan sok ganjen bisa nggak..

 **Wonwoo :** Gue ganjen? apakabar dia?/ nunjuk Seungkwan yang udah mulai beresin alat make up nya tapi dia nggak sadar lagi ditunjuk/.

 **Mingyu :** Udah dong Hyung.. gitu aja diributin

Mingyu nengahin langsung narik Beha Wonwoo eh salah maksudnya blazernya Wonwoo.

 **Wonwoo :** Mingyu diem ini urusan orang dewasa.

Dan akhirnya WonShi keluar kelas dan menuju lapangan. mau tawuran kek demo masak kek demo kosmetik kek terserah Host udah nggak mau ngurusin mereka.

Mingyu yang udah mau keluar malah ditanyain Host. Move on dari tukang kebun-tukang jam yang lagi bertengkar.

 **Host :** Mingyu, kamu cita-cita kamu apa?

 **Mingyu :** Udah, ibuk nggak usah ngomong lagi sama saya, saya kecewa sama ibuk

 **Mingyu :** Saya lagi patah hati gara-gara ibuk

 **Host :** Ini urusannya apa? (dalem hati) Kok gitu?

 **Mingyu :** Iya habisnya ibuk telah merebut perhatiannya Wonwoo-hyung. kok tega sih nusuk saya dari belakang. Kalau mau sama Wonwoo-hyung juga yag fair dong buk, jangan main belakang gini. sebenernya mau ibuk itu apa sih?

 **Host :** Mingyu-

 **Mingyu :** Dulu saya ngecengin Minghao ibuk rebut sekarang udah fokus sama Wonwoo-hyung direbut juga, salah apa saya sama ibuk?

Dia udah mau nangis kayaknya. itu ingusnya udah naik turun.

 **Host :** Mingyu dengerin ibuk ngomong. jangan asal nyablak aja, pertama kamu nggak ada salah apa-apa sama ibuk, kedua ibuk nggak ngecengin Minghao, Wonwoo atau siapapun disini dan yang ketiga ibuk itu nanyanya cita-cita kamu kenapa kamu malah jawab yang enggak-enggak!.

Sebelum Host selesai ngomong itu Mingyu udah lari ke kamar mandi karena kebelet pipis kelamaan Host ngomongnya.

 **Host :** Jeonghan, pliss tolong kamu jawab pertanyaan ibuk, jangan kayak temen-temen kamu yah.

Jeonghan masih aja kedip-kedip ala emak-emak cantikz gitu. sambil sesekali kibasin rambut panjangnya.

 **Jeonghan :** ibuk nanyainnya ke saya ini sekarang? Kok tatapan ibuk ke saya terus, bukannya saya nggak mau ini cuma saya nggak mau masuk dalam cerita cinta segitiga terlarang ibuk

 **Host :** Kagak bakalan, udah jawab aja.

 **Jeonghan :** Oke, jadi gini buk.. langsung aja ya..

 **Host :** Gini dong dari tadi,,, baru bener ini

 **Jeonghan :** Jadi begini ceritanya buk. saya ini sudah mempersiapkan ini dari dulu sekali udah jauh-jauh hari soal cita-cita saya ini. kan ada yang pernah mengatakan 'Kalau dibalik lelaki yang hebat itu pasti ada istri yang lebih kuat lagi..

 **Host :** Ohh jadi cita-cita kamu pengen nyari istri yang hebat.. ?

 **Jeonghan :** ibuk dengerin dulu dong, kan saya belum selesai ngomongnya.. masa langsung dipotong aja. ibuk niat dengerin nggak sih?

 **Host :** Iya, udah lanjutin aja

 **Jeonghan** : Dengerin yah, menurut saya karena saya berbakat di bidang ini, makanya saya memilih menekuninya. iya buk sabar ini saya udah mau ngomong..

 **Host :** /udah keluarin goloknya /.

 **Jeonghan :** Saya sebenarnya itu mau jadi ibu rumah tangga..

Hening beberapa menit. Setelah beberapa laler mulai masuk akhirnya mereka sadar lagi.

 **Jeonghan :** Kan suka gitu,, kalau aku lagi ngomong di diemin

Akhirnya Woozi ngacungin tangan mau mengajukan pertanyaan.

 **Woozi :** Tanya dong. Kenapa kamu kok mau jadi Ibu rumah tangga? kenapa nggak jadi ibu rumah rubuh aja?

Ini pertanyaan nggak berbobot banget ini. Kirain Host dia bakalan protes.

 **Jeonghan :** Kalo rumah rubuh susah benerinnya dek..

 **Host :** Jeonghan, kan ada bapak rumah tangga kenapa kamu pilih ibu rumah tangga?

 **Jeonghan :** Karena masih kalah kuat sama ibu rumah tangga buk. udah kan ibuk udah tahu..

 **Host :** Iyadeh ibuk nggak maksa lagi.. Sekarang Seungchol?

 **Scoups :** Ibuk ngadep ke saya pasti nanyain saya nih... asiiikkk.

 **Host :** Jawab nggak?

 **Scops :** Iya pak eh buk maksudnya,, Saya mau jadi Bapak rumah tangga aja..

Semuanya hening lagi lebih lama dari yang tadi.

 **Scoups :** Kenapa? ada yang nggak suka?

Host buru-buru jelasin.

 **Host :** Bukan apa-apa nih, sebagai guru kamu kan ibuk berhak benerin kalau muridnya ada yang ngelantur apalagi salah bicara Apa mimpi kamu nggak kurang tinggi? soalnya kalo bapak rumah tangga nggak usah diimpiin kamu juga bakal jadi dengan sendirinya

 **Scoups :** Saya juga sebagai murid cuma bisa belajar dari pengalaman ibuk aja, buktinya ibuk ampe umur setua ini belum jadi berkeluarga..

 **Host :** /skakmat /

 **Seungkwan :** Bilang aja kamu mau ngegombal.

 **Dokyeom :** Iya pengen jadi bapak rumah tangga dimana ibu rumah tangganya Yoon Jeonghan, iya kan? ciyeee

 **Host :** Terserah kalian mau gimana lah ya, kamu yang lagi tidur jawab pertanyaan ibuk!

Nunjuk orang yang dengan enakya tidur sambil peluk boneka sama gitarnya lagi, besok-besok dia bahkan bisa bawa kasurnya kemari.

 **Host :** /lempar kapur/

 **Woozi :** /bangun/ Kalau saya, karena saya bisa ngedance, nyanyi, bikin lagu dan sudah beberapa kali masuk kejurnas bahkan kemarin sempet ikut audisi. bahkan udah sempet rekaman album juga dan prestasi jangan ditanya udah dimana-mana jadi saya mau jadi juru masak..

 **Host :** /bingung kenapa walaupun dia tidur tapi langsung nyahut sama pertanyaan/.

Tapi kayak ada yang aneh sama jawabannya. Itu nyambung nggak sih.

 **Host :** Bentar,,, kamu pinter nyanyi.. mau jadi...

 **Woozi** : Juru masak buk, koki itu lho.. ibuk udah tahulah gimana kerjaannya

 **Host :** Kamu bisa masak?

 **Woozi :** Ya enggak lah pake ditanya lagi..

 **Host :** Lha kok.?

 **Woozi :** ini kan cita-cita saya, yah terserah saya dong..

nyari yang belum ditanya ternyata di bangku pojok lagi ngobrol sama ibu kantin.

 **Dino :** bu pesen mi gelas tapi jangan ditaruh dalam gelas ya?

 **Ibukantin :** lah, jadi ditaruh dimana dek.

 **Dino :** dihatiku aja buk, hati ku kosong kok..

 **Host :** malah godain tukang kantin. woi dek,, nggak pengen jawab pertanyaan ibuk.

 **Dino :** saya mau jadi dokter bu.

 **Host :** nggak ada alasannya?

 **Dino :** yang penting kan saya udah jawab, buk.. sambelnya jangan yang pedes ya.. /balik ke ibu kantin yang lebih menggoda/

 **Host** : Oke ini yang terakhir pliss. setelah ini mau kalian istirahat pulang juga terserah pokoknya jam saya udah selesai..

 **Host :** Kamu Dokyeom.. kamu yang terakhir ini.

Dokyeom langsung exited soalnya dari tadi dia nungguin ditanyain nggak dipanggil-panggil.

 **Dokyeom** : Saya buk? asik akhirnya udah saya aja, saya nungguin udah lama buk takut lebaran kelewat saking lamanya. eh sekarang udah ditanyain. padahal nih buk ya saya mau gondok mau ikutan duel di luar kelas kalo aja 5 menit lagi ibuk nggak tanyain saya, jadi batal deh. tapi beneran ini udah giliran saya kalo nggak ditungguin tiba-tiba jadi cepet nih biarpun anggota kelasnya banyak...

Host diem tapi dia udah hidupin gergaji listrik sama bor lisrik.

 **Host :** Kamu mau jadi bintang film Silent Hill selanjutnya atau jawab pertanyaan ibuk sekarang?!

 **Dokyeom :** /lap keringet yang mengalir di jidat Seungkwan pake sapu tangan bekas ingusnya tadi/.

 **Seungkwan** : Pake jidat ndiri napa sih?

karena bau nggak enak Seungkwan langsung tepis itu tutup panci a.k.a tangan Dokyeom.

 **Dokyeom :** Ihh ibuk jadi guru sabar banget ya orangnya..iya buk, saya itu mau jadi apapun yang bertakwa seperti kata pepatah yang sering saya dengar..ibuk mau saya nyanyiin?

Kayaknya dia penggemarnya Soneta Group dan bang haji nih, itu kayak judul lagu mereka.

 **Host :** Enggak usah, ibuk jadi inget kondangan ibuk tadi. banyak lagu nada dan da'wah itu juga lagu kenangan kita berdua pas pacaran dulu .. tapi sekarang..

Muridnya pada bisik-bisik.

 **... :** Percaya nggak itu lagu kenangan mereka, emang mereka ketemuannya di pengajian..?

 **... :** buk Host ke pengajian itu kayak bukan tempatnya begitu..

Mulailah pada gosipin Host yang lagi mengenang masa lalu yang ditinggal kawin sama mantan.

 **Dokyeom :** Ibuk mulai Setrong* lagi deh..

 **Host :** saya mau periksa ulangan kalian minggu lalu yang dibagi minggu ini. katanya kelas ini nggak punya harapan kedepan.. kayaknya emang iya. ibu ambil beberapa sample acak ya.. kita koreksi bareng-bareng..

 **Seungkwan** : buk.. nggak usah ngacak ambil aja satu soalnya semua jawabannya juga sama semua.

 **Host :** yaudah.. ibu ambil satu lembar punya Minghao dalam kurung dieit dalam kurung orang ganteng..

 **1\. Soal : kenapa cicak memutuskan ekornya jika sedang dalam bahaya ?**

 **jawab : karena mau memutuskan pacarnya, nggak punya.**

 **Host :** minghao, kamu nggak pengen jelasin jawabanmu kenapa begini?

 **The8 :** nggak tahu buk, soal itu saya lihat punya nya si Mingyu.

 **Host :** oke, soal ke dua saya lihat punya Mingyu.

 **2\. soal : bagaimana cara makhluk hidup berkembang biak dengan membelah diri?**

 **jawab : operasi cesar**

 **Host :** Mingyu?

 **Mingyu :** sebenernya saya lihat jawaban Seungkwan kalau soal yang itu. tapi kan caesar juga di belah perutnya. saya kan tidak sepenuhnya salah.

 **Host :** yang begini nih anak ipa..

 **3\. soal : tebu dan sagu adalah contoh tumbuhan yang menyimpan cadangan makanan pada tubuhnya, sedangkan manusia menyimpan pada**

 **jawab : kulkas**

 **Host :** dokyeom, tanggung jawab sama jawaban kamu..

 **Dokyeom :** tapi kan emang bener bu.. kita kan kalo nyimpen sisa makanan kita kan di kulkas supaya besok-besok masih bisa dimakan lagi.

 **4\. soal : sebutkan tanaman yang kekurangan yodium?**

 **jawab : enceng gondok**

 **Host :** Hoshi ini jawaban soal kamu..

 **Hoshi :** yah yang salah yang bikin soal buk..

 **5\. apakah fungsi hati?**

 **jawab : tempat menemukan cinta dan kasih sayang**

 **Host :** siapa yang jawab begini?

 **Dokyeom :** saya buk..

 **Host :** kamu belajar udah berapa tahun disini? fungsi hati kamu sendiri aja nggak tahu..

 **Dokyeom :** habis hati saya selalu kosong buk, jadi nggak terlalu berfungsi.

 **17 :** jonesss ..

 **6\. soal : sebutkan hewan yang selalu aktif dan kelaminnya banyak**

 **jawab : barongsai**

 **Host :** siapa yang jawab ini?

 **Jun :** emang gitu buk, kemarin pas tahun baru di dalemnya udah banyak kakinya kan pasti banyak kelaminnya..

 **7\. soal : mengapa wanita hidup lebih lama dari pria?**

 **jawab : karena shopping tidak pernah menyebabkan serangan jantung, sementara bayar kartu kredit bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung.**

 **Host :** Jeonghan, ini pasti kamu yang jawab..

 **Jeonghan :** salah, itu saya lihat dari jawabannya Seungchol..

 **Host :** Yaudah lihat segini aja saya udah jantungan.. lebih banyak lagi bisa pensiun dini saya. karena bentar lagi bel, ibuk mau pergi ke kondangan lagi

 **17 :** / merasa ada yang aneh/.

 **Joshua :** ibuk ini diundangnya jam berapa sih? kok dari tadi pagi ke kondangan mulu..? tadi kan udah.

 **Dokyeom :** iya disana ada jamnya buk? ibuk emang diundang jam berapa?

 **Host :** Kalo ibuk mah bebas datengnya, orang udangannya aja nggak ada..

 **Seungkwan :** Lah berarti ibuk nggak diundang dong..?

 **Hoshi :** Kalo ibuk nggak diundang mah nggak usah dateng, apalah ibuk ini ketahuan jones josennya.

 **Scoups :** Pulang yuk.. besok-besok jangan minta Host yang gantiin pelajaran kosong kita tinggal pulang aja

 **17 :** iya...

Semua memutuskan keluar kelas dan memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kelas ini lain kali.

-o0o-

END

-o0o-

*Setrong = Stress tak tertolong

Josen = Jomblo Senior. Barang kali ada yang lupa.

saya berniat menambahkan dua chapter bonus, unairing scene -yang ini- dan bts.. behind the scene.. kalau responnya bagus dan banyak yang minta mungkin seri behind nya bisa di publish, terima kasih yang sudah mau baca sampai chap ini. kalian da ril mvp..

kalian ingin BTS nya apa udah sampai chapter ini aja.. atau chap ini juga harusnya nggak ada.

Review Please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Ask SEVENTEEN! -Behind The Scene-**

 **Author : Shee.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **.w.**

 **FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

Karena saya merasa tidak mengakhiri dengan baik di chapter kemarin, dan saya juga sudah menghancurkan chapter 6 jadi semoga ini bisa memperbaiki dan mengakhiri dengan indah juga. sebenernya saya nggak pingin buat lagi takut ancur lagi. tapi ada yang nyaranin /lirik fb/ saya berani untuk buat. semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **EnJoy. .**

Kita kembali mengingat ke chapter awal pertama kali memulai acara ini, dan saat persiapan di ruang make-up. walau syuting dirumah juga musti kudu harus ganteng maksimal, yang biasanya nggak mandi langsung mandi hari ini.

 **Host :** /masuk ruang make-up bawa aq*a/

 **Mingyu :** kok cuma bawa satu sih, kita kan ber tiga belas /ambil akua/ baru ya?

 **Host :** /keluar lagi ambil akua/

 **Menejer 1 :** Host nya udah perkenalan kemari?

 **Scoups :** belum ada yang kemari selain staff kok.

 **Menejer 1 :** katanya mulai sejam lagi dia belum ada, yaudah kalian siap-siap lagi. Aku au cariin dia biar cepet mulai

 **Wonwoo :** aku mau cari karakter baru ah.. masa jadi emo mulu yang lain kan bisa... /keluar cari inspirasi/

 **Jun :** katanya nanti ada hostnya? cewek ya? cantik nggak?

 **Dokyeom :** enak juga cowok ntar kita bisa koprol bareng.

 **Host :** /masuk lagi bawain akua /

 **Jeonghan :** boleh tidur bentar gak? lagian hostnya juga belum dateng?

 **Mingyu :** nah gini dong, kan jadi pas.. nih buat kamu satu. ini aku nitip duit ntar kalo yang jualan cilok lewat beliin ya..

 **Host :** /keluar lagi/

 **Menejer 2 :** kalian siap-siap pertanyaan aja ya. itu pesen si produser. Terus Seungchol masuk ke set terlebih dahulu dan disusul yang lain sesuai urutan umur.

Saat sudah masuk set dan acara sudah dimulai, dan sedang berlangsung. member lain menunggu gilirannya sambil merhatiin hyung-mereka.

 **Mingyu :** itu host nya? beneran?

 **The8 :** kenapa?

 **Mingyu :** kirain PU

 **Dino :** yang hyung suruh ambil air tadi ya?

 **Mingyu :** salah sendiri nggak pake pengenal, tulis yang gede gitu kek Host kayak pas kita mau recording.

(...)

 **Dino :** bukannya kalau tanpa alasan hanya terlihat seperti aku akan membenci tanpa alasan.

Semua langsung angguk-angguk dan melihat sang host yag asik jajan cilok.

 **Jeonghan :** Woi, malah jajan.. ini udah member terakhir terus ini lanjutannya gimana?

 **Host :** apaan sih? /asik makan cilok/

 **Mingyu :** eh betewe itu kok kayak duit gue yang tadi ya...

 **Host :** emang, enak aja.. masa host disuruh-suruh ambil akua, buang sampah juga emangnya saya ini host apaan...

 **Mingyu :** tapi kan itu duit jajan aku nggak bisa gitu dong...

 **17 :** /lihatin orang tawuran pake tusukan cilok/.

 **KangCilok :** /kabur/

Setelah episode satu berhasil dishoot dan member berkumpul untuk rapat episode ke duanya, tentang pertanyaan dan jawaban yang dibolehkan.

 **Scoups :** kalau pertanyaannya kira-kira aku nggak pingin jawab boleh jawab no. comment

 **Host :** kalo emang diperlukan tidak apa.

 **Woozi :** boleh jawab pass..

 **Host :** nggak boleh dilewatin, tapi kalo pertanyaannya sama baru boleh pass..

Ada yang rapat ada yang nggak dengerin ada yang udah tiduran malah.

* * *

chapter 02

 **squad nggak ditanya :** *pundung ikutan wonwoo ngeluarin aura hitam*.

 **Hoshi :** waduh, host buruan tutup acara. sebelum mereka bentuk aliran hard core.

 **Mingyu :** hyung jangan serem gitu ntar gak ada yang nanya..

 **Wonwoo :** orang yang fans nya banyak tahu apa soal aku hah..

 **Scoups :** ayo ngaku siapa diantara kalian yang ngenalin wonwoo sama hal serem beginian?

 **Woozi :** aku inget kemarin dia mau nyari imej baru selain emo setelah itu dia balik udah begini..

 **Mingyu :** bukan aku, aku nggak tahu kalo ini bakat terpendam nya wonu-hyung.

 **Host :** aku ngelihat. pas aku disuruh beli akua kemarin. lokasi kita kan bersebelahan sama syuting dunia l*in, dan kemarin dia deket-deket kesana.

 **Joshua :** bener, wonu?

 **Wonwoo :** katanya ini properti mereka yang mau dibuang, kan sayang. yaudah aku bawa pulang.

 **The8 :** tapi bonekanya lucu.. /maenan jaelani-namabonekajelangkungnya-/

 **Jun :** kamu jangan ikut-ikutan, ntar dedek bisa kena bahaya.

 **The8 :** /keluar ruangan sambil natap lurus dan setelah itu terdengar banyak suara barang dibanting/

 **Joshua :** /narik balik ke dalam/

 **Wonwoo :** maaf ini dengan siapa ya?

 **The8 :** ini sama mbah gondrong butuh kerimbat.

 **Seungkwan :** kok malah ditanyain sih..

 **Wonwoo :** ini kata orangnya gitu, tanyain dulu sebelum dikeluarin.

 **Vernon :** ini bukan minghao?

 **The8 :** udah dibilang ini mbah gondrong butuh kerimbat, saya udah hidup ratusan tahun,., kamu nggak sopan ya. ayo salim..

 **Maknae line :** /salim/

 **Wonwoo :** mbah mau ngapain masuk ke tubuh ini?

 **The8 :** mbah nggak mau jawab, masa disini mbah nggak disuguhin apa-apa.. kamu buatin kopi /nyuruh Dokyeom/ yang pahit ya.. tapi jangan sampe sepahit hubungan asmara kamu.

 **Dokyeom :** mprett nih orang tahu aja,

 **The8 :** kamu /nunjuk Jeonghan/ cariin mbah melati. kalo ngopi paling enak barengannya sama melati.

 **Scoups :** biasanya kacang ato nggak gorengan.

 **Jeonghan :** mbah yakin? nggak mau kacang goreng aja?

 **The8 :** kamu jangan ngeledek mbah ya, mbah nggak bisa makannya gigi mbah kan udah nggak ada.

 **Jeonghan :** udah mbah nggak ada yang lain?

 **The8 :** yang seger ya melatinya, kalo perlu yang rambut panjang terus masih belia dan mukanya secantik kamu..

 **Jeonghan :** ini melati kembang, apa anak orang ini?

 **Jun :** gimana cara balikin dek minghao? itu kalo dia sampe makan beling gimana? kalo dia jalan-jalan diatas bara api.. terus sampe gorok-gorok lehernya sendiri gimana?

 **Host :** ini kesurupan, bukan debus.

 **Wonwoo :** mbah mungkin ingin ngomong sesuatu..

 **The8 :** iya saya pengen ngomong banyak. itu dua orang itu tolong kalo mojok inget waktu masa jam 3 malem di dapur sih.. kan mbah liat.

 **17 :** /liatin soonhoon/

 **The8 :** terus juga kamu sama dia, jangan maen cipok sembarangan nggak baik walau dikamar sekalipun.. /nunjuk meanie/

 **The8 :** kamu, kecil-kecil kok.. video simpenanmu di bawah meja. simpen di tempat laen aja soalnya sering dipake temen kamu yang itu..

 **Dino :** /nelen ludah/

 **17 :** /liatin seungkwan/

 **Seungkwan :** aku nggak... hyung balikin dong, aib kita bisa keluar semua ini..

 **The8 :** terus yang ini... /nunjuk Joshua/

 **Joshua :** /buru-buru cipratin holy water/

 **Wonwoo :** jangan dulu kan aku belum nanya...

 **The8 :** aku kenapa ya,,, kok kayak berat.. /kedip lucu lagi/

 **Dokyeom :** mbah yang tadi udah ilang? mpret tuh orang gue siram kopi juga nih..

 **Scoups :** ancur dah imej kita.. itu siapa sih kok tahu semuanya, won?

 **Wonwoo :** padahal aku mau tanya soal jodoh aku..

 **Mingyu :** soal itu nggak tanya sama dia juga bisa, aku aja bisa jawab kalo soal itu...

 **Jun :** jangan dengerin, kamu mau digombalin lagi won..

* * *

chap 03

Dibalik emak-emak yang tiba ikutan syuting..

 **Jeonghan :** host, belum mulai kan ini? bentar ya.. ajeng aku suruh belanja dulu ntar kalo kesiangan suka pada abis semua.

 **Host :** iya dia muncul agak pertengahan kok..

 **Seungkwan :** beli apa aja mak?

 **Jeonghan :** udah mak tulis, terus mintain pesenan emak kemarin.. duitnya minta bapak kamu, kalo kurang bilang kasbon dulu.

 **Seungkwan :** oke mak.

 **Jeonghan :** terus kalo ketemu Minhyuk suruh balikin panci sama barang-barang emak yang laen ya..

Didepan rumah pas balik ketemulah dia dengan mak-mak itu.

 **ahjumma1 :** ehh dek ajeng rajin ya udah belanja pagi-pagi begini.

 **ahjumma2 :** iya cocok jadi mantu idaman kalo rajin begini, tapi anak tante bolor mulu kerjaannya kasian dek ajeng sebenernya,,,

 **Seungkwan :** /senyum terus pergi belanja/

 **Seungkwan :** enak aja, main jodoh-jodohin. masih gantengan juga hansol kemana-mana..

 **ahjumma3 :** eh kemarin si iccha meninggal, kasihan ya...

 **Seungkwan :** meninggal buk?

 **ahjumma4 :** iya adek nggak liahat ya kemarin... sedih banget ibu tambah gedek itu sama orang tua tuh.. bangkotan aja belagu.

 **Seungkwan :** emang ya bu ya.. terus gimana lanjutannya..

Dan terjadilah kekompkan diantara mereka, serasa satu hati karena nemu sama kesenengan yang sama. bahkan mereka sampe cerita di dalam rumah, member yang lain langsung tepok jidat, balik bukan ikut syuting malah masukin ahjumma-ahjumma kemari.

 **Scoups :** /nyuruh hoshi buat manggil Seungkwan kemari/.

Ask Woozi

 **cara ngediemin Hoshi ntu begimana?**

 **Woozi :** oh itu sih gampang, Hoshi itu diamnya kalo lagi dimarahin, makanya aku marahin dia tiap hari. tapi kalo udah kumpul sama trio sengklek nya udah mulai rusuh lagi.

 **Dokyeom :** aku nggak ngajak lho ya. aku cuma ikutan aja.

 **Woozi :** apa bedanya?

 **Hoshi :** iya kalo member diem aku juga diem kok, masih lebih baik ketimbang dia *nunjuk Seungkwan yang udah ngerumpi di pojokan bareng mak-mak komplek sebelah*

 **Host :** ehbuset, ini yang masukin ahjumma-ahjumma tukang gosip kesini siapa?

 **Vernon :** bukan aku.

 **Host :** maaf ya ibuk-ibuk ya mending pulang aja ya, ntar ketinggalan uttarannya, nanti jadi nggak tahu tapasha ngelakuin apa aja ke ichca

Akhirnya ahjuma komplek sebelah udah berhasil dipulangkan. Sekalian Seungkwannya, dan nggak ada yang nyadar anggota mereka kurang.

 **Ask Seungkwan.**

 **kalau dilihat Seungkwan itu hyperactive, bisa ga kalau sehari saja diam?.**

 **17 :** ...

 **Scoups :** kok nggak ada yang jawab sih?

 **Johsua :** bukannya Seungkwan tadi masih ngerumpi disini?

 **Host :** astagfirullah haladzim,,, kayaknya dia ikut keusir sama mak-mak tadi. habis kalo dia kumpul sama ahjumma-ahjumma nggak bisa dibedain sih.

5 menit kemudian

 **Seungkwan :** apa sih lagi seru-serunya nonton Veer juga. *kena infeksi tontonan emak-emak*. pemeran utamanya tuh mati tau nggak..

 **Vernon :** tapi boo, ini kan lagi syuting..

 **Seungkwan :** aku jadi sedih /gelandotin vernon/ jangan tanya aku dulu sementara waktu.

 **17 :** /lanjutin pertanyaan lagi/.

 **Vernon :** lagian kan itu cuma drama, orang aslinya sekarang malah nongkrong di mall gimana? udah ya...

 **Seungkwan :** tapi kan... itu sedih banget, kamu nggak lihat sih.

 **Vernon :** ushhh.. cup cup ya.

* * *

chap 04

 **Kenapa kamu manis banget ? Dan apa kamu merestui hubungan ku dengan adik mu jeon bohyuk ? :v :v**

 **Wonwoo :** apa kamu bilang? Bohyuk?... *buru2 telepon adiknya* kamu kalo ada orang yang ngajakin kawin jangan mau ya?

 **Bohyuk :** ngomong apa sih kak? aku lagi mandi nih.

 **Wonwoo :** pokoknya kamu nggak boleh pacaran sebelum kakak. kamu nggak boleh ngelangkahin kakak lho ya.

 **Bohyuk :** lagian kakak ngapain tiba-tiba telpon terus ngelarang-ngelarang orang sih. kasihin telponnya ke Mingyu aku ada perlu.

 **Wonwoo :** tapi kakak ada perlu sama kamu. kamu ngapain sama Mingyu.

 **Mingyu :** ada apa adik ipar.. /saut telepon/

 **Bohyuk :** eh belum gue restuin ya. mana katanya mau beliin aku hape terbaru kalo kamu udah dapetin kakak. jangan janji-janji doang..

 **Mingyu :** ntar aja barengan acara lamaran ke rumah kamu..

 **Woozi :** woi jangan ngomongin begituan disini.. cut cut.. host cut-in..

 **Bohyuk :** nggak kamu tepatin, aku bakal jelek-jelekin kamu di depan eomma.. terus juga jagain wonu-hyung soalnya aku nggak bisa jagain dia lagi.

 **Hoshi :** ahhh so sweet..

 **Host :** tapi itu bagus buat asupan...

 **Mingyu :** sipdah, aku kalau jagain itu lahir batin. udah ya adik ipar...

 **Woozi :** cut ato gue lempar lu ke sungai han beneran..

* * *

chapter 06

 **Host :** katanya mau syuting outdoor, sekarang kan udah di kabulkan.. masa liat aja nggak paham kita dimana ?

 **Vernon :** iya kenapa kita ada di balai kelurahan sekarang? mana rame begini.

 **Scoups :** kenapa cuma kita berempat? yang lainnya?

 **Joshua :** /dipegangin Scoups makanya nggak ikut ilang/

 **Host :** Sedang ada bazar dan wajar kalau semuanya berpencar, ke kesenengannya masing-masing.

 **Scoups :** Kalian semua tunggu disini, biar aku dan Jeonghan yang ngumpulin mereka. ingat jangan kemana-mana.

 **Joshua :** tapi aku ingin pergi mencari juga.

 **Scoups :** jangan ya ntar kita makin kesusahan untuk mencari kamu.. kamu disini aja ntar capek.

 **Jeonghan :** kalo aku emang nggak capek..

 **Scoups :** kamu kan setrongemak.. Jisoo kamu jagain Vernon sama host ya... walau mereka anteng tapi siapa tahu tiba-tiba mereka labil terus bakar-bakar rumah orang.. aku percaya kamu bisa mengendalikan mereka..

 **Vernon & Host :** kita bukan psychopat...

 **Scoups :** orang pendiem kan suka gitu, diem-diem sandal dimesjid langsung ilang. diem-diem makanan di kulkas abis.

 **Vernon :** itu seungkwan kali, bukan aku.

 **Scoups :** pokoknya kau percaya kamu untuk menjaga mereka... /genggam tangan jisoo diplomatis/

 **Jeonghan :** /langsung geret seungchol./

Setelah kepergian mereka berdua, tinggal 3 orang asing ini, bingung mau ngapain..

 **Vernon :** host, nggak boleh kemana-mana ini? aku tahu Seungkwan ada dimana... mau aku tarik kesini..

 **Joshua :** orang Seungkwan dari tadi disana... ngapain dicari /nunjuk ibu-ibu pkk./

 **Host :** disuruh diem disini, ya diem aja dulu.

Tidak berapa lama Hoshi dan Dokyeom balik bawa-bawa ikan mas dalem pastik sekiloan.

 **Joshua :** host, katanya ada drama kok masih disini? nggak persiapan? emang dramanya gimana?

Daripada nggak ada bahan obrolan saat kamera nyala, lebih baik ngomongin drama aja.

 **Host :** drama yang bisa bikin para bapak-bapak alias seme-line bayar cepek sama aku.. terus si lider kudu bayar dobel.

 **Vernon :** kenapa kok begitu?

 **Host :** nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri.. ya kan S-line..?

 **Joshua :** /natap bingung/

 **Vernon :** tuh buat apa hyung? mau bikin peliharaan baru di dorm? hyung aja jarang pulang ke dorm ntar siapa yang ngasih makan. /nunjuk ikan mas/

 **Hoshi :** kamuu dong, kan kamu yang biasanya males-malesan di dorm.

 **Vernon :** aku nggak males-malesan, aku nyari inspirasi buat bikin line-rap..

 **Dokyeom :** itu napa dua cebong itu lari-lari kayak dikejar rentenir? /lihat JunHao/

 **The8 :** dokyumiiee... kamu lihat ada orang serem ngejar kita di belakang nggak? aku nggak berani noleh. /peluk dika/

 **Dokyeom :** orang serem sih nggak ada tapi orang mesum ada.

 **Jun :** /getok Dokyeom terus misahin mereka./

Dari jauh dateng pasangan MinWon kok kayak judul penyedap makanan ya. yang mangkoknya biasa dipake kang bakso. dengan romantisnya jalan berasa ada yang naburin bunga-bunga gitu, member lain lihatin iri betul. udah gitu sempet-sempetnya suap-suapan.

 **Wonwoo :** kenapa kalian lihatnya gitu banget? Dik,,, kamu masih disini?

 **Dokyeom :** eh iya.. aku nggak papa.

 **Mingyu :** hyung gimana kalo kita sekalian aja ajakin bohyuk besok kalo jalan-jalan..

 **Wonwoo :** dia nggak mau jadi obat nyamuk..

 **Mingyu :** yaudah kalo gitu dobeldet sama pacarnya dia aja.

 **Wonwoo :** kalo itu aku yang nggak mau. aku nggak mau dia pacaran sebelum lulus sekolah atau udah capai mimpi dia..

 **Vernon :** enak ya jadi mereka ya..

 **Dokyeom :** surga dunia dah..

 **Hoshi :** kok aku jadi ikut suram ya...

 **Joshua :** ehh... aku tidak tahu ...

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah anggota terakhir Woozi dan Dino dengan Scoups dan Jeonghan dikedua sisinya, mereka berempat udah kayak gambar keluarga berencana gitu, dua anak cukup.

 **Scoups :** ayo mulai, udah kumpul semua kan ini..

(...)

 **Jeonghan :** itu tadi apa sih nggak banget... nggak bisa bikin cerita ya?

 **Host :** otak udah mampet, udah terlalu nulis panjang. mau nggak mau diterusin. bikin baru ntar kalo ada ide kalo kagak.

 **Woozi :** kenapa aku jadi sejahat itu. perasaan aku itu imejnya jadi yang imut-imut baik hati yang diem aja walau dijahatin.

 **Dino :** plis dia ini kalau main putri salju dia paling pantes jadi penyihirnya..

 **Hoshi :** iya aku nggak segampang gitu tergoda kepada cewek secantik apapun. kan udah ada yang imut-imut..

 **Host :** makasih...

 **Hoshi :** minggir nggak, jangan ngalingin Woozi.

 **Mingyu :** udah gitu, gue ceritanya aja penganten baru masa nggak ada keterangan lebih sih apa gitu dijelasin malemnya ngapain aja gitu.

 **Wonwoo :** yehh itu mah mau lo.

 **Jeonghan :** lu masih baru gede nak... pikirin yang lain dulu aja.

 **Mingyu :** bukain amplop kondangan.. kalian mah udah su'udzon dulu kalau sama aku..

 **Dokyeom :** soalnya kita tahu udah sampai mana pikiran lo Ming... jadi ya mending ngaku aja..

 **Mingyu :** /cengengesan./

 **Joshua :** boleh lepas baju sama wig nya nggak? aku udah dandan aneh, cuma dapet berapa bagian.

 **Scoups :** bentar gini aja, sampai acara ini ditutup.

 **Joshua :** tapi aku udah gerah..

 **Scoups :** ntar aku kipasin deh asal jangan dilepas dulu...

 **Jeonghan :** drama anehnya udah bang, kenapa masih godain dia terus.. apa aku masih kurang cantik.

* * *

chap 10

Saat sudah berhasil membawa Woozi duduk anteng di sini, semua member lihatin muka Hoshi.

 **Scoups :** kenapa Hosh?

 **Hoshi :** dicakar kucing.

 **Host :** udah kumpul semuanya? udah ya,,,, Hoshi,,, udah nggak sakit? perlu nafas buatan ? perlu telpon 114 ?

 **Jeonghan :** lu mau ngapain telpon 114 nanya info cuaca?

 **Host :** maksudnya 119.

 **Woozi :** dia kan cuma luka dikit? lagian luka gores sama nafas buatan hubungan apa? kamu mau cari kesempatan dalam dana umum?

 **Host :** kok kayak monopoli..

(...)

 **Host :** ini udah selesai….

 **Dino :** beneran udah selesai, kalau mau aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan.. /buru-buru ambil buku pelajarannya/

 **Hoshi :** /narik dino/ nggak kita udah selesai syuting.. jadi ayo balik ke practice room..

 **Host :** Ayo semuaya jejer dulu dan kita bow 90 derajat untuk menghormati semua fans kalian dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ngadep ke kamera aja bownya kalo ke aku kan kayak minta duit jadinya… lagian chuseok masih agustus…

 **Mingyu :** woi.. yang sujud minta duit itu cuma tahun baru.. chuseok mana ada.. itukan syukuran panen.

 **Scoups :** jadi bow nggak nih,

 **Host :** iya-iya

 **17 :** *bow* terima kasih untuk semuanya… hana dul set, say the name seventeen. Gamsahamnida….

 **Host :** mari betemu di lain kesempatan.

 **Seungkwan :** dadah semuanya... jangan kangen sama ajeng ya..

 **Dokyeom :** iya, kangen ama dika aja..

 **Hoshi :** maaf ya kalau ada yang offense sama jawaban kita, atau yang pertanyannya tidak masuk. coba lagi aja.. demo ke host dan produser yang biar ada sisen 2 nya.

 **Jun & Joshua :** maafin kita yang tidak banyak menonjol dari member lainnya. tapi dengan kegantengan kita udah stand out kok..

 **Wonwoo :** maafin saya yang bikin suasana suram,

 **Host :** tapi senyum situ bisa mengembalikannya kembali cerah kok

 **Mingyu :** maafkan saya yang terlalu ganteng ya..

 **17 & Host :** huuuu~ huuu~

 **Woozi :** maafkan saya yang terlalu kasar dan suka bikin adegan kekerasan yang tidak patut ditiru anak kecil lainnya.. besok-besok aku nggak mau mukulin member pake gitar.. pake drum aja biar greget..

 **Dino & The8 :** dadah semuanya.. mungkinkah kita bertemu di sisen selanjutnya? atau udah diganti artis yang lain?

 **S coups :** sebenernya aku rada nggak setuju kalau ada season 2 nya ini acara. tapi kalau konsep nya lebih keren dan pertanyaannya bagus-bagus saya jadi tidak keberatan.,, apalagi untuk fans..

 **Jeonghan :** kalau banyak yang ngasih sogokan sih boleh.. aku bisa diatur ..

 **Vernon :** sebenarnya aku ingin menerima banyak variasi pertanyaan untukku, tapi kalau sudah berakhir yah.. its time to say goodbye.

END

OWARI

TAMAT

Semoga saya dapat hidayah untuk Season 2 nya. mungkin kalau ada asoopan baru bisa video atau mereka ada reality show bareng- bareng lagi bisa ada banyak ide.

Mari berharap.

Karena progress saya juga dari asupan video mereka.

Terima kasih sekali lagi pada para Reviewer. kalau saya sempat saya akan bales lewat PM.


End file.
